Amber met Emerald
by Sabriel J
Summary: Sakura was a great pianist who now seemly hates music with a passion. Syoaran is an upcoming musician with talent but no emotions. A challenge, scheming mother and parental pressure, and the Clow cards just to make it interesting.ET SS
1. Chapter 1

This story is a bit mixed up and I have changed the characters a bit. Please just go with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Amber met Emerald**

What happened to the young girl sitting there? She just sits there, facing her piano, staring at it. Almost willing it to go away and never return. The coldness in her eyes, the despair in her eyes and the hatred expressed in her face was focused on the wooden instrument. What ever happened to Sakura Kinomoto?

He never loved any music, not pop or rock. He grew up a normal life revolved around on soccer. It was his life, until he found his music. From that one moment that changed his life, music become his life. He gave up a chance to be a pro soccer player for music. His name is Syoaran.

By what chance would these two, one living in Japan and the other in China, by any chance meet? How would this meeting affect them? What would emerge from it? What would happen if amber met emerald?

Sakura Kinomoto looks like your average 16 year old as she skates to school. Her brown tresses swinging behind her as she sways in her skating rhythm. 1, 2, 1, 2, 1. Her medium height and lithe built compliments figure. But it's her eyes that make her standout, beautiful emerald green eyes. Yet her eyes held joy which shone like the sun, now hold anger and sadness, and perhaps betrayal?

She skated up to her school and entered it after a change of shoes. She headed to the soft melody that drifted across the school, even if school didn't start for an hour. She made her way to its source. A small piano practice room, and the music were coming from a CD player. Inside the room was another girl her age, but she had raven hair and amethyst pure eyes. She stopped singing as Sakura entered. She smiled slowly at her longed time friend.

Tomoyo Daiouji has been Sakura's best friend since they were babies, so no words needed to be spoken between them. They always do this. Sakura merely returned her friend's soft smile and walked to the piano and seated herself in front of it. She closed her eyes; everything was silent. Tomoyo had turned off the CD player. Sakura inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled; her hands positioned over the black and white keys. Tomoyo stood next the piano, facing her, waiting.

Her eyes opened in a flash. With that emerald met amethyst. Sakura's fingers flew over the keys, playing her favorite song's intro. Her eyes closed yet again a she played "Beautiful Soul." (by Jesse McCartney. He owns it, not me!) It wasn't like any other song played; it was filled with passion. Every chord was struck with confidence not even the composer would have played. It came from her heart.

Tomoyo stood patiently, only smiling at her friend's choice of song. She, in turn, closed her eyes and pushed everything out of her mind and she prepared herself. The chord stuck, her mouth opened and only the sweetest voice filled the room. She sang with passion to rival Sakura's own. She too had her reasons to hate the very thing she loved.

Song to song, Sakura played and Tomoyo sang until the alarm on Tomoyo's cell went off. All too soon the magic had to be ended. Sakura played her last notes; Tomoyo sang her last words and silence filled the room but they both new students would begin to arrive now.

This was their time. No words needed. Both had pressures, both had been pushed to the point they both hated the very thing that they would die if they couldn't do. So they came to do this on every whim they had; just the two of them. If anyone found out they would be once again forced to do what they love, but in a ay that killed their passion.

Sakura used to play like this all the time; but things happen, situations change. Only Tomoyo knows the true story and she knows why Tomoyo pretended she couldn't sing before.

_Hong Kong, China._

Music filled the usually quiet hall. All eyes were on the young 16 year old boy who was playing a piano. He was talented but there was no emotion in the music; no heart put into it. He mastered every crescendo and forte, the pedal and the pianissimos, but the music was missing something.

The audience clapped for he was an excellent pianist. The teen stood up and bowed before turning to the front of the hall. His amber eyes watched the Elders and his mother clap for him, but his face didn't change. His face showed no emotion like he piece. He is Syoaran Li, heir to the famous Li Clan, the most direct descendent of Clow Reed and he wielded more magic than anyone in the clan had done in many a generation as well as being one of the best martial artist in Asia.

He walked to the Elders, his mother and his sisters. Still, his face showed no emotion. Yet he can't be blame from this, ever since his father died and he began his training to the clan's leader, it had been drilled into him that emotions are weak.

He bowed to the elders, he chocolate coloured hair in a messy I-just-got-up look, and waited. There was always a reason for him to be summoned by the Elders. The hall fell into silence as the clan waited too.

Finally on of the elders (there 7 right?) 7 elders spoke.

"That was a good performance. You do your clan honour to be a man of exceptional martial art skills and a talented musician, like you parents," at this his eyes shifted to his mother, Yelan Li, who glared back.

"That is why, " another Elder spoke, with a look that he was something bitter in his mouth as he spoke, "we have agreed to a request from your mother."

Syoaran turn to his mother expectantly. She smiled at her only son, her only link left to her husband. 'Please let this work' she thought before she answered his expectant gaze.

"Syoaran, I told you once of a childhood friend I had that was an amazing pianist. She passed away less that a year ago but she has a family in Tomoeda, Japan. Her husband is one of the greatest musicians in Asia and he only teaches the best. I have arranged for you to learn from him. Count this as training for the world competition. You will study with him for a year."

Syoaran stared at her like she had finally lost it. He didn't want to leave Hong Kong, let alone China! She read his look and replied softly.

"My friend taught her husband everything she knew. He's the best. I want you make all of your talent as a pianist now, you might not have the leisure of time when you're leader."

His fists clenched, this was an order, and he could refuse. He merely nodded and turned to leave. He would work off his anger in his training area.

"You leave in a week."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Sadly, I'm not telepathic and I can't read your mind now. So thanks to the brilliance of the programming of this site, click on the review button cause I can read! Please R and R.

_Love you all lots,_

_Sabriel. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's another chapter. Sorry for the wait but I'm in exams right now. Shhh, don't tell my parents. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Amber met Emerald**

The day passed in it's usual blur. Nothing too exciting happened, apart from the funny incident when the history sensei believed a story from a student about Alexander the Great. He said that Alexander used poisoned olives to kill enemy kings whom would eat them. The boy was known for being a notorious liar. It was just another day at high school.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrr! Schools out!

Teenagers streamed out the doors and fled the school grounds as if it were contaminated with the black plague. Only the dark haired girl stood waiting in the deserted grounds, for her best friend, Sakura.

'Where is she?' wondered Tomoyo. On cue, Sakura walked out the school's doors, wearing a scowl. Approaching her best friend, Tomoyo caught wind of some violent promises of pain that Sakura was muttering under her breath.

Tomoyo raise an eyebrow, and waited for the explanation. Usually they would join the chaotic escape from the adult conspiracy of school. Sakura's emerald gaze her friend's violet one. Fury flashed in her eyes as she nodded and started walking toward the school's main gate. Uttering only one word in justification.

"Hotohori."

(Hong Kong, china, Li mansion.)

Syaoran (A/N: does anyone know how to spell his name? Is it correct?) had spent more time practicing his martial arts than he originally planned. You would too if you had just being informed that your sometimes annoying cousin would be living with you in a foreign country for one whole year! Yelen broke the new about two hours ago to him and he was still releasing his anger into his training.

He was per say, enemies with hi dear cousin, on contraire; they were quite close.

'But 1 whole year?' thought Syaoran as he slashed the air viscously with his reverse-edge katana. (A/N: Sabriel drools…katana)

"You aren't the only one that's absolutely thrilled about this, you know," came a sarcastic voice from the doorway.

Syaoran stopped and nodded, "Eriol." The blue haired boy with glasses stepped into the room. His glasses flashed dangerously.

"Let's talk. Put your katana away, it's intimidating you know," said Eriol, glancing at his cousin's sword. Syaoran merely shrugged and sheathed his blade. Then he smirked and replied, "You know, in that case I think I'll take it with me to Japan."

Eriol smirked and shook his head at his cousin. He was one of the few people who had seen Syoaran's playful side. Syaoran then asked him,

"Why is mother sending you as well?"

"Apparently, Touya Kinomoto has agreed to instruct me. She says that I may learn a lot about composing from him." Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the name and had an expression that clearly said: 'who? So what?'

Eriol sighed, "Touya is one of the best composers around to day, especially in classical music. But he also composes for all genres of music. You as much as I would like to spend a year with you, I have a fiancé now. My parents just finalized my engagement to Meiling.

Syaoran stared at Eriol. Sure, he was friends with Meiling and Eriol has been dating her for about two months now. But fiancé? Eriol read Syaoran like a book and replied.

"It's to complete the merger between the Rae Clan and the Li Clan. Someone important from each clan must be married to each other. I'm your first cousin and she's the leader's only daughter. But she is nice. Her being hot is a bonus, right?"

The last part was a joke. Syaoran could help but chuckle.

'Maybe it won't b so bad…'

(Time jump. Boring stuff. Day of departure!)

Yelen gazed at her son, packed and ready to go, but still somewhat reluctant. It as hard enough to convince the Elders to let him go. The Meiling girl gave her a few headaches as well. Yelen looked at her son and strengthened her resolve. She smiled at him.

"Go and learn. Come back and show them," was all she said to her son.

Syaoran merely nodded. He said goodbyes to his four sisters and took one last glance at his home, and entered his waiting limo Eriol was sitting in. the door closed, the mansion's gates opened and the limo drove away from everything he knew.

Leaving behind Yelen to deal with the clan and a very angry Meiling.

(Tomoeda, Japan, Kinomoto mansion and School of Music.)

Sakura entered her home, well mansion, after another antagonizing day.

"Stupid Hotohori!" she muttered as she stomped inside.

A maid, Miaka, waited and smiled at her young mistress.

"Sakura, you brother told me to inform you that he's gone to the airport and will be back later. And…" sakura looked up from taking off her shoe, at Miaka's hesitation.

"Another student I bet," thought Sakura out aloud and Miaka nodded in agreement. "What else did he say?"

"Well, he said to say to you in these exact words: ' there's chocolate cake in the fridge, Kaijuu."

"Miaka, inform me when my dearest brother comes home. I have something for him," said Sakura with an evil glint I her eye. Miaka nodded and Sakura left in search of chocolate cake.

'Poor Touya,' thought Miaka as she laughed at her master and mistress's antics. It was never boring working for them.

(At the airport.)

Syaoran and Eriol exited first because of their first class tickets. They walked out the gate, eyes searching for the person whom would be waiting for them.

Touya leant casually against the wall, waiting for the two new students. He personally didn't like these 'snot-nose gakis' but the Eriol guy intrigued him. It's not everyday you meet a fellow composer.

Touya noticed two boys come out the gate. One had blue eyes and hair and wore glasses. The other was tall, with brown messy hair and amber eyed. 'Amber eyes.' Touya stared at the boy. They both were about 17 years old but the brunette looked familiar…Sighing, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Touya went to collect the two boys.

(A/N: blah, blah, blah. Introductions are made ect… boring and nothing exciting.)

Touya and the driver loaded the luggage into the limo's trunk. His eyes caught an insignia on the bags. His eyes followed the contours of the symbol. 'I know that symbol' thought Touya. In the limo, Touya questioned the boys about the insignias. The brunette said it was their family's crest and that no one else may use it.

It was then, that it hit Touya who this boy was. He looked at the brunette again, closely. 'Yup, that's him. He attacked Sakura nearly 6 years ago. He doesn't recognize me. Better keep an eye on these two. No one hurts my imatou.'

Touya managed to keep his anger in check, barely. Both of the new students merely stared out the window at the new surroundings. Well, somewhat new since one had been here already. Dusk was quickly taking over as the sun started setting. Lights were turning on, but the tranquil mood outside was the opposite to the tension in the limo.

(At the mansion, Kinomoto.)

"Sakura," knocked Miaka on her mistress's door, "your brother is home." Sakura opened the door sporting a devious grin and dangerous sparkle in her eyes.

'Oh dear, poor Touya. He never learns.'

(Lounge in Kinomoto mansion.)

"I'm sorry but this will have to be quick. I'm waiting for an important phone call. I'm Sensei Kinomoto, headmaster of the school. We only teach you music and you will attend another school for your other educational requirements. My son, Touya, will teach Eriol and I will teach Syoaran."

Syaoran and Eriol nodded, understandingly.

Touya yelling in pain cut their introductions short. They turned to see someone wearing baggy blue jeans and a baggy black sweater, sporting a black Nike cap, kicking Touya I the shins.

"I'm off to Tommy's house and I'm not a kaijuu, baka. Bye"

The person left. The boys looked expectantly for an explanation. Touya was gripping his shins in pain, and Sensei was… talking on his cell phone. Glancing at the boys he told them that the person lives here as well, before walking off talking on his cell.

Syaoran and Eriol sweatdrop.

"Looks a tad dangerous," whispered Eriol to Syaoran as Touya jumped around, still in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," replied Syaoran, then added, "or I might help. Depending on my mood." He got a punch in the arm for that comment.

(Later…)

Syaoran and Eriol were staying in the mansion and their rooms were next to each other. They swapped rooms because there was no way Syoaran would stay in a blue room while Eriol got the green one. They had orders to get unpacked, as tomorrow they would be attending normal school. They would need their rest.

(AT Tomoyo's mansion AKA Tommy's house.)

Sakura pushed the front gate's buzzer. "Takahome, it's me, Sakura."

The gates opened immediately. Sakura entered and smiled at Takahome the butler, and walked through a maze of corridors. She stopped in front of a room and knocked softly. The door unlocked and Sakura stepped in. she faced her friends.

Tomoyo's eyes were red from crying and she had tearstains down her cheeks. Sakura closed the door, locking it again, and just hugged her. She already knew the problem when Tomoyo had called her.

_Flash back._

_A five-year-old girl was standing and crying. Two adults, both women, glared at her._

"_Enough! Tomoyo, now again, " said the one women coldly to the child._

"_But mama, I'm tired of singing, I want to go and play outside!" cried the little girl._

"_NO! You're a Daidouji, and Daidouji women are renowned for their voices. You need all the practice to can get. Now, again from the beginning, and no mistakes, or else."_

_The girl cried harder as the other women began to play a song on the piano. The theme song of Phantom of the Opera._

'_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came.'_

_Again, Tomoyo sat crying in the garden. She felt a soft hand on hr shoulder._

"_Daddy!" and she flung herself at him. He hugged her, slowly calming her down._

"_What's wrong, my angelic Amethyst?" he asked. He loved her eyes above everything else about her, even her voice._

"_Daddy, mama won't let me play. She only wants me to sing. She won't let even sing anything but classical! Daddy, I hate it! I hate it so much. I hate music!" she cried, harder now._

"_Hush, my little Amethyst. I'll talk to mama. Okay? Now let see a smile. You know how much I love to see you smile."_

_Slowly the child smiled._

"_There you go. Want to walk in the garden with daddy?"_

_Her answer was a yell of delight and a tug at his arm. _

_Tomoyo's father did talk to her mother. There had been a lot of yelling and coldness in the house after that. What Tomoyo didn't know was that her father was dying._

_(Time jump: Tomoyo is 10) _

_Tomoyo was distraught when her father passed away. That's when she snapped. Her mother's pressure to sing, the expectations, and the grief was too much. She took a stand._

_Just like that she stopped singing. First her mother thought she'd miss it and start again sooner or later but it didn't happen. Then when her mother tried to force her to sing, Tomoyo would stay with her father's mother for weeks at end. _

_Her relationship with her mother has been strained since. Especially now, as her mother sees her as a failure and a disgrace to the Daibouji women._

_Even after Tomoyo stopped singing, she still cried._

_End flash back._

'I know what it's like, " thought Sakura, comforting Tomoyo as her cries subsided, 'she loves to sing but she hates it at the same time. She was forced and she fought back. We both still love music, no matter what, but we can't forget the pain. We just hate the pressure, the tears, the pushing…'

Tomoyo straightened up and gave her friend a week smile, as she wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong, Saku?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Just two new students came today. Guys, about 17 and tall. It's just that, one of them looked so familiar but I can't seem to place him."

Tomoyo nodded in understanding, "I can see if I remember him if I saw him. They aren't hot, are they?"

"Sadly yes. They are really hot," replied Sakura sadly. Tomoyo slumped a bit and whined.

"Why? Why are all the hot guys around here musicians? Damn it!"

Both girls looked sad for about two seconds before cracking up laughing.

Laughing when that felt like crying and smiling. Loving what you hate. Life's not black and white; it's gray.

* * *

Like it, hate it, simply, read it and then review it.

Sabriel.

PS. THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

_SEE! I'M NOT DEAD! Hehe, sorry but I have been busy in school. Well, I have to write the next chapter. It's been irritating me for a while now… so here we go…_

_Disclaimer: nope, don't own it. But I own the storyline. And I don't own Basket Case by Greenday. They do…_

Amber met Emerald Chapter 3 

Tomoyo stood outside a house. Ok, it was Sakura's mansion. A massive traditional-Japanese style house stood just beyond the gate. It had two floors, and who knows how many rooms. The house was a soft blue with red finishes. It stood elegant, but daunting.

The gardens, which Tomoyo has been in many times, are bigger than the house itself. She knew there was a private lake in the 'backyard' including a Sakura's 'playhouse' (that is a wooden 4-room house that a family could comfortably live in) and numerous flower gardens. Including Sakura's cherry blossom 'forest'.

But none of this awed Tomoyo. She in fact lived in a similar style, but she was waiting for Sakura to emerge from her home. Sighing, Tomoyo glanced at her watch yet again.

'If Sakura doesn't hurry up, I'm going to kill her when I see her,' Tomoyo thought in the dimly lit street. It was about 5:30 in the morning. Then the gate started opening. And out came Sakura, dressed as well for school.

Once again, they did their routine of music. Sakura playing the guitar this time, and Tomoyo playing the piano. Both of them singing. They sand a few songs and decided to cut tit short so they can talk. Neither had the heart, not today, after last night.

A comfortable silence enveloped them. It was relaxing, calming, yet frustrating. Neither could do anything about their problems.

Sakura was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. Her guitar in her arms, hands plucking strings. Tomoyo just leaning against the piano, with her eyes closed.

A train of thought formed in Sakura's mind. But this wasn't thought per say. It was how she thought of music. The lyrics formed, and the tune came with it. The musical stave slowly filled up in her mind, lyrics under it. Imprinted in her memory.

Her fingers struck the chords unconsciously. Trying out her new song. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at her best friend. Sakura had her eyes closed and a look of concentration and peace on her face. Her lips started moving to the now rock tune she composed.

_Do you have the time, to listen to me whine?_

_About everything all at once._

_I am one of those melodramatic fools,_

_Neurotic to the bone,_

_No doubt about it._

Tomoyo grinned. This song was oddly ironical. Them? Melodramatic? Huh, their life was a soapie!

_Sometimes I give my self the creeps,_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me,_

_It all keeps adding up,_

_I think I'm cracking up._

_I am just paranoid._

_I'm not sure._

"That's one of you bests yet," said Tomoyo quietly, as she watched her friend come out 'her zone'. Sakura smiled and then grinned. Silence fell again. There was no need to talk. Last night was one of many; they have been through it countless times. Both knew all they needed to know that her friend was there. That there was someone who stood by them.

It was Sakura who broke the silence 10 minutes later, "Let's go to class." Tomoyo simply nodded and got up.

They walked the corridors. They were slowly filling up with other students. Glares and uncomfortable glances were tossed in their direction. Everyone else who attended the school went to some music class at either Sakura or Tomoyo's family for lessons.

And it was just their luck that their registration (A/N: that's what my school call's homeroom) was the music room, and their teacher was the music teacher of the school. Both girls had suspicions that their parents did this. As well as the fact that music was compulsory for every student.

They stepped into the classroom. It was filled with instruments. The desks were pushed to the front of the class. Music covered the walls; composers, drawings, photos. Everything Sakura and Tomoyo hated yet adored.

It was still very early for class when two other students stepped into the classroom. Immediately, the two girls spun around. No one came into the room when they were there before school. It was an unspoken rule. Tomoyo's eyes blazed. Her pent up anger finally found a victim.

But Sakura recognized the two. They were the newbies. The amber-eyed one still reminded her of someone. That ominous feeling surrounded him. More in fact than last night, because now she can see him properly.

The other boy, the blue-haired one. His gave her the chills. Like he was hiding something; hiding skills.

Tomoyo felt the same about the brunette and the blue-eyed boy. Bu there was something else about the blue head. Something she couldn't put her finger on, and she didn't like it.

She was about to open her mouth to release her infamous temper when Sakura placed a hand on her arm.

"They are the newbies, Tommy. The ones with my bro yesterday before I left."

Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly and turned to glare at them one more time.

'More musicians,' she thought bitterly.

Both Syaoran and Eriol stared at the two girls. The brunette had looked familiar. Then she said they were 'newbies', Tommy and were with her brother. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. Last night came back.

_**Flashback**_

_They turned to see someone wearing baggy blue jeans and a baggy black sweater, sporting a black Nike cap, kicking Touya in the shins._

"I'm off to Tommy's house and I'm not a kaijuu, baka. Bye" 

_**End flashback**_

This girl in front of them was the person from last night! But Eriol was too busy staring at the black-haired beauty in front of him. He felt like he was punched in the gut.

But before another word could be exchanged…

I am evil. I know. Short and sweet. Sorry, but no time to write more right now. But will try to update soon. Okay, very soon.

You know the drill. Read and then review. I want 10 reviews or I can't update. A write needs inspiration and support you know…

Sabriel,

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

We meet yet again… sorry, I am being random today. Hehe…anyways, on with the fic…

_Ooh, wait! I have to say a huge THANK YOU to:_

_Archangel Rhapsody__: here you go._

_Selecia: hehe, me and spelling just don't go.. I will try though._

_Weary Soulsearcher: I wonder what's going to happen too… Joking! Keep reading and see._

_Sreia: climbs out from under a pile of e-mails THANKS!!! Lol…_

_Ffgir-07: yeah, I know I should and I am sorry. But here you go, on to the good parts._

_LilChinaman4eva: lol, trust me on this; it's going to be funny._

_Devilwit: Thanx!_

_mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11__: thanks for the spelling and thanks for the support._

_death destruction and love__: thanks. Hehe, I tend to ramble a lot... or so my friends say._

_dbzgtfan2004__: you want to know something? This is based on my own experiences of music. The whole love but hate it thing. _

_mysteriousmayhemmaker__: keep on reviewing, you know you want to…lol._

_Lisyjoseph: here you go!_

I'm just need to add that over the last couple months my writing has really taken a turn. Let's just say that my life influences my writing and the style.

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it…

* * *

A middle-aged man entered. He had white hair, which was cut in a wannabe Beethoven style. He wore a black suit with a tailcoat and had this grim, half-crazed expression on his face. His beady black eyes followed each student as they entered and took their seats.

As soon as everyone was seated his eyes flew to Sakura and Tomoyo, and a sneer graced his face. His eyes hardened, but before he could partake in his usual tormenting, the two new students attracted his attention.

"You two must be the two new students. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself? I'm Sensei Hotohori," said the man as his voice turned sickly sugary. The two boys looked at each other, still standing, and walked to the front of the classroom.

Eriol faced the class and spoke first. His blue eyes gazing around and his lips formed a smirk. "I'm Eriol, 16 and not interested in you unless I talk to you. I'm a composer but I play the flute as well." His eyes came to rest, once again, on the ebony beauty at the back. But she was talking to the brunette. Sighing inwardly, Eriol stepped back and gave his cousin dearest the class's attention.

Syaoran glance inquisitively at his cousin and then faced the class. "Name's Li, and I am a pianist. That's all you need to know." His amber eyes glaring at the class in front of him, at first glance he knew none of them would be worth his while. His eyes stopped suddenly on the two girls they 'met' earlier; there is something about them that he just couldn't place. Then it hit him. The brunette had no aura.

The teacher mean while grinned with glee. Two more musicians from the Academy! And they came during the year. Kinomoto-sama would never allow that unless they are really_ really_ good.

Clearing his throat, he motioned for the two boys to take the last two seats in the class; the ones right in the front. His grin then turned sort of maniacal as his attention turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. Most of the class smirked.

"Miss Sakura and Miss Tomoyo, why don't you be the first to present your practical for this term? I'm sure our two new students would like to see what they shouldn't do and give their opinion," he said, barely covering his hatred in his voice, "Up here, now!"

Sakura sighed and picked up her guitar and nodded to Tomoyo, who promptly got up. Sakura looked at Sassuke, a student who didn't attended the 'Academy' and nodded. He got up and pulled something out of his backpack.

Slowly, all the two girls made their way to the front and Sassuke walked over to the rum set in the corner. He played the drums but he had no passion for the classical crap the Academy taught. Yet he found Sakura and Tomoyo good people, and friends. He settled down on the seat and nodded to Sakura.

Tomoyo then opened the guitar case and took out the guitar. Plugging in the guitar to the amps and she then pulled the strap over her head. Her fingers touched the strings and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Sakura walked to the microphone already set up. Her gaze was on Tomoyo's face. In a flash, Tomoyo eyes opened and she strummed the chords. After two bars, Sassuke entered perfectly. Yet, Hotohori glared at the two girls. He set this practical so Daidouji would sing and Kinomoto would play. Not this!

Sakura stepped forward, her hands gripping the mike, as her voice echoed the words to the song.

_And you  
Bring me to my knees  
Again  
All the times  
That I could beg you please  
In vain  
All the times  
That I felt insecure  
For you  
And I leave  
My burdens at the door_

Her eyes drifted close as she remembered her mother, her love and her music. Eyes still shut, she continued. The class remained still. No one knew she could sing like this.

_But I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you_

Tomoyo's eyes were glassy and one blue-haired but did not miss this. The drum picked up and so did the guitar. Tomoyo saw her mother in her mind, and she only saw red. Red and black death; as she belted out the chords harshly.

_All the times  
That I felt like this won't end  
It's for you  
And I taste  
What I could never have  
It was from you  
All the times  
That I've cried  
My intentions  
Full of pride  
But I waste  
More time than anyone_

Syaoran's eyes widen at what he saw. He now understood what his mother meant. This girl sang from her heart. It was nothing like he ever heard. She was definitely doing a better job at singing this song than the original band ever could. The emotions were raw and so…real. He was truly amazed, and that's something when it comes to Syaoran Li.

_But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colours  
'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you_

Even Sassuke closed his coal black eyes. He could feel what they felt. His friends felt. For a moment he could understand their pain and yet he could feel their passion. It was affecting him and h played harder, more passionate. Trying, trying to be like them, venting his feelings of being an outcast and the unfairness of society.

_All the times  
That I've cried  
All this wasted  
It's all inside  
And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again  
And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend  
But I feel  
Tomorrow will be OK_

Somewhere in Sakura's memories, amber eyes appeared. Messy brown hair… her eyes snapped open!

_But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in_

He really looked at him…Syaoran Li.

_I can see through you  
See your true colours_

'Oh crap…'

_'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you_

As softly as she started, Sakura ended. The class was still. Everyone staring.

A pair of hands clapping ended the silence, everyone turned around. There sat Syaoran, his gaze locked on Sakura, clapping. Before anyone could even react, he spoke, "Outside, by Staind, right? Nice choice."

Sakura's eyes hardened as she stared at him and his comment. Partly shocked that he knew whom Staind was and that he dared to talk to her. Unless… and then it hit her. He didn't remember who she was. Still glaring, she nodded and Tomoyo packed up the guitar and Sassuke returned to his seat.

Tomoyo turned and glared at the teacher in challenge. As if daring him to find a fault, which he obviously couldn't. And then they returned to their seats. Leaving a partially shocked class.

Hotohori then stood up and cleared his throat, still shocked at the performance. He kept telling himself at least they did the project this time. They were playing music, unlike before when they refused to enter the classroom.

"Next," was all he said.

Syaoran and Eriol quietly watched the rest of the class perform but no one matched the two girls. Sakura and Tomoyo. Finally Eriol had a name to put to the raven-haired beauty.

After everyone had performed, the class got free time to talk and what not. Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the back as usual and were talking quietly. No one bothered them; they were the outcasts in a school full of musicians. Sakura shook her shiny brown tresses and ended the previous conversation. Despite what people may think, she was actually very observant. With everyone busy in his or her own conversations, she spoke urgently to Tomoyo.

"Li. The brown haired one, Tommy I know where I remember him from." Sakura caught Tomoyo's gaze.

"Where, Saks?" she asked, her eyes hardening, sensing her friends hidden distress.

"CardCaptor Wolf, Tommy, from 6 years ago." Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise and she turned and glared at the two boys.

_Flashback_

_A ten year old girl stood their, wielding a staff, dressed in black and her faced masked. She grinned and turned away from the swings and started to exit the park. Another card for the Mistress of the Cards. She was good, no denying it. her guardian, Kero, flew around her head happily, and worried._

"_Are you sure you're okay, Mistress? Are you sure you're not hurt? It was a long and tough battle. Mistress-" Kero was cutoff by bitter laughter._

_Immediately, Sakura turned around and shifted into a defensive position. Her wand in front, one hand on a dagger at her waist, her eyes gazed at a tree. On the branch stood a boy, perhaps a year older then her, messy brown hair and amber eyes. His face covered in a mask similar to hers and dressed in a traditional battle garments. But his eyes were cold and hard as he gazed down on her._

"_If she were the true Card Master, it would have been an easy battle," he said as he jumped down from the tree and landed three feet in front of her, "Hand over the cards, I am the true master and a direct descendent of Clow Reed. It is my birthright as the heir to the Li clan. _

"_Over my dead body, Wolf," Sakura replied calmly, her blue eyes (contacts) glared at him. The cards were hers, and no way she would give them to him._

"_So be it," he replied, glaring at her. He drew a reverse-edge katana. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise._

_Sakura didn't think he would actually kill her for the cards! He was human like she was! Little did she know the lengths a Li would go to attain what he wanted._

_In a flash, his sword glowed green and sliced. Gasping, Sakura felt nothing, and looked around. There was a thump and her eyes flew to Kero, who now lay unconsciously and cut on the ground, a few feet away._

_Her eyes filled with tears and she felt anger burn in her. "Ker-" she started to say, but before she could even utter another syllable, she felt hr skin being cut. _

_Wolf had not waited to start the fight. He already tried to strike, but she used her arm, in a reflex action, to protect herself. It was a long cut, slicing across her arm in two places, one above and one below the elbow. He saw a flame ignite in her eyes and she summoned Sword._

_And so the battle began. Sakura knew that she was no match for Wolf; he had years of training in martial arts. Kero only started training her a few months ago. He was faster and more skilled._

_He matched her par and then flipped over her and sliced down her back. From her right shoulder blade down to her left side of her waist. Out of pure instinct, Sakura grabbed her dagger and turned around, wielding it. _

_Wolf had not expecting this. She was tired form her card battle and he knew he was better. He didn't count on her to continue to fight back; she had two serious cuts. But she turned and he blacked her sword, but missed her dagger, which sliced across his chest. _

_Sakura jumped back and shook slightly in horror at what she had done. She had cut him across the chest, deeply. She had hurt him. Before she could even start to think about the break down in her morals, he charged at her again._

_The fight continued, and Li had her backed up against a tree, Katana pressed against her neck, slicing her neck slightly. _

"_Give me the cards!" he commanded harshly._

_Sakura raised her eyes to meet his, and simply said, "You are going to have to kill me first."_

_The boy merely nodded and pressed the katana deeper into her skin. In a flash, Sakura, pulled another dagger she had hidden in her boot and tried to stab him. But his left hand moved to stop the dagger, it getting cut in the process. _

_Wolf moved to slice her throat, but a crimson pink aura surrounded her and his katana shattered against her. The boy stepped shocked. He knew that only the cards could have done that. And the cards would only do that for their true master. Shocked, he backed away form the girl._

"_What did you do to my sister!?" demanded am angry voice behind him. he turned to see a boy, maybe five years older than him, and a girl a year younger than him. Before he could even answer, the boy punched him in the face. Too shock to even react, the punch connected and his mask flew off._

_Touya saw red as he gazed at this boy in front of him. Sure he was cut and beaten up, but this gaki hurt his sister, badly! Touya's eyes flew to the boys face, memorizing his features and noticing his symbol. Li clan.'_

"_TOUYA! She's really bad, we need to get her home, now!" came the girl's voice as she knelt down beside the card mistress._

_Making use of the distraction, Wolf turned and left. Touya swore he would kill the boy if he ever hurt his Saku again. That was the last time Wolf was seen in Tomoeda but Sakura had the scars on her body and in her heart. Kero had been killed._

_End flashback._

"He doesn't know it's me, Tommy. So lets keep it that way. The cards are mine, they are Sakura Cards now and no one can take them from me. No one," Sakura finished and Tomoyo nodded. Though her eyes shone with worry and anger.

* * *

_Well? What do you think? Cmon, tell me by leaving a review!_

_SJ_

_(oh yeah, I change my name to Sabriel J. a cyber cookie to anyone who can guess what the J stands for.:P)_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating but my muse took a walk and got lost. But, he's back now: P

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**Last time:**

**"He doesn't know it's me, Tommy. So lets keep it that way. The cards are mine, they are Sakura Cards now and no one can take them from me. No one," Sakura finished and Tomoyo nodded. Though her eyes shone with worry and anger.**

**Chapter 5.**

Meanwhile, across the classroom Eriol was experiencing his own problems….

"Syaoran, there's a problem, " Eriol stated, trying to get the boys attention and failing. Syaoran's attention was solely fixed on the emerald-eyed girl sitting next to the dark haired goddess. Shaking his head of those thoughts, Eriol tried a different approach.

"Syaoran, watch out! Fan girls!"

Syaoran in response, whipped his head in Eriol's direction, eyes searching frantically for the dreaded fan girls. His backpack was already in his hand, ready to make an escape. But he saw none. He glared at his cousin.

"Now that I have your attention, Syaoran I have a huge problem," Eriol said, totally disregarding the Glare of Doom. Syaoran merely raised an eyebrow in question. Sighing Eriol elaborated, " I think I'm falling in love with that girl. Tomoyo…" Syaoran just stared at him "Dammit! I'm being serious! Syaoran there's something about her. Her aura is familiar. Her beauty is of what my dreams are made of. Her eyes…"

Syaoran seeing where this is going cut his friend short, "What on earth is wrong with you? Are you mad? Your engaged and you've just met her. Not spoke to her of know her, buts seen her. Your either losing it, which is what I'm betting on, or …" With that Syaoran's eyes widen as he trailed off. Eriol nodded.

"Exactly, I know her from my past life. She's connected to Clow." And all Syaoran could say was, "Damn." Both returned to discreetly watching the two girls. They seemed to be in a heated discussion of their own.

A thought struck Eriol. Nudging Syaoran to get his attention, once again, he asked, "didn't you come here years ago for the cards? Was she the Card Mistress?"

Syaoran's eyes darkened at the mention of one of the taboo topics. Syaoran hated it when he was beaten. He was meant to be the best. He had to be the best because he was the heir. The fact that he lost to a girl he hated. But he hated the fact that he almost killed her more. He hated himself for losing control and for crossing the thin line between being disciplined and heartless. That night he had killed. He had killed the untransformed guardian of the Clow Cards. Raising his eyes to meet Eriol's, Syaoran shook his head.

"No, the Card Mistress was younger and had blue eyes. Trust me Eriol, I remember. There was another girl though, that came with the Card Mistress. Her friend, I guessed. But she had blond hair. All I'm getting weird off them is the brunette not having an aura. But I sense it's a charm of sorts. Probably old jewelery that she doesn't know carries ambient magic." Eriol nodded but his eyes softened. He smiled an apology at invading that topic. Syaoran merely shrugged it off. There were things he was not proud of. He had skeletons and that was one of them.

The pair went quiet again. This time however a girl from their class disrupted them. Syaoran glared at her and dismissed her immediately. Eriol, the gentlemen smiled slightly.

"Hi. I'm Clare. I also go to the Academy. Welcome to our school and class. As a Class representative I was wondering if you need help with anything?" she said, smiling at the two boys.

Eriol shook his head, "Thanks but we're good." Clare looked put off but force a smile and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Syaoran's voice called her, " what's the deal with those two girls," he said, gesturing towards Sakura and Tomoyo, "Why does everyone here seem to hate them, especially sensei?" Eriol looked interested and nodded.

Clare was surprised but relented. "Oh, you mean the losers? Their outcasts and no one liked them. Tomoyo Daiouji is the last of the Daiouji singers and Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of Sensei Kinomoto. Both of them are child prodigies and are immensely talented in music. But when they were five, they simple stopped. They don't play or sing or anything! They are a waste of good talent and are not worth your time. They are both disappointments to their parents. Total losers at school. Just avoid them. " Clare ended off her speech and sent a glare in the subjects direction.

The conversation had attracted the attention of the said two girls. Both had packed up and stood waiting for the bell. "Yeah, you would know what being a disappointment is, wouldn't you Clare. You absolutely butchered Beethoven's Fur Elise. An elephant could have more grace than you on a piano. And that timing, I've seen 5 year olds play better, would you say Tommy?" said Sakura with a smirk.

Tomoyo grinned and nodded in agreement, "Such a waste of time to attempt to hone such little talent. Her parents are going to be very disappointed. But hey, they shouldn't have expected the next Mozart."

Clare's face went beet red and she was about to scream at them when the bell went. The two girls left the classroom without a word more. Sniggers were heard around the classroom but one person was outright laughing. She rounded on that person: Sassuke

. "And what do you find so funny, scum?" she spat at him venomously.

"Those two! Classic! But face it, Clare, you're nothing compared to them. You heard them today. Those weren't even instruments they usually play. You aren't the next Mozart, Sakura is. That girl can really play the piano and Tomoyo! She has the voice of an angel! But you won't ever have the pleasure of hearing that! Ha! You! Mozart! Now that's a laugh." And with that, Sassuke left the room, and in his wake, chaos ensured. Not over what happened, but what he said. He had heard them really perform! No one else had seen that. Not since that gave it up.

This exchange had interested the two new students more than most realized. Those two girls were apparently their main competition. And a new mystery to both of them. Eriol's' eyes were trained on the ebony but Syaoran's were trained on the brunette. Eriol seemed to only realize it then. 'Maybe, ' he thought to himself, ' just maybe I'm not the only one here falling. But who are they really. Old magic in jewelery isn't in every family. And why, why her? Why does her eyes make me want to promise her the world. And perhaps more importantly, why are they so sad and angry?'

Mathematics was Sakura and Tomoyo's next lesson and they were, as usual, early. Taking their seats at the back of the classroom, Tomoyo turned to Sakura, grinning. "That was awesome, don't you think Saks?" she asked, still grinning.

"That is was, Tommy. I just lost it. Us being disappointments? What a joke. And she was getting on my nerves. Nice Mozart crack by the way," replied Sakura with a smile.

"Now that we are both feeling so much better, I remembered something I wanted to talk to you about." Tomoyo said, looking around. The class was still empty, the teacher was late and some students were drabbling in. drooping to a whisper, "You know we are going for the World Competitions this year. Well, I was reading the rules. We have to win a zonal or provincial competition to get in. I was panicking but then I remembered. The school is having a musical competition in accordance with the Academy. We have to win that to qualify to be selected."

Sakura went quiet. They had decided to make a comeback to the musical world, but on their own. No teachers or couches. It's never been done before but it would show everyone that they were talented, that they were good. They would make a name for themselves and show their parents. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. Sighing, she nodded. "We will do it. It's the only way. My father dearest holds so many zonal competitions to get his students qualified. But, we will register under the school; not the academy. And lets also enter the band category. Sassuke was really good today. We can as the guys at break and form the band we were always talking about. We can then speak to Ms. Revant about entering us. She knows us. She'll keep it quiet until the day of the competition." Sakura grinned at Tomoyo.

The class was fill now and the sensei stumbled in and apologized. The class continued but the two girls at the back were waiting for lunch. It was time to step out of the shadows. And they had been toying with the idea for the band for ages now.

At that moment, at the Academy, Touya shuddered. He had an ominous feeling. Something big was going to happen. He didn't know what, but he scowled. If it had anything to do with that Li boy and his sister, he will keep an eye out.

In the science classroom, Eriol was still trying to figure out what was happening. Leaving Syaoran to ponder why the brunette held his attention. It was then; in the middle of science it hit Syaoran.

"NO WAY!" he shouted, jumping out of his seat, startling the class. The sensei looked up from his marking.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Li?" he asked, confused and slightly annoyed. He had set work and told them to complete it quietly.

"No, sorry. It's just the answer was staring me in the face and I just couldn't see it till now. Sorry sensei," replied Syaoran. Thinking Syaoran was talking about the work he nodded and went back to marking. Eriol on the other hand smirked. He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed and opened the piece of paper. Read the message and crumpled it and stuffed it in his bag. Then he sighed and placed his head on his desk. His work long completed. 'Even Eriol realized it! Wait. Was I being obvious? Oh no. I don't believe it. Just my luck…' thought Syaoran.

Eriol glanced at his cousin and friend. He smirked because he knew, for once, what was going through Syaoran's head. 'Syaoran has got his first crush!' he thought gleefully top himself; all previous worries forgotten. For once, he Eriol had the upper hand in the teasing war. He almost broke out ion evil diabolical laughter. Almost.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you think so far? And if anyone had a cool name for a band, please share. I have one but I not sure about using it. thanks! Love ya lots!

SJ


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating but my muse took a walk and got lost. But, he's back now: P

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise.

* * *

_Last time:_

_Eriol glanced at his cousin and friend. He smirked because he knew, for once, what was going through Syaoran's head. 'Syaoran has got his first crush!' he thought gleefully top himself; all previous worries forgotten. For once, he Eriol had the upper hand in the teasing war. He almost broke out ion evil diabolical laughter. Almost._

**Chapter 6**

Sakura sighed and resisted the urge to bang her head on the desk repeatedly. She hated maths, with a capital H. she was okay at it, she got an "A" but, oh how she detested it. Especially trigonometry. 'Oh yes,' she thought, 'if I could go back in time, I wouldn't go and meet Mozart or Handel. Oh no, I would go murder the guy who invented maths!' she smirked viciously. Tommy stared at her, worried. That look only meant bad things would follow.

Tommy noticed that Sakura saw her expression raised an eyebrow questioning her thoughts. Sakura just smiled innocently and mouthed 'maths'. Tomoyo almost let out a sigh of relief. Saks could be downright scary when she wanted to be. She, now treasured, turned her own thoughts to her tumbling mind. That boy, Eriol, was different. Something made him interesting. Like he was hiding something. Power. But more than that, she caught herself staring at him more often during that class. She knew something was off.

Sighing as she automatically took down the notes on the board, Tomoyo froze. Something occurred to her just then. It wasn't that feeling that he was hiding something. Nor was it the nagging thought that she knew him from somewhere before. Her pencil went limp in her hand. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'the first thing I noticed was how cute he was and how gorgeous his eyes were. I didn't notice anything else till Hotohori walked in. After I almost bit their heads off and then backed off. It was only then I really looked at him.'

She gulped in realization. Sure she had crushes before. She glanced over at Sakura, worried. He was a friend of that asshole that almost killed her best friend. He probably had magic as well. Sighing, she joined her sister, in everything but name and blood, and placed her head on the desk and wished for the end to come. Because suddenly, life became a whole lot more difficult.

The bell echoed through the school causing students and teachers alike to stampede tout the classroom. Sakura and Tomoyo were no different. Both made the mad dash to leave that classroom and get to the cafeteria. After getting some food they both retreated to their corner. Ignoring everyone else. The one table in the school no one else dared to sit at. It was their table and began discussing their plans.

Syaoran and Eriol followed that crowd from their Science class to the cafeteria. Amber eyes watch everything in the room, analyzing each detail. Again, he found that those two girls were outcasts. Both were sitting at a table in the corner, talking quietly. Blue eyes also processed this information. Figuring out how this school worked, were to sit and were not to sit.

Syaoran walked to follow the line to get his lunch. Eriol followed his lead. Standing in line, Syaoran allowed his mind to truly analyze the situation. The situation was mainly about the mysterious brunette musician who caught his eye and Eriol falling for the other girl. This being a new school and had it's own prejudice. Then there's the Academy and the fact that the sensei was her father. Sighing, Syaoran raked his fingers through his hair.

'This should be easy. It's obvious how to fit in and move with the crowd. But that girl and Eriol and …AG!' thought Syaoran, 'Mother, you have no idea were you sent me, do you?'

It was Eriol who broke him out of his thoughts by answering the question in their minds. "Let's sit with them, or at least attempt to. I really need to get to the bottom of this, Syaoran." His eyes were locked with his cousins. Syaoran merely nodded and turned his attention to the line.

After getting their lunch, Eriol followed Syaoran's lead. They both crossed the cafeteria, approaching the corner table. A hush fell on the cafeteria as they walked. This also got the attention of the two girls.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion while her heart pounded. 'What if he did remember me?' she thought and clenched her fists.

Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat as she saw who was approaching. His unfathomable blues eyes behind glasses locked with hers. 'Oh no,' she thought with a gulp.'

Eriol's eyes locked with a velvet purple set and he felt like he was drowning again. He swallowed and mildly wondered how one earth he was still walking properly. But promptly sent a thank you prayer to whichever deity it was.

For the first time in a long time Syaoran felt nervous. Yes, he was terrified and he did not know why. Okay, maybe he did know but was in major denial. So he banished these thoughts from his mind and walked confidently to that table.

"Can we sit here?" asked Syaoran as he reached the table. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Taking that as a sign for 'go ahead' he place his tray on the table and sat down. Eriol followed him. By now they held the attention of the whole cafeteria. Never had this been done. No one ever approached them.

"Hi, I'm Eriol. We never formally introduced ourselves. And this is Syaoran," he said, gesturing to his cousin. The two girls looked at him like he had grown a second head. Suddenly, the emerald-eyed girl stood up. "Name's Sakura. Hope you like Academy" she said with a smile. Then she lost the smile and her eyes steeled over. "Not," she bit out and picked up her empty tray. The amethyst-eyed girl stood up too at this point. "Tomoyo, it's a pleasure not knowing you," she said before she to picked up her tray.

Two jaws dropped at the girls' actions. As in response to their surprise, the brunette smirked at them. "We said it was okay for you to sit down. We never said we would sit with you. Sorry that's a privilege only a few get," she threw back at them as they walked off to another table.

Syaoran turned to Eriol, "Well that went well," he said sarcastically. Eriol shook his head at the two. And smirked at his cousin, merely replying, "You really know how to pick them, Syaoran." This caused him to blush and promptly become preoccupied with his food.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat down at the table. The occupants stared at them, then, burst out laughing. "That," said Sassuke, attempting to speak without laughing, "was absolutely brilliant!" The rest of the table nodded in response. Laughing, Sakura and Tomoyo took a bow and sat down.

At that table sat other outcasts, but none of them were treated as badly as Sakura or Tomoyo. They were merely students who did not go to the Academy and did not take music seriously as a subject. Sassuke Ortori was in their music class and he played the drums. His girlfriend, Misako Tani, sat at the table with her twin brother, Miko. He who played the bass guitar. Their friends Riley, Hope and Austin also sat at the table.

When the laughter subsided, Sakura looked at Sassuke seriously. "Sassuke," she began, "you know we told you what we're doing? Have you told the others? Do all of you know?" the people at the table looked serious and nodded. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at this. Less time wasted to explain and the less risk of this getting out. Sakura smirked.

"Good, we decided it's a go. But Tommy found out that to qualify we have to win a zonal or provincial. So we're entering the school's showcase. But, we also wanted to enter as a band. We were wondering if you're game?" she asked.

The faces stared back at her shocked. Sure, when they hung out occasionally they joked about forming a band but they never took it seriously. The fact they the two were going to enter the World Competitions this year was shocking. But they wanted to enter a band as well!

Sassuke let out a low whistle. "Damn, I'm game. To be able to play along side you two? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" came his reply. That brought the others out of their shock. Miko nodded and said, "I'm in."

Misako nodded, and gave her input, "I'll help. I can design the clothes and stuff!" The group was enthusiastic and soon Hope offered to do PA and PR for the group. Austin and Riley would help with the equipment and sound. Laughing and talking happily the group ate and planned.

Tomoyo grinned and asked for attention, "Do you remember what we decided to name the group?" she asked. Miko smirked and said, "Oh yeah. Most fitting, don't you think?" Everyone nodded and laughed. Sassuke raised his bottle of water as a toast, "To us, Victory to Chaos!" A chorus of, "To us!" followed this.

No one paid attention to the outcasts. They usually acted that weird, so no one heard their plans. Syaoran and Eriol, though watched them the whole of the lunch period, never heard anything.

When the bell went, Syaoran and Eriol dashed off to Economics. Sakura and Tomoyo had a free lesson. The others went off to their various lessons. So in that free, Sakura and Tomoyo went off to see Ms. Revant, the school councilor. They trusted her and had told her what they felt. She understood them and accepted them for who they were. She wasn't like most of the school and teachers who hated them. She would enter them at the last minute and let no one question the entry. She would help keep their secret and then help them make a splash. Why? Simple, she knew their secrets.

* * *

Another update! Enjoy!

SJ


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating but my muse took a walk and got lost. But, he's back now: P

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise.

**Review answers:**

First off, I'm really sorry I killed off Kero. Please don't hate me for it! As for bringing him back, all I'm going to say is this: Sakura had little to no guidance because he was not there. So she has no idea exactly how powerful she is or that she can bring him back.

Secondly, Well done top the person who figured out that I used some names from Fushigi Yuugi! I also used some from Naruto and names of my friends.

Then, don't go and hate Syoaran immediately. They were kids and didn't quite comprehend what he did. As the story goes you'll see that he was affected by his own actions.

Lastly, thank you all for the positive reviews! You have no idea how encouraging it is to read them. Wait, maybe you do :P.

* * *

_Last time:_

Tomoyo grinned and asked for attention, "Do you remember what we decided to name the group?" she asked. Miko smirked and said, "Oh yeah. Most fitting, don't you think?" Everyone nodded and laughed. Sassuke raised his bottle of water as a toast, "To us, Victory to Chaos!" A chorus of, "To us!" followed this.

_No one paid attention to the outcasts. They usually acted that weird, so no one heard their plans. Syaoran and Eriol, though watched them the whole of the lunch period, never heard anything._

_When the bell went, Syaoran and Eriol dashed off to Economics. Sakura and Tomoyo had a free lesson. The others went off to their various lessons. So in that free, Sakura and Tomoyo went off to see Ms. Revant, the school councilor. They trusted her and had told her what they felt. She understood them and accepted them for who they were. She wasn't like most of the school and teachers who hated them. She would enter them at the last minute and let no one question the entry. She would help keep their secret and then help them make a splash. Why? Simple, she knew their secrets._

**Chapter 7**

Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the deserted corridors of the school, puling faces at the students in the classrooms when the teachers weren't looking. They rounded a corner and knocked on the door to the left of them.

"Come in," said a voice from behind the door. Looking up from her work, Ms. Revent smiled at the two girls. She was a young teacher and fresh out of college. She wasn't from around this area and was posted to the job. That is why she didn't follow the bigotry held against these girls. As far she saw them; they were polite, bright and talented young ladies. They didn't deserve the treatment they were getting.

The two girls entered and bowed. Sakura smiled, "Morning ma'am. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good and you, girls? Anything wrong?" the young teacher asked, as she put down her pen.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Nothings wrong but we were wondering if you could help us out."

Ms. Revent looked at these girls curiously. She gestured for them to take a seat. "I'll try my best," she said. Tomoyo and Sakura sat down and looked at their teacher. At her reply they let out a breath of relief.

"Well," Tomoyo began, "you know we stopped playing music for our own reasons. But we can't stop."

"We simply love it too much, Ms. Revant! It's apart of who we are, " Sakura cut in. Tomoyo nodded and continued.

"It's difficult to explain, but we don't want to go back and perform with our family. They've put us in this position. We don't believe in what they teach nor do we like their teaching methods. Because of them, we are outcasts, like other students just because we don't attend the Academy. Are we making sense?"

Ms. Revant nodded slowly, "I'm following so far." Sakura smiled and continued.

"Lately, students have become a lot more… aggressive in their insults. Pranks, verbal assaults and such. The worst is that they are insulting our talent. We may not like to playa and conform to the rules set by the Academy. But one thing we know is that we have talent. It would be an insult to my mother's and Tommy's father's memory if we didn't claim that much."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo for some help. This was the hard part. Tomoyo smiled and spoke, "So we decided to make a comeback. We want to enter the World Competitions for Music on our own. No coaches or teachers. Just us. But in order to qualify, we need to win a zonal competition. That's where we need your help ma'am. Can you enter us as students of the school and not the Academy in the school competition? And not let anyone find out it's us competing?"

Ms. Revant stared at the two girls. They looked at her with hopeful expressions. She smiled and nodded, "I'll do my best. I understand what you're trying to do, to a point alt least. Both girls grinned.

"If it's any help ma'am," said Sakura, "we also want to enter as a band. Sassuke Ortori and Miko Tani will also be part of it. The band's name is Victory to Chaos."

Ms Revant nodded and grinned, "you know girls, I could enter the band as the name of the entry. The other parts of the competition would be compulsory and considered secondary information that would only be given on the day."

Sakura looked at her teacher and then burst out laughing. "Ma'am, you truly are the best!" Tomoyo joined her, and soon Ms Revant too. Finally once they managed to stop laughing, Ms Revant addressed them.

"If that is all girls, I will handle it. Why don't you go and enjoy your free period?" Tomoyo and Sakura nodded and got up. Saying their thanks they walked to the door to let themselves out.

"And girls," Sakura and Tomoyo stopped and listened, "do me a favor and show them what you can do. I'm getting quiet tired of the pressure the Academy places on the school for us to change rules and such. If you catch my drift…" they nodded and left.

Sakura walked in silence. Finally, Tomoyo asked, "What's wrong?" Sakura sighed, "I really hate the fact that so much of this school is controlled by the Academy. It's Ms Revant last comment. They must be pressuring her to try and convince us to join the Academy. The last teacher that supported us was relocated to another city. It's just annoying and….wrong. You know?"

Tomoyo nodded and they left the main building of the school. They usually spent their frees outside by their spot. It was by the cafeteria. They sat under a Sakura tree and just relaxed.

Tomoyo suddenly asked, "hey Saks, don't get mad at me. But… you know the new guys? I think the blue eyed one, Eriol, is cute…" Tomoyo ducked her head, afraid of her friend's reaction.

Sakura stared in shock at her friend. 'Okay Sakura. Don't get angry. Deep breathes. Think logically…' Sakura sighed and thought about what she knew about that boy. True, she had been so caught up with Wolf; she hadn't paid much attention to the other one.

_Flashback_

_The other boy, the blue-haired one. His gave her the chills. Like he was hiding something; hiding skills._

_End of Flashback_

'He seemed familiar too, but in a good way. His aura reminded me something… but what…' she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Tomoyo had fretting over her friend's silence.

"Saks did you hear me? I said I might be crushing on the friend of a guy that almost killed you." Still no response. "Saks! Please say something!" she finally yelled shaking her friend. Sakura blinked at her owlishly and gave an apologetic grin.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking about something," Sakura told Tomoyo. Seeing her friend's expression, she hastily added, "It's okay. I don't blame him for Wolf's actions. I only blame Wolf. He tried to kill me and at the same time killed some of my innocents. Eriol, hey. I don't know him enough to pass judgment but you got taste Tommy!"

Tomoyo gave a sigh of relief and laughed with her best friend. "What were you so caught up about anyway Saks?"

Sakura sighed and frowned, "His aura. It's bothering me. It's familiar and comforting almost. It's like know it. Like I know him. But I don't!" Tomoyo went silent at this.

"You should recognize his aura, Mistress, "came a voice from behind them. Almost immediately, Sakura gripped her necklace and Tomoyo was in a martial art stance.

Sakura saw who it was. "Yue, don't scare us like that!" she admonished, "What do you mean by that?" Tomoyo relaxed and sat down again. Following her lead, Yue and Sakura sat down as well.

"Well," Yue said, "Eriol as you know him, is the reincarnation of Clow. You should recognize his aura as it was him who made the Clow cards." Silence.

Sakura turned to Yue and slowly said, "Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow. There was a reincarnation of Clow?" Yue nodded. "Then please tell me why he didn't come and help me after Kero," she cut short, unable to continue. Sakura turned away.

Yue looked away as well. To lose her guardian was terrible. He had been furious when he found out; after he gad awakened of course. "I guess he didn't know…" was his only response.

Tomoyo looked on feeling helpless. Then she had a brainwave. "Does he have all of Clow's powers and knowledge?" she asked Yue.

"All his powers yes. Knowledge I'm not sure, but he would have access to the knowledge if needed I would think. Like diaries and such. Clow did love to write all his findings down."

Tomoyo nodded, "Saks, if Clow created Kero, surely he can bring him back?" Sakura and Yue stared at her. Shocked.

Yue slowly nodded in agreement, "The laws of magic dictate that magic cannot be destroyed but merely lost. Kero's body was preserved. Eriol, being the reincarnation can bring him back. Mistress, is something wrong?"

Sakura looked directly into Yue's eyes, "Kero can be brought back," Yue nodded, "but can he take away my powers? Can he take away my cards now that he is back? He is the rightful owner, is he not?" she asked, fear evident in her eyes and voice. It was not that she wanted the power or the fame or what not. It was because she had grown attached to the cards and their personalities. Yes, the cards had personalities.

Yue shook his head, "No, you claimed Mistress when you caught them you made them your won with your magic. Clow was the most powerful. I suspect you are now. To change the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards, you challenged Clow's magic. You surpassed him when you changed the Cards. He can't do a thing, Mistress."

Sakura sighed. Silence fell once again. She then grinned and turned to the two. "Yue, you better hide the pudding and Tomoyo try not to blush," she teased, "We are going to speak to Eriol. Kero's coming back and hopefully Tommy can get her man."

Tomoyo went red and Yue chuckled. "Saks, that's not funny! I don't tease you, especially when you have a crush on a certain drummer!"

This time it was Sakura's turned to blush but she retaliated nonetheless. "You know Tommy, he was staring at you almost all the time in music class…."

"Sakura…" Tomoyo growled. But before anymore could be said, the bell went. Both girls looked at each and other and swore. They grabbed their things, said a hasty goodbye to Yue. And made a mad dash for their next class, which was on the other side of the school.

Yue watched them run off and chuckled. Before he turned left. No one was left sitting under the Sakura tree. The breeze picked up and the petals whirled away.

* * *

How did you like it? Leave a review please!

SJ


	8. Chapter 8

Replies:

Okay, someone mentioned they didn't like Tomoyo's nickname. In reply, I just needed to her a nickname and that's the first thing that came into my mind. Plus, it added confusion to the matter of their identities when Eriol and Syaoran overheard Sakura and Touya. Plus, they have guy-sounding nicknames as a form of rebellion. It really gets on parent's nerves; trust me.  But if it's really bothering you, tell me and I'll think of something.

Note: in case anyone gets confused, the school timetable is based on what I follow. We have two lessons,( 1 hr and 45 minutes) a 20 min break. Then another two lessons and another break. Then another 3 lessons. Start at 8am and end around 2:50pm.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise.

_Last time:_

_Sakura sighed. Silence fell once again. She then grinned and turned to the two. "Yue, you better hide the pudding and Tomoyo try not to blush," she teased, "We are going to speak to Eriol. Kero's coming back and hopefully Tommy can get her man."_

_Tomoyo went red and Yue chuckled. "Saks, that's not funny! I don't tease you, especially when you have a crush on a certain drummer!"_

_This time it was Sakura's turned to blush but she retaliated nonetheless. "You know Tommy, he was staring at you almost all the time in music class…."_

"_Sakura…" Tomoyo growled. But before anymore could be said, the bell went. Both girls looked at each and other and swore. They grabbed their things, said a hasty goodbye to Yue. And made a mad dash for their next class, which was on the other side of the school. _

_Yue watched them run off and chuckled. Before he turned left. No one was left sitting under the Sakura tree. The breeze picked up and the petals whirled away._

* * *

**Amber met Emerald**

**Chapter 8**

Panting, the two girls slid through the doors of the classroom, muttering apologies to the teacher. Swiftly they took their seats in the art class before Ms. Flay could utter a word. Shaking her head at the two, she merely continued her speech. True, they were supposed to be persuading the two girls to return to their family's beliefs and such, but as a teacher, she could not humiliate them for being late. To save her job, she didn't fill them in on what they missed out either.

Sakura and Tomoyo merely rolled their eyes. The act got old after the first couple months. That particular class passed by quite fast. The assignment was to do a large painting. The painting topic was anything. The artist could choose.

The bell rang again for second break. Again Sakura and Tomoyo bolted out the classroom before any other student. They have had some bad experiences with lingering in the art classroom after the bell went. It included paint, everywhere, in their hair, on their clothing and in their bags. Not a nice experience which they wanted to live through again.

Foregoing the cafeteria, the two headed outside to their spot; opting to eat some snacks they had packed.

"Saks," Tomoyo asked, "how are we going to get his attention without Li knowing? We can't just pull Eriol aside and expect him not to follow. " Sakura chewed on her bite of apple as she thought.

"What about at the Academy? They both attend but they go for separate lessons. I could find out when Li has a lesson and slip a note to Eriol to meet during that time. We could meet him in the gardens. It will be easy."

Tomoyo nodded as she thought the plan through. There were no loopholes she could see. "You could even send Yue to deliver the note from the Card Mistress," she said and then frowned, "but we will then have wear the disguises again. So he doesn't know who we are if he is untrustworthy."

Sakura nodded and looked at Tomoyo seriously before her face broke into a grin, "But Tomoyo, how can your prince charming be untrustworthy?"

Tomoyo glared but ignored the comment as she continued, "Are we letting Touya in on this?"

Sakura's grin disappeared and she cast her eyes downwards. Silence passed between them for a few moments before Sakura shook her head. "No, he's not part of this anymore. He wouldn't understand. At least, lets not include him just yet."

Tomoyo merely nodded but before she could comment, voices called out to them. Looking up simultaneously they saw their band members and crew approaching.

"Hey Mozart and Christine," said Sassuke as he sat down next to Sakura. The others, who followed in suit, stared at him. Noticing the stares he was getting, Sassuke huffed and said, "What?"

Speaking slowly as if she was speaking to a child, Sakura said, "Sakura" and pointed to herself. "Tomoyo" and pointed to her best friend. She then repeated this action.

The group burst into laughter, not noticing the faint blush on Sakura's cheeks as Sassuke pulled her into a hug.

"I know!" he said, changing the hug into a nuggie. "But, you're like Mozart when playing a instrument. And Tomoyo is like that Christine-chick from Phantom of the Opera!"

Shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics, Misako turned to the two girls and asked, "So what's happening with the band?"

This caught everyone's attention. They turned and waited eagerly for news. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and smirked.

"We are entered under 'Victory to Chaos' in the 2 weeks," said Tomoyo and she waited to the outburst. She wasn't disappointed either. Her statement was followed by splutters of disbelief and curses.

The general though was '2 weeks!? Are you mad?!'

"Guys!' said Sakura, trying to get their attention. "Guys!!" she called again, this time succeeding. 'We have no choice, we need to qualify and that's the only competition the school runs; even if it's in co-ordination with the Academy. What we do need to sort out is a time to meet up and practice and stuff."

That calmed them down somewhat. "But," Miko asked, "Competition rules state that bands must sing at least one original song."

Tomoyo merely grinned and shook her head, "Miko, Miko, Miko. My naïve little Miko, we have Sakura! She has tons of songs just waiting to be played." Sakura merely smirked and nodded.

"Relax guys. Now, when and where are we meeting?" asked Sakura.

It was decided that they would meet at Austin's place at 4 that afternoon for the first practice. Austin had the space (i.e. his garage), most of the equipment and his parents were rarely home. The school day could not end fast enough.

Packing away their things in Chemistry, Sakura asked Tomoyo, "What's our last lesson?"

"English."

The bell went and the two girls strode down the corridors in a comfortable silence. Each lost in their won thoughts. They entered the English classroom and took their customary seats at the back of the class. They took out their books and sat waiting for their teacher.

Every school has one of those eccentric teachers. Well, Mr. Zala, was their eccentric teacher. He was passionate about English, especially Shakespeare. He really tried to pass on his passion to his students, and to make the lessons fun. But sometimes the assignments he set were just plain weird.

Sakura gave Tomoyo a smile. He was a good teacher and this was on of the few lessons they both enjoyed. Tomoyo smiled back then blushed as her gaze shifted beyond Sakura. Seeing the change in expression, Sakura turned to see who it was.

Eriol and Syaoran walked into their English class and looked for what they looked for in every class they had that day. Okay, I looked for whom, to be precise. There, at the back, sat the two girls that would leave their minds. In an unspoken agreement the two walked towards them to occupy the seats in front of them.

Eriol caught the violet-eyed beauty's gaze and smiled. She promptly looked away. He sighed and placed his bag down on the desk in front of her. Only to be startled by a smiling emerald eyed girl. Unsure, he smiled back and she nodded in greeting.

Syaoran watched the exchange and let out a sigh of relief as he placed his own bag down on the desk in front of her. He then look up and was met with a cold glare. Nevertheless, he took the seat and smiled back. The glare only intensified. Syaoran then glanced at Eriol for support, who, was silently laughing at Syaoran's situation. Syaoran then, in turn, glared at Eriol who burst out laughing. Hearing soft chuckles, Syaoran saw that Tomoyo was chuckling while Sakura was shaking her head.

Eriol finally gathered himself, and turned to the two girls. "You're not going to walk away this time?" he asked teasingly. The girls looked at each other.

"No," Tomoyo said, "we don't move in class. These are our seats."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded and added, "if you do irritate us we will just ignore you like everyone else."

The other members of the class, who had entered unnoticed, watched this exchange. They were confused as to why the two new students would seek out the outcasts. But the answers of the universe had to be pondered another time as Mr. Zala swept into the class, asking for them to pull out their Hamlet books.

Walking out the school, Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's impersonations of Mr. Zala when he had heard Eriol was British. He had looked like Christmas has come early and had cut the lesson short to converse with Eriol about English literature. But soon the laughter died down and they walked home in companionable silence.

Sakura's home came up first. Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "I'll come over at 3:30. I'll Bring Sora to drive us there and back. He'll keep our secret." Sakura nodded and gave Tomoyo a hug. She then entered the house she was force to call home.

Sakura entered and ignored everyone she walked passed. Most of them were students who returned the favor. The only people she stopped to greet or to smile at were the workers.

'I only have half an hour to sort everything out. Better get started,' she thought to herself. She booted up her computer and hit play on hers stereo. Linkin Park's Meteora album played. Waiting for the computer to load she changed into black, ripped jeans and a dark green T-shirt.

When the computer finally loaded, she sat down and entered the LAN. 'Father was quite stupid to give me LAN entrance. Oh well, it makes thinks so much easier.' Clicking onto the admin connection a password prompt came up. Smirking, Sakura entered her father's birthday and was granted entrance. 'Too easy Now let's see. Eriol is here as a composer. He's staying in the green room on the West student's wing. Now for Li. The blue room and …piano lessons with Father. There's one scheduled for tonight at 7:30. An hour lesson. Hmmmm. Time for part 2.'

Sakura downloaded a copy of the student files and saved them under encryption. She then shut down her computer. She closed her eyes and sent out a mental call, 'Yue'.

Opening her eyes, Sakura walked to her walk-in closet. Behind all the clothing in the dresses section was her instruments. Taking out her electric guitar and keyboard, she gently placed both on her bed, along with all the needed accessories. Feeling the magic in the air around her burst into motion, she turned and smiled.

"Hi Yue!" she greeted the angel who was now standing by her bed.

"Mistress Sakura," he smiled and greeted back.

"Yue, I need you to deliver a message to Eriol from the Card Mistress. But you must give it to him when he is alone; the other boy Li must not find out. Make Eriol swear not to tell anyone about this meeting." Yue nodded as he listened but his face showed his confusion.

"Mistress, if I may ask, why must this Li not find out?"

"Because Yue, Li is Wolf." Yue's hands formed clenched fists but the anger could not be hidden in his eyes.

"Do nothing to him Yue. He doesn't know who I am. That is why Li cannot know. Please Yue."

Yue nodded and smiled gently. "So where is the message?" Sakura smirked. She held out her right hand and closed her eyes. Her brow wrinkled in concentration as a ball of magenta appeared hovering above her hand. It spun around on its axis as the colour changed to add lines of gold, silver and green. It gradually slowed down to a halt and transformed from a ball of pure magical energy to a rather large marble. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled and the gaping Yue.

"Here you go, Yue. It will react with his aura." Yue accepted it and stared at the little message. He then looked at his mistress and shook his head.

"Sometimes even I forget just how powerful you are Sakura. Consider the job done," said Yue, and he left via magic.

Sakura looked at her watch and swore. It was almost 3:30. Quickly, she grabbed the phone and hit the number for Miaka.

"Miaka, it's Sakura. Can you please get Riku and come up to my room. I need your help. Please come quickly and tell no one." Sakura told Miaka and hung up. She checked and double-checked the equipment. When the door opened, she whirled around. Seeing Miaka and the silver-haired Riku she let out a sigh of relief.

"I trust you two not to tell anyone about this. Tomoyo is coming with Sora any minute now. We are going for a band practice." Sakura let these words sink in and saw the effect it had on the two. Their eyes widened at the implications. 'Good, they understand the importance.'

"No one can know Tomoyo and I are going to start performing again. Especially father. We are going in without any coaches or teachers. We have to win the zonal competitions in two weeks. So when Sora gets here, I need you to load this stuff in the car without anyone knowing. Please?" Sakura looked at them intently, if they didn't agree all the planning would have been for nothing.

Riku looked at her and nodded, "But on one condition." Sakura looked at him expectantly. He broke into a smirk, "I want to hear this band of yours perform. It's been awhile since I've heard or seen you play anything!" Sakura let out a laugh and nodded, smiling.

"Do you even need to ask?" answered Miaka, "Of course I'm on your side. I also miss your playing."

Just then the intercom rang, "Miss Sakura, Miss Tomoyo is coming up to your room." Sakura turned to the two but Miaka placed a hand on her arm. "We'll take care of everything. Be ready for the two of you to leave on 5 minutes."

And all Sakura could say to them was, "Thank you."

* * *

I didn't get to the part I wanted to, oh well. Did you like it? Hate it? Well, then review! I hate getting something like 1000 hits and 50 reviews. What did the other 950 people think??

SJ


	9. Chapter 9

Replies:

Yay! Well done to lilnissmex3 for figuring it out! Yes, I did use two charactors from Kingdom Hearts! I'm not really good with making up names and such, so I pick names/characters from different games/anime/movies ect… see if you can guess from where! Here's a hint for the one anime you guys missed! Two teachers are in one! Enjoy!

Someone asked where Yue was staying. In one of the previous chapters I said Sakura had a huge tree house, (like an ordinary house) so let's just say he lives there.

Someone else was confused as to the school and the Academy. Okay the school is just an ordinary school with the usual school subjects. The Academy is sort of like a place they go to get specialized music lessons and such. Like after school hours and on weekends. It does accommodate some students, like Syaoran and Eriol. And Sakura's father is not the only teacher. So all the students need to go to normal school hence the high school. And since the majority, like 95 of the high school is Academy students, the Academy has some say over the school. Imagine 95 of a school withdrawing? There would hardly anyone left and the school would go bankrupt.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise. I also don't own any of the characters unless stated it is an original character(s). I don't own any of the names used from other anime/games/mangas/books ect… I'm not making any money off this story.

Music: Just for you: written by Sabriel J, L1nx and Ryc0v.

Last time:

"_No one can know Tomoyo and I are going to start performing again. Especially father. We are going in without any coaches or teachers. We have to win the zonal competitions in two weeks. So when Sora gets here, I need you to load this stuff in the car without anyone knowing. Please?" Sakura looked at them intently, if they didn't agree all the planning would have been for nothing._

_Riku looked at her and nodded, "But on one condition." Sakura looked at him expectantly. He broke into a smirk, "I want to hear this band of yours perform. It's been awhile since I've heard or seen you play anything!" Sakura let out a laugh and nodded, smiling._

"_Do you even need to ask?" answered Miaka, "Of course I'm on your side. I also miss your playing."_

_Just then the intercom rang, "Miss Sakura, Miss Tomoyo is coming up to your room." Sakura turned to the two but Miaka placed a hand on her arm. "We'll take care of everything. Be ready for the two of you to leave on 5 minutes."_

_And all Sakura could say to them was, "Thank you."_

Amber met EmeraldChapter 9

Sakura turned as the door opened. Tomoyo stepped inside and greeted Miaka and Riku. Sakura smiled at her friend and asked, "You got everything?"

Tomoyo nodded and asked," Is this your stuff?" nodding to the equipment that Miaka and Riku were carrying out the room.

Sakura nodded. She sighed and sat down on her bed. The day's events were catching up on her. Tomoyo sat next to her and asked, "You okay?"

Sakura groaned and threw an arm over her face. "Yes," she said in a muffled voice, "I'm just exhausted and now we have practice." The she bolted right up; startling Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, we are meeting Eriol at eight tonight. And we need those disguises we used to wear. Li has probably told Eriol what we look like, based on what he remembers. We need to go shopping after practice."

Tomoyo looked thoughtful and nodded, "Where are we meeting him? Did you send Yue as a angelic messenger?"

Sakura nodded, "Tonight at eight in the cherry blossom orchid." She turned her face away from her friend, chewing her bottom lip.

"Hey," said Tomoyo softly, "relax. Everything will be fine, you know?"

Sakura gave her a weak smile, and shook her head. "I'm worried Tomoyo. There are at least a dozen things that could go wrong. And what if… what if he can't bring Kero back? I don't think I… what if I build me hopes up only to get it torn down again?"

Tomoyo merely hugged her. Pulling away, "We can't live without hope. Otherwise we would have given up along time ago."

Sakura nodded and smiled slightly. " It's been almost ten minutes. Come on Tomoyo, we need to leave now or we are going to be late."

And they walked out the room, out the mansion. Sora and Riku were waiting by the car. They were talking but stopped when they saw the two girls.

"It's no fair!," Sora told Tomoyo, "I should have negotiated like Riku! I also want to see the band!" he pouted which made the girls and Riku burst out laughing.

"Sure Sora," Sakura told him before answering Tomoyo's questioning gaze, "I'll explain later. She turned to Riku who was smirking, "My cover is the movies at Austin's house if anyone asks, okay? Please tell Miaka as well," she told him.

Riku nodded and answered, "Sure, no problem."

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the car and Sora drove them to Austin's house. On the way Sakura explained Miaka's and Riku's 'conditions' and Tomoyo laughed.

The car stopped at the house and the two girls saw the garage open with everyone else setting up equipment.

"Hey!" called out Tomoyo, catching their attention, "Can we please get some help here? We brought some equipment and stuff."

Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed some of the stuff and carried to the garage, the guys and Sora also carried stuff and the car was empty. Nodding thanks to the guys, Sora turned to Tomoyo and said, "Call me when you're done, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded and asked, "But we need to go to the mall before we go to Sakura's place. I'm staying there tonight."

Sora nodded and waved as he left. Turning to the gang, they smiled and said their hellos.

"Okay," said Sakura, getting everyone's attention, "We need to get organized first. Hope, you said you would be willing to do PA and PR stuff. Could you keep record of stuff?"

Hope nodded and scrambled to pull out a notepad out of her bag. Everyone was sitting on the floor and watching Sakura.

"Awesome, "Sakura said, "We have a name. We all agreed on 'Victory to Chaos' right?" seeing the nods, she continued. "Sassuke is drummer and Miko is bass guitarist. Tomoyo is lead singer, with Miko and I as back up. I had this idea. One of us could both play acoustic and the other electric. Therefore some songs, I could play the keyboard or violin; depending on what music we play. What do you guys think?"

She looked around the room nervously. Misako nodded and spoke out first, "It's a good idea. It would give you a variety of sounds. Which brings me to my question. What type of genre are you going for? What kind of clothes do you want?"

Sakura looked at the two guys who would be playing with them in the band. Miko looked at the other members and said, "Well, I think we should be variety. Like we could do rock but also soft rock and punk rock and such. "

Sassuke nodded, "Yeah, a rock look is cool but our music can be so much more."

Tomoyo looked at Misako, "I like the idea of rocker punk clothes but they can't be over the top. Make it subtle and sexy," she said, throwing a wink at her. Misako laughed and nodded.

"We'll do the equipment, sound and lighting," said Austin, gesturing between himself and Riley. Riley nodded and added, "I got this really cool software on my laptop that can help the sound and the lighting design."

"Okay, we've sorted out the admin stuff," said Hope, looking up from her notepad, "I'll keep in touch with Miss Revant if you want?" Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. "On to the big stuff. What are you going to play? You have to perform 5 songs, of which three need to be original. And then, Sakura has entered the piano and violin division. You need to perform 4 pieces; one original in each. Tomoyo has entered the voice division. You have to sing 5 songs, one of original work."

Tomoyo nodded and asked, "Any ideas for what cover songs we can sing?"

"Something that means something to us," said Miko and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"What about 'In the End' by Linkin Park? I think it's rather appropriate," Sassuke put forward.

"We could pull it off, " Sakura said, looking at Tomoyo who also nodded, "There's no intense screaming."

"Riley," Hope asked, "Could you get the music off the web?" He nodded before getting up to get his laptop. "But we need three original songs."

Everyone turned to Sakura who sighed. She stood up and went to a backpack that she brought. Digging inside, she pulled out a file. She grabbed her guitar and went back to her seat.

"I thought about this. I have a few songs we could sing. And since we are a rock band, I have one in mind that we could learn now." She said, flipping open her file and paging through it. "It's called Just for you. It's a soft rock and about liking someone but not saying anything. I've only got the guitar music script here, so we'll have to work out the bass and drums."

Everyone nodded and looked at her expectantly. Sakura pulled out guitar and strummed. The melody was melancholic and slow. She played and then began singing softly.

_I remember that time long ago_

_We were together just you and I_

_We were talking. Just casual like_

_I thought you were so beautiful but_

_I was just too scared to say it_

_And so that wonderful moment flew by_

The beat picked up and her voice grew louder.

_So many chances I've missed_

_My thoughts for you clouded in mist_

Going into the chorus, the melody changed to a catchy, upbeat feel with a dash of rock influence.

_Like the stars in the sky_

_When night becomes morn_

_Day in, day out I wait_

_Waiting for a moment_

_Waiting for a chance_

_But every time it's lost_

_And every night I'm crushed_

Sakura stopped and looked them, "What do you think?" she asked.

Tomoyo merely smirked at their faces; their jaws opened staring at her like she was a mutant alien.

"Damn! I knew you were a brilliant musician but I never knew you composed. You really are the next Mozart," said Sassuke in awe; the others nodding in agreement.

Sakura laughed, and answered, "I wrote the lyrics and had the basic melody but it was Tomoyo that helped me refine it."

"Helped you, Saks," Tomoyo threw back, "Sweety, that song is all you!" Sakura shook her head and groaned when she saw her friends staring at her.

"Okay, moving on. I guess you like it," at this there was furious nods, shouts of 'hell yeah' and scoffs of 'well duh!', "So do you want to the rest?" she asked.

Tomoyo leveled her with a stared and Sakura blushed, "Right, stupid question." She began playing again, picking up from after the chorus. The melody still retained it's beat from the chorus and carried the words well.

_I wish I could tell you_

_I wish that you knew_

_About all the things_

_I just did for you_

_I wish I could tell you_

_I wish that you knew_

Of how you make me feel

_When I'm talking to you_

The melody turned harsh at this point, as if venting frustrations. Sakura's fingers danced across the strings in a complicated rift.

_How do I tell you, Are there even words_

_You just so brilliant like an angel from god_

_And I'm just a human that thinks you rock!_

The music calmed down a little to what is was before, but still enrancing.

_Like Water through my fingers_

_You slip right by_

_Falling away in front of my eyes_

_As I stand there helpless_

_No words can be found_

Sakura half whispered the last line again.

_No words can be found_

And the music faded out almost as gently as it began. Silence reigned over the group and Sakura shifted uncomfortable under their stares. She hated this. She never got used to the attention of it.

"We are so playing that song," came Miko's voice, breaking the silence.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Sassuke jumping to his feet, "let's go!" he walked to he drums and picked up his drumsticks.

Tomoyo nodded and turned to Sakura, "Have you memorized the music?"

"Yeah, go ahead and take the sheets. You work with Austin and I'll work with Sassuke." Tomoyo gave her a pointed look at this and Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't mean it like that!" she hissed and Tomoyo gave her a look that said 'yeah right, what do you take me for?'

"I'm going to go and sketch some ideas I have. I'll run them pass you before practice is over," said Misako.

"I'll help Misako," said Hope, "We also need to think of an emblem."

Austin and Riley were already helping Miko set up his equipment and the mikes and stuff. And so practice began.

Surprisingly, it ran rather smoothly. By six, they had music for all the instruments and had written it down on paper. Misako and Hope said they would show the designs next time they practiced. The equipment was packed up and stored in a spare room in Austin's house.

"Guys," Sakura said at the end of band practice, "It's Tuesday today, lets meet on Saturday, okay?" Everyone agreed that they should meet at ten on Saturday and would practice the whole day till four. "Miko, Tomoyo and Sassuke, we need to be able to actually rehearse on Saturday. Learn both Just for you and In the End. We can choose the next song we are going to play then. If the designs can be ready then, it would be awesome and," she said turning to Riley, "you said you could show us some of the lighting ideas, it would rock. We did well today!"

Tomoyo called Sora and while they waited, they chatted with their friends. Everyone was pretty excited about how good the band was going to be.

When Sora came, the two girls rushed off. They had lees than two hours to get ready. They rushed to the mall and told Sora he should wait for them. First they went to get the coloured contacts and then the wigs.

Tomoyo then dragged Sakura into a clothing store and loaded her arms with clothes and pointed at the dressing rooms. Half an hour later they left the shop; arms carrying more than one bag of clothes. Tomoyo called Sora and told him to meet them by the car; they quickly stopped and picked up masks in a Halloween/Party store.

They reached Sakura's mansion a little after seven and they rushed to Sakura's room. Locking the door, they rushed to get ready. They got ready and ate a snack, telling Miaka they would eat dinner much later. At seven-thirty, Sakura used the Teleport Card to take them to the cherry blossom orchid.

Sakura set up barriers and protections incase something went wrong.

"Mistress," came a voice from behinds her, "I have given him the message and he will come."

"Thank you Yue," she replied and gave him a smile.

Sensing the tension is Sakura; Tomoyo asked Yue, "What do you think? Do I still have the magic touch? Can you recognize us dressed like this?"

Yue laughed and shook his head; "I didn't recognize you when I saw you. The only reason I know it's you is because I felt you magic," he replied causing Sakura to chuckle. "Which reminds me. Sakura, you should release your aura, so he can sense you, its almost time."

About eight o'clock, Sakura did just that. She then created some garden chairs using the Create Card, which created a rose for her before disappearing, and waited.

And I'll end it there for now. I am sorry that I haven't been updating but I am in my last year of high school and life has been hectic. I really didn't realize how long I took between posts until a reviewer mentioned it. So again, sorry and I will try to do better!

What did you think? Review! And if anyone thinks Victory to Chaos should play a particular song, I'm open to suggestions!

SJ


	10. Chapter 10

Replies: Oh well, no one seemed to pick up on that Ms. Flay and Mr. Zala are in fact based on Flay and Athrun Zala (Drools!) from Gundum Seed.

I am trying to make the chapters longer and update faster. I do post on average, 2000 words per chapter, excluding author notes and disclaimers. That's like 6 pages! But I'll now be posting about 3000-5000 words. Hopefully that will keep you guys occupied. Also, I now have a friend who is breathing down my neck for updates. The scary part is that she knows where I live. O.o So expect close to weekly updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise. I also don't own any of the characters unless stated it is an original character(s). I don't own any of the names used from other anime/games/mangas/books ect… I'm not making any money off this story.

Music: Colourblind by Darius.

_Last time:_

"_Mistress," came a voice from behinds her, "I have given him the message and he will come."_

"_Thank you Yue," she replied and gave him a smile._

_Sensing the tension is Sakura; Tomoyo asked Yue, "What do you think? Do I still have the magic touch? Can you recognize us dressed like this?"_

_Yue laughed and shook his head; "I didn't recognize you when I saw you. The only reason I know it's you is because I felt you magic," he replied causing Sakura to chuckle. "Which reminds me. Sakura, you should release your aura, so he can sense you, its almost time."_

_About eight o'clock, Sakura did just that. She then created some garden chairs using the Create Card, which created a rose for her before disappearing, and waited._

**Amber met Emerald**

**Chapter 10**

Eriol was sitting in his room, staring at his homework sullenly. Sadly, no matter how much he stared at it, or glared at it, it didn't seem to go away. Sighing he reached over his desk and opened the science book reluctantly. He then gazed mournfully at the page. Sighing he got to work as the minutes ticked by.

I knock on his door broke him out of his thought of momentum and velocities. He turned as the door opened to reveal his cousin. He grinned and set down his pen. Syaoran looked at his smile and immediately got a wary look on his face. That just made Eriol grin even more.

Unable to stand the silence, Syaoran asked, "What?!" Eriol just laughed and shook his head. Still grinning.

"That's quite a girl you fell for," Eriol finally announced, "Didn't know you liked spitfires, Syoaran."

Syaoran growled and turned away, attempting to hide the light blush that graced his cheeks. Deciding to ignore the comment, he asked, "Why does it seem like she hates me and wants me dead?"

Eriol made eye contact with Syaoran, "I have no idea but they seem to act like that with everyone. Well, except those that don't attend the Academy."

"They seemed happy to talk to you, " Syaoran shot back, glaring. Eriol was slightly confused as to his cousin's glare. Then it hit him and the grin came back in full force.

"I also never knew you were the jealous type." The look Syaoran shot him was 100 pure venom. Daringly, he continued, "maybe they know a true gentleman when they see one."

Growling, Syaoran turned to leave. He reached for the oak door and opened it, but be fore leaving he turned and faced Eriol.

"I did come to make sure you had left already," he said and Eriol looked at him confused. "I mean, you do have a lesson with Touya that started at five."

A look of utter horror crossed Eriol's face as he hastily glanced at his watch. Swearing, Eriol grabbed his guitar that was beside his desk and his music notebook and bolted out the door before Syaoran. He was round the corner and out of sight in mere minutes. Leaving Syaoran alone in his room, laughing. Revenge was sweet.

Eriol slid to a stop and grasped the door opened. Panting, he entered only to be met with a glare that would terrify even Syaoran. Gulping, he took a deep breath to calm the nerves and to stop panting.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I was doing homework and I lost track of time. I think the jetlag has messed up my bioclock, " he said in a rush, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

Touya merely raised and eyebrow and sighed. "Just don't be late again or I'll find yourself with another teacher. Sit down," he said, gesturing to the seat by a desk.

Eriol nodded and took the seat, placing his guitar next to the desk. 'Well,' he thought to himself, ' at least the glare had toned down a bit.'

Touya took the seat opposite him.

"Okay, my father asked me to be your teacher. After seeing your file and your work I'll admit you have some talent in composing. But you lack the finer skills. I'm going to teach you how to go about composing." Touya looked at Eriol, pining his with his gaze. Eriol nodded his consent to the plan of teaching and lowered his gaze. "We'll start with the basics. First off, you must write the lyrics. The lyrics always carry meaning and is usually the easiest place to begin."

Eriol opened his book to a clean page and took out his pen. Before he could write even his name down, Touya interrupted him.

"I want you write a song using colour or colours. That's your theme. What you write is up to you but I want to see the theme in it. But this is my advice to you: write on something you know. Something that affects you or you truly believe in. keep it honest to yourself."

Eriol nodded, "Thanks, may I begin?" he asked. Touya snorted and nodded before going to his own desk.

Eriol looked down at his page. Never before ha an empty page seem so daunting. Clean, plain, white. And he needed to full it with something soulful and with colour. He resisted the urge to groan out loud.

'Something you know. Something that affects you or you truly believe in. keep it honest to yourself,' he thought to himself. Letting out a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. He was too tense and he knew it. Nothing would flow if he didn't relax.

His thoughts drifted from his teacher, the great Touya, to his cousin. Homework entered his mainframe and left just as quickly. But one thought stuck. One person seemed to hold his mind captured.

'Ebony hair and amethyst eyes of an angel. Rose lips that quirked in amusement and sent comments harsh enough to injure a lesser man. Tomoyo…' he thought and smiled. Then it struck him.

Smiling, he set his pen down and began writing. Hearing the sound of scribbles, Touya looked up to find his student writing away, occasionally scratching out and changing. There was a new light in the boy's blue eyes as he feverishly wrote. It was almost an hour later when the pen stopped writing and was placed on the desk.

Eriol got up from his seat and approached Touya's desk and placed the book, open, on the desk. Touya put his own pen down and picked up the book. Reading through it, he eyes narrowed, as he seemed to criticize every word on the page. Putting the book down, he picked up his pen and made a few corrections to the lyrics. Finally he put the book down and looked at Eriol, who was standing, waiting.

"This is good, really good," he started, giving Eriol a small smile, "You've obviously found some inspiration. That's good. It's also pretty original. However, I want you to look at how I've changed it. I want a report on the changes and effects, due next lesson. I also want a report on one music band, of any genre, due next lesson. In that report I want all the details as well as the analysis of seven songs. You do know how to do a on analysis, right?"

"Yes I know," replied Eriol as he accepted his book back, "My next lesson is next week?" Touya nodded. "Thank you for the lesson and see you next week then?"

"Yes, and please close the door properly when you leave." Eriol nodded and gathered his things. He made sure to close the door properly. He leant against the wall and opened his book to the page, eager to see what Touya thought was a good song.

_Feeling blue,_

_When I'm trying to forget the feeling that_

_I miss you._

_Feeling green,_

_When jealousy swells and won't go away_

_In dreams._

_Feeling yellow,_

_Confused inside,_

_A little hazy but mellow,_

_When I feel your eyes on me._

_Feeling fine,_

_Sublime._

_When that smile of yours creeps into my mind._

_Nobody told me it'll feel so good._

_Nobody said you'd be so beautiful._

_Nobody warned me about your smile._

_You're the light,_

_You're the light when I close my eyes._

_I'm colorblind,_

_You make me colorblind._

_Feeling red,_

_When you spend all your time with your friends_

_And not me instead._

_Feeling black,_

_When I think about all the things_

_I feel I lack._

_Feeling dreary,_

_When it's not going right._

_All the colours are fading_

_When I feel your eyes on me._

_Feeling fine,_

_Sublime._

_When that smile of yours creeps into my mind._

_Nobody told me it'll feel so good._

_Nobody said you'd be so beautiful._

_Nobody warned me about your smile._

_You're the light,_

_You're the light when I close my eyes._

_I'm colorblind,_

_You make me colorblind._

_Blinded by the light you shine,_

_Colours fade completely._

_Blinded by you every time_

_I feel your smile defeat me._

_I'm colorblind_

_I just can't deny this feeling._

_Nobody told me it'll feel so good._

_Nobody said you'd be so beautiful._

_Nobody warned me about your smile._

_You're the light,_

_You're the light when I close my eyes._

_I'm colorblind,_

'A few changes to the words and rearrangement of lines produced this master piece?' Eriol thought as he stared at the book in awe.

'I know I captured my emotions in my version of the song, but these lyrics express them,' thought Eriol, still in awe as he closed the book, 'that's the fine detail I've always lacked.'

Before Eriol could continue wonderings, his magical senses went haywire. Immediately on guard, his sapphire eyes looked at the area where the magical being would appear. And so he did. In a swirl of radiant colours that flashed, the Great Guardian Yue, appeared, in all his glory. Large wings spread out, hair falling like a waterfall around his head and piercing eyes. Eriol's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Greetings Eriol reincarnation of Clow Reed," the moon angel said, "I came bearing a message from my Mistress, the Sorceress of the Cards." He finished with a bow.

"Greetings Yue, the moon guardian," Eriol replied and he added a bow of his own. He could not help but feel a sense of similarity with Yue. Then he mentally slapped himself, of course. He created Yue as Clow Reed.

Yue quirked his lips at the young man's reaction. He loved getting the awe-inspiring reactions. Clearing his face of emotion he offered the pink ball to Eriol, who merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's the message," Yue replied to the unasked question. He then dropped the ball in the outreached hand and promptly disappeared in a whirlwind of colour. But this went unnoticed.

The moment the ball touched his skin it activated. A female voice filled Eriol's ears.

"Greetings Eriol, Reincarnation of Clow Reed. I, the Card Mistress, would like to request a meeting. We need to discuss several things and I have a request concerning a guardian that you created. I know this is short notice but I'm afraid some topics are of urgent nature. Please meet me at the Cherry Blossom orchid in the Academy of Music grounds at eight o'clock tonight. I'll be waiting. Moreover, come alone. I do not wish to see the heir to the Li clan just yet, and Yue might just kill him on sight. See you there, Sorcerer Reed."

Eriol stood still, just incase another surprise popped up at him. Nothing came and he let out a sigh of relief. In his palm still lay a pink marble, proof that the message was real. He had always wanted to meet the new Card Mistress. She wanted to meet him tonight, without Syaoran. He frowned slightly at the not-so-subtle threat. Whatever happened, it was bad enough to affect both parties to this extent. A cold Syaoran and a threatening Sorceress. Glancing at his watch, Eriol gave a jump. It was nearing 6:30!

He still needed to finish some homework, eat dinner and get ready. With that, he rushed off to his room. Despite having to do all of the above, Eriol still felt restless. Time could not go fast enough.

It was almost ten to eight when Eriol left his room. He could not help but be suspicious that Syaoran had a lesson at the same time of this meeting. It could not have been a coincidence but how did the sorceress know? Eriol could not help but ponder as he exited the mansion and gazed at the grounds surrounding it. He hadn't really noticed them before but they were truly beautiful and inspiring. His eyes quickly located the Cherry Blossom orchid. It was hard to miss.

But more than the scenery, it was the magnitude of an aura that drew his attention. It was powerful and pure. Powerful enough to rival, if not, beat his own. There was only one person who had that much power and he was going to meet her.

He walked to the orchid and entered it, tracing the aura to its epicenter. He eventually arrived in a clearing. His eyes were draw immediately to the owner of the aura. She sat on a garden chair wearing black jeans and a blue top. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands and her dark hair was pulled back, emphasizing her cobalt blue eyes.

There was another girl standing behind her, watching him. She wore full black and also had her blonde hair tied up. She had brown eyes but Eriol could not help but feel he knew her. The last person, per say, in the glade was the guardian Yue.

Eriol gave the Card Mistress a half-bow, which she stood up to and returned. She gave him a slight smile.

"Please, everyone, take a seat," the Card Mistress said, gesturing to the remaining chairs. Eriol took the one directly opposite her and sat down.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Card Mistress. You know my name but I don't know yours," stated Eriol, as he watched her. She gave a low chuckle and smiled.

"I apologize, but I cannot afford for people to find out who I am. In particular, your cousin Syaoran Li," she retorted. Eriol met her stare. He too could play this game of power.

"I am aware of your rivalry and of what happened those years ago. Granted, I only found out a few years ago and by then I could not track you down. The clan had saw it fit not to inform me a Mistress had been chosen as they wished for the heir to be the Card Master. But what I do know is that he does regret his actions of the past, " Eriol shot back, watching her now. She gave nothing away with her body language.

"Call me Sky then, Eriol, " she said, "but we are not here to discuss Li. I have a favor to ask of you." Eriol raised an eyebrow at this. She had a favor to ask of him? Curious, he leaned forward.

"I need you to bring back my other guardian. Li killed him and I had no idea there was a reincarnation of Clow Reed or I would have approached you some time ago. I may have the power, but I don't have the skills yet nor the knowledge of how he was created."

Eriol sat back again, and pondered the request. He would love nothing more than to bring the guardian back but he wasn't sure if he knew how. He would have to research it.

Silence fell upon the group as the two girls and a moon guardian watched the young sorcerer think. Despite it being nighttime the area was well lit thanks to the Glow Card, and the moonlight.

"I'll try me best, but I will have to research it." Eriol told Sky. She gave him a sincere smile, as did her friend. Looking at the other girl Eriol had another rush of familiarity. The shape of her eyes, the high cheekbones, the lips. He was sure he had met her before. Then it clicked, just like earlier in the day, the same attraction. To be sure, he opened his magical senses up to her and felt her aura. He smiled back to her, trying to figure out this mess.

'There's only one way to get to the bottom of this,' Eriol thought to himself.

"How rude of me," Eriol said to the blonde, "I haven't greeted you as of yet. Good evening, Tomoyo."

Almost immediately, Yue was in front of her, as if to protect her. But Eriol had to worry about himself. Sky had wordlessly and with a staff, summoned Sword Card, which was currently pointed at his neck. He raised his hands in a sign of no danger.

But blue eyes glared at him, pining him with her gaze.

"How did you know," she asked in a low voice.

"Her aura," Eriol replied coolly and calmly, despite what he was feeling. "I recognized her aura."

* * *

And I'll end it there or my friend will lynch me for not posting. Mei, I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday as promised, but load-shedding got in the way.

Tell me what you think please!

SJ


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies for the lack of updates, I am in my final year of high school and I am writing my June exams. You can also blame my netball coach for demanding training almost everyday before exams.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise. I also don't own any of the characters unless stated it is an original character(s). I don't own any of the names used from other anime/games/mangas/books ect… I'm not making any money off this story.

Music:

Last time:

'_A few changes to the words and rearrangement of lines produced this master piece?' Eriol thought as he stared at the book in awe. _

'_I know I captured my emotions in my version of the song, but these lyrics express _

'_There's only one way to get to the bottom of this,' Eriol thought to himself._

"_How rude of me," Eriol said to the blonde, "I haven't greeted you as of yet. Good evening, Tomoyo."_

_Almost immediately, Yue was in front of her, as if to protect her. But Eriol had to worry about himself. Sky had wordlessly and with a staff, summoned Sword Card, which was currently pointed at his neck. He raised his hands in a sign of no danger._

_But blue eyes glared at him, pining him with her gaze._

"_How did you know," she asked in a low voice. _

"_Her aura," Eriol replied coolly and calmly, despite what he was feeling. "I recognized her aura."_

* * *

Amber met Emerald

Chapter 11

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she inwardly cursed. She had forgotten about that. Keeping her sword pointed at him, she said, "You will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Especially of who Tomoyo is." There was a cold edge to her voice.

Eriol shook his head and smiled charmingly. "I mean no harm, to neither of you. I doubt I could harm you even if I tried."

Sakura smiled slightly and lowered her sword. Tomoyo gave a light chuckle at his answer, "You're right about that."

The tension decreased dramatically at that moment, but the underlying current was still there with the subtle threat lingering. It was Yue who broke the silence, informing his Mistress of the time. She nodded her thanks.

"Tomoyo, you should leave now, Sakura will be expecting you. I wish to speak to Eriol for a few more moments. Yue, can you escort her?" Sakura asked.

Yue nodded and Tomoyo smiled but there was something akin to apprehension in her eyes. Sakura shook her head at the unasked question. Tomoyo smiled and turned to Eriol, "Goodnight Eriol, see you at school. Night Sky." And she turned to walk away. Yue threw on more warning glare at Eriol, and followed her.

A moment passed as the two left, and Eriol waited expectantly. Sky regarded him and finally broke the silence, "What is it with you and Tomoyo?"

Cautiously Eriol answered, aware of her gaze, "Just attraction." Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Wrong answer" she hissed, the air filled with her magic. "You recognized her when she was disguised and had glamour on! Only after that did you open your senses to check her aura. I will ask you one more time, what is it, and don't you even think of lying."

Eriol met her gaze and let out a small sigh. He had been caught and slightly put off by it. Mentally he slapped his head again. Of course she was powerful! She changed his cards; she had to be.

"When I first saw her I felt like I've known her before. And I know I have never met her as Eriol."

Realization appeared in her eyes, and she finished his answer, "So that means you've known her as Clow Reed." Eriol nodded and watched her. Sakura was staring into space but her face was emotionless.

"It makes sense now. I always found it unusual how she accepted magic so easily. How she too seems to sense it, " Sakura said, " her passed life she was magical or at least close to it."

"I'm going to look into it," Eriol said, "I think the part of Clow is attracted to her for whom she was. And I'll admit I'm attracted to her as Eriol, but as Eriol, I'm also engaged."

Sakura's glare at him increased. "Then I ask this of you, if you are engaged and will remain so, don't play with her heart. Hurt her and you face me."

Eriol nodded as he met her gaze. "If I may ask," Eriol began, "what happened between you and Syaoran?"

Her blue eyes flashed with anger and sorrow. The in the air reacted, crackling with her emotions.

"You don't know," she asked, her voice bitter. He shook his head.

"Not the whole story. All I know is that my cousin had changed dramatically after he came back from Japan, unsuccessful in his mission. What ever happened hurt him deeply. And for some reason, I don't think it was losing the cards that changed him," Eriol said pointedly.

Sakura sighed.

"I was ten when I unlocked the book. Kero was teaching me the basics while I was trying to capture the cards. It was then CardCaptor Wolf appeared. You know him as Syaoran. He wore a mask back then, as did I. We were rivals but I always got the cards. He hated the fact that someone like me would be the mistress of the cards. Someone with no training. I never really knew what lengths he would go to get the cards. One evening, after a captured some cards, we had another confrontation. It was nothing out of the ordinary. He threw some insults and I refused to give up the cards. Then it happened…" Sakura trailed off.

Eriol watched her. When she did not continue, "What happened?" he had to ask.

She gave him a bitter smile and continued.

"I told him it would be over my dead body that he would have the cards. He answered, 'so be it' and attacked me. I was so shocked that he would try to kill me for the cards I could react to the first strike. Kero threw himself in front of me and took the blow. It was enough to kill him. It didn't stop Li though. He continued to attack me. I tried to defend but I only had a few months of training. He had been training most of his life. When he cut my back, I reacted on instinct and used my dagger to cut him. In that moment I had tried to kill someone. It didn't stop him. In the end, I was backed up against a tree, and he tried to slit my throat. The cards reacted and protected me. It created a shield, which shattered his sword. Tomoyo had been there but left to get help when she saw Li was serious. She got my big brother and then arrived as he backed off. I think he finally saw that I was the card mistress and the cards wanted me."

Sakura took a breath but her hands still trembled. "You wanted to know what happened. I was ten when I almost died. I was ten when I almost killed someone. I lost a part of my innocence and grew up that night. Li killed my guardian Eriol. I dread to think what would have happened if he had seen Tomoyo. I will never forgive Li for he has done. At least not while he shows no remorse and while Kero is dead."

Eriol was silenced as he processed what happened. Finally he answered, "It all makes sense now." Sakura looked at him confused.

He gave her a sad smile. "Syaoran changed when he came back to China. He was bitter and withdrawn. Most people thought it was because of losing the cards. But I always thought it was something else. He threw himself into hi training and became almost cold. Almost like he was always trying to be in control. Sky, I think Syaoran lost control that night. He has high expectations set on him and he was trying to meet them. I think the shock that he had almost killed someone made him lose that same part of innocence that you did. He made a mistake and went too far. And he regrets it. It explains why Syaoran has such I tight rein on his emotions. He fears he will lose control again and hurt someone. And the fact he killed your guardian must way heavy on his mind."

Sakura stared, slightly shocked at what she just heard. She didn't know if she could believe it or how much was true. Eriol sighed and looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining.

"I know all you can take is my word on this, "Eriol continued softly, still looking at the stars, "but please give Syaoran a chance. The cards and you have always been a taboo topic with him. I think the only way he can forgive himself is if you forgive him first."

Sakura watched Eriol as he spoke, her heart fighting itself. A part of her wanted to kill Li for he had done; the other part understood how he felt. He felt like how she did. That part wanted to give him a chance. Sighing, she made a choice she knew she was going to regret.

"Tomoyo was right, I'm way too soft hearted, "she muttered, getting Eriol's attention. "If you believe that then tell him of tonight's meeting."

Sakura got and stretched. "It's late, you should go back. Li will be wondering were you are. If you find something, send word with Yue. He will come to a mental call. We can meet here since no one comes here."

Eriol got up too and smiled. "Thanks for giving both of us a chance Sky, and goodnight."

Sakura smiled and replied with a simple 'goodnight' before teleporting out of the clearing.

Eriol gave a soft smile and walked back to the mansion. The stay in Japan was turning out to be more interesting than he originally thought.

* * *

Sakura teleported to her room, were Tomoyo was waiting. Tomoyo had already taken off the wig and contacts. Sakura gave her a smile as she unclipped the wig.

"Damn this thing is itchy," Sakura said with a small smile.

Tomoyo laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yue created a watching pool for me. I saw the whole thing. Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled and gave a nod.

"I think I will be fine. Kero will be coming back. How about you?" Sakura asked, facing Tomoyo and adding softly, "Eriol's engaged."

"I know," Tomoyo, said softly, "I heard." Sakura gave her a hug. "But I think I'll just be friends if that's what he wants."

Sakura looked at her friend, "You're stronger than me then." Tomoyo shook her head and replied, "Nope, just a sucker for pain."

Sakura shook her head and removed the contacts. "I'm going to have a shower. Asked Miaka to bring up some food please Tommy. I feel like writing some songs."

"Sure," Tomoyo answered and she reached for the phone to make the call. "I'm going to edit some songs on you computer. I think I have an idea for on of you old lyrics."

* * *

When Eriol got back to the wing in the mansion, he went first to Syaoran's room. He knocked gently and entered. Syaoran was there and he nodded to eriol, but continued talking on the phone.

"Yeah mom, the lessons went fine. I don't get why the guys such a great teacher. He's been like every other one I've had so far," Syoaran said and then listened. "Yes, I know! Don't worry I won't be disrespectful. And school's fine. Eriol's here, you want to speak to him? Okay." Syaoran looked at Eriol and smirked. "Phone for you."

Eriol took the phone and gave him a look. "Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"ERIOL!!" came the shriek that made eriol pull the phone a foot from his ear. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

By now Syaoran as laughing and Eriol gave a tired sigh. He had forgotten about her. "How are you Meiling? You can stop yelling now."

"I'm good and you Eriol? Oh, and Yelen sends here greetings and love. What's happening over there in Japan?"

"Nothing much, Meiling. Just school, music and some Clow Reed stuff." At that Syaoran stopped laughing looked at Eriol. "Meiling, I'll call you tomorrow. I have homework to complete and my music homework is already a pile high. Send my greeting and love to Yelen and your family."

"But-!" Meiling tried to protest, "No buts, I'll speak to you later. Bye Meiling." Meiling huffed and said goodbye. Eriol sighed and hung up.

"Clow Reed stuff?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow, still sitting on his bed. Eriol nodded and sat next to him.

"I got a message today, addressed to Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Eriol began slowly. He didn't know how Syaoran would take this news, now that he knew the whole story.

"About what and from whim?" Syaoran prompted, now very interested. Eriol was being reluctant.

"It was delivered by Yue, the moon guardian of the Card Mistress. She wanted to see me Syaoran."

Syaoran stared at him in shock. A cold feeling filled him and gnawed at his stomach. "Did you meet her?"

"Yes," Eriol said quietly, "I've been waiting for a chance to meet the sorceress more powerful than Clow Reed himself."

"Does she know who I am and that I'm here?" was all Syaoran could ask. He had tried running from the past and thought he succeeded. But it looked like it caught up with him. After what he had done, he was surprised she didn't come after him already. Especially if she was more powerful that Clow Reed.

Eriol avoided the question, "She wanted to know if I could bring the sun guardian back. I think I may be able to but I will need to research it."

Syaoran looked at him expectantly.

Eriol sighed and continued, "Yes, she knows who you are and that you are here. But she's going to stay away. I think she wants no part of you but to get over what happened those years ago." Eriol froze and Syaoran tensed. He had said too much and let slip that he knew.

"You know then" was all Syaoran said, not meeting his eye, "you know what happened the last time I was here."

"Yes," Eriol said. "I asked her what happened. I wanted to know what changed you."

"Almost killing someone when you lose control changes you Eriol," Syaoran said bitterly.

"Syaoran, everybody makes mistakes."

"Yeah, but not everyone's mistakes takes a life, especially when you're ten years old!" Syaoran shot back.

Eriol could see he could not push the topic. It had been a long day. He gave Syaoran's shoulder a squeeze and walked to the door. But before he left, he said, "you know. I asked her what would it take for her to forgive you. I asked because I know the only way you will forgive yourself is after she has forgiven you. She told me that she could not forgive you while hr guardian is dead and while you feel no remorse. I'll bring back her guardian and I've tried to convince her that you do feel guilt for your actions. That's why she gave me permission to tell you what happened. She's giving you a chance Syaoran. So give yourself a chance too."

Before he could leave Syaoran asked, "Was she all right?" Knowing what Syaoran meant, Eriol smiled slightly, "She lost a little of the same innocents you lost that night but I she was alright.'

And he left Syaoran sitting alone on his bed, deep in thought.

* * *

The next day at school Syaoran was more subdued that usual. Eriol could see what had happened the previous night had affected him deeply. Eriol threw a look at Tomoyo, who looked back confused. Eriol shook his head and mouthed, 'I told him about the meeting.'

Thankfully they and Syaoran and Sakura were the only ones in the classroom so no one saw the exchanged. Sakura was busy reading a book and Syaoran as too lost in thought.

The school days passed fast. Between school and practicing for the band, time flew for Tomoyo and Sakura. During the week, the band had found another cover song to perform and an original one. Sakura was working on the last original song.

Syaoran finally snapped out of the slump and continued as normal. But he felt like there was a small weight that had been lifted off his shoulders. And Eriol has phoned and ordered all of Clow Reed's things to be sent over. They would be coming that weekend.

Meanwhile in Chine, Yelen Li couldn't help but feel a change in the wind. She too had some magic in her blood and it felt like a premonition. Something was going o change and it will be a big change.

Meiling laughed, as she got ready. She was happy she was engaged to Eriol. He was sweet, a true gentleman and gorgeous. True, they were friend and always talked to each over. Well, not as much he and Syaoran talked, but still. Ever since he left he had been distant. Like his mind as elsewhere. Something wasn't right and she will correct that and soon.

* * *

Dum dum duuum! What do you think? The story is actually moving now! Please read and review. I'll only update if there are 15 reviews for this chapter. And I know you guys can do it! I have like 20 story alerts on this story! Thanks!

SJ


	12. Chapter 12

Apologies for the lack of updates, I am in my final year of high school and I am writing my exams. You can also blame my netball coach for demanding training almost everyday before exams and after.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise. I also don't own any of the characters unless stated it is an original character(s). I don't own any of the names used from other anime/games/mangas/books ect… I'm not making any money off this story.

Music: In the end – Linkin Park; Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson; Just for you – l1nx and Sabriel; Everyday Superhero- Smashmouth; Black Parade- My Chemical Romance.

_Last time:_

_The school days passed fast. Between school and practicing for the band, time flew for Tomoyo and Sakura. During the week, the band had found another cover song to perform and an original one. Sakura was working on the last original song._

_Syaoran finally snapped out of the slump and continued as normal. But he felt like there was a small weight that had been lifted off his shoulders. And Eriol has phoned and ordered all of Clow Reed__'__s things to be sent over. They would be coming that weekend._

_Meanwhile in Chine, Yelen Li couldn__'__t help but feel a change in the wind. She too had some magic in her blood and it felt like a premonition. Something was going o change and it will be a big change._

_Meiling laughed, as she got ready. She was happy she was engaged to Eriol. He was sweet, a true gentleman and gorgeous. True, they were friend and always talked to each over. Well, not as much he and Syaoran talked, but still. Ever since he left he had been distant. Like his mind as elsewhere. Something wasn__'__t right and she will correct that and soon._

* * *

**Amber met Emerald**

**Chapter 12**

It was a week before the competition and the pressure was on. The band was at Austin's house everyday and practice at every available moment they could. Sakura and Tomoyo's morning sessions became practices for the classical pieces they would play. They needed to win this zonal competition so they could go through to the State competitions then nationals, then, the World finals. And a lot of that dream depended on the classical sections they were entered under.

As a band, they were running out of time. They had already learnt and perfected the two cover songs: Breakaway and In the end, and only one original song: Just for you. The cover songs had been easier because both Miko and Sassuke had played parts of the songs before. But the last two original songs were giving them trouble. Not to mention Sakura and Tomoyo were pulling out their hair with stress, between school, music and Eriol slash Clow Reed, who had yet to tell them anymore information.

It was Saturday and the band was already practicing by ten. Riley and Austin was using Sakura's recording equipment to record the band, as an archive, and so they could plan the sound levels of each instrument. They were after the perfect harmony.

Hope had filled out all the appropriate forms and was currently helping Misako alter clothing to fir her designs. They were also working on a 'little surprise' for the band which they refused to even hint at.

The band had just run through the 2 cover songs and it sounded really good. As did "Just for you" . They then took a short break, before tackling the two newer songs.

"okay, guys. Time to do Everyday Superhero. Let's perfect this song now. We have a week left and the competition is on Tuesday afternoon. Let's take it from the top," Sakura called to the group, getting their attention. This song she wrote sometime ago when Tomoyo had joked with her that her magic made her like a superhero. It was back then after she caught all the cards and had to fight Yue. After she had changed the cards into Sakura cards, she had occasionally used her powers to save people. Like Windy to trip a robber that had stolen a lady's handbag, or Rain to put out the fire in an old building.

Tomoyo and Miko started to play their electric and bass guitars respectively. It was decided that Sakura would sing this particular song. Sassuke joined in as Sakura started singing, standing in the main singer's place.

Every morning I wake up just the same

Another victim of ordinary fame

Even as she sang, Sakura felt the song was lacking in spirit. It was too stiff and rehearsed. This song was a fun song, based on a joke and a whim. It was about her and the light, humorous side of her power. Going out on a whim, she detached the mike from the stand. And went freestyle dancing. Fooling around to get rid of the tense mood, she skipped forward sing:

I don't see myself as invincible

It's not true at all

Flexing her muscles to the would-be crowd, then she pulled a face, shaking her hand to the audience and turned back to the band. Sakura skipped to Tomoyo, who was struggling not to laugh. Grinning, Sakura sang the next two lines.

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

She then skipped across the stage to Miko, singing to him.

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

Sakura then skipped to the last member of the band, who grinned at her while still playing the drums. Sakura grinned back and sang the lines to him, as if explaining her job, wildly exaggerated by arm movements and facial expressions.

Just a day job that's someone's gotta do

It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you

Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good

Like anybody would

Shaking her head, Sakura decide it was time to go back to the front and sing to the audience, who now consisted of Hope, Misako, Austin and Riley. All of them were watching with interest and faint amusement. But it didn't escape Sakura's notice that they were tapping along with the beat and bobbing there heads. The song was much more relaxed now. Like how it was supposed to be.

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

Sakura put more force in the next few lines, pointing to the audience to make the point.

I'm just like everybody else

After all the hype it's hard to tell

I keep my game face on so well

Immediately, she switched the serious face to a funny one, and back to smiling as she sang the chorus with as much energy she could. Jumping along to the beat.

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world

She sipped to Miko again, and acted the next lines, pulling off the 'I'm a little firl and I am harmless' routine.

I try to hide my true identity

But no one knows it's only me

She then held the mike to between their faces, encouraging him to sing with her. Which he did with a grin.

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

Sakura did the same thing with Tomoyo, who went along with her crazy antics and pulled faces too.

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

I'm trying to save the world

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Sakura knew it was time to clinch it. She went back to centre stage and sang for the audience, jumping and pumping her arms in the air. She needed to make the impact and end the song on a high note.

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

And the song faded out. There was no silence as the audience was cheering. Laughing, Sakura turned to Tomoyo, silently asking if the changes to the song were good. Seeing Tomoyo's grin, she laughed again.

"That was absolutely awesome!" Sassuke burst out, and Miko nodded furiously.

"It really enhanced the song and made it more upbeat. I liked it. We should do it like that from now on," Miko added. And that's how Victory to Chaos's forth song was perfected.

**The weekend before the competitions****…**

Eriol was restless, as he waited for the text to come from China. The topic of one Tomoyo plagued his mind. The fact that he had rarely seen her, apart from classes, niggled at his mind slightly too. She was a mystery to him, one he knew he had to solve. Then there was Syoaran. They hadn't breeched the topic of the Card Mistress yet and his cousin wasn't acting like his normal self. Something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell Eriol.

On the bright side, his classes were going well. School was easy, as usual, and his classes with Touya were going well. There was a lot of work, but Eriol found himself enjoying it. They had started to write the music for his lyrics. They had a vague tune and core idea to work around. He was learning the method to go about writing music and how to structure the said music. Not to just throw some chords together and hope for the best, like he used to. He really had to thank Aunt Yelan for sending him here.

Eriol winced at the thought. every time he phoned his Aunt, Meiling was there. He knew they were engaged, but they weren't going to get married till after they were 21 and she was becoming clingy, fast. He loved her, as a friend for sure. But more than that, Eriol was doubting, especially with the complication of one Tomoyo. And he was back to the root of the conundrum.

Breaking him from his thoughts was a vibration from his pocket, fishing out his cell phone he flipped it open, mechanically answering it. Listening, he bolted upright from his lazing position on his bed.

"I'll be down immediately," he said, ending the call. Toeing on his sneakers, Eriol got off the bed and out the door. He brushed past a Syoaran who was walking towards his room.

"Where's the fire?" Syoaran asked, as he fell into step with his cousin's fast pace.

"No fire, but there is someone from Hong Kong with the texts waiting for me down by the entrance hall," replied Eriol.

Understanding dawned on Syoaran's face and he nodded. "Okay," he said, "but I was coming to see you about the music project for the school. What's-his-name gave us a due date for this week. And we need to start it."

Eriol cursed mentally. He knew he had forgotten something. The music project with Syoaran! Doing that would cut down on research time. Walking swiftly down the stairs, Syoaran broke his thoughts.

"Chill Eriol, I'll help you with this little research project, okay," Syoaran said, causing Eriol to freeze and stop. He turned, in shock, to his cousin. His mouth agape.

Syoaran chuckled and shook his head. "You have been acting strange lately. I know you well enough to figure it out. I couldn't do anything but now I can. Don't look so surprised, I'm not stupid; unlike you." He ended with a smirk.

Eriol shook off the shock and smiled slightly, ignoring the insult. it kind of touched him, that despite the cold mask his cousin wore, Syoaran trusted him enough to let him see passed it. Eriol merely nodded.

Walking into the entrance hall, Eriol stopped in his tracks. Standing there holding a bag was Meiling. Syoaran froze as well, waiting behind Eriol, to see how he dealt with this situation. Quickly hiding his shock and horror, Eriol gave her a charming smile as he greeted.

"What a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you Meiling. How was your flight?" Eriol enquired charmingly, kissing her hand. Meiling giggled.

"It was good. When Yelan said you needed something, I thought it would be an excellent opportunity to visit you!" she said, and then threw her hands around Eriol, pulling him into a hug, "I missed you so much!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind Eriol, causing Meiling to release her hold on Eriol. Syaoran smirked at her, slightly acknowledging his cousin's grateful look.

"So now I'm ignored?" Syaoran asked his friend who smiled bashfully at him. She then laughed.

"Sorry Syaoran, I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Good, I suppose. As well as I can be," Syoaran replied. He quickly changed the subject when he saw her confused expression and her opening her mouth to question him, "Do you have the texts?"

Meiling nodded and open the small carrier bag she had, and handed him a textbook. Eriol looked confused at the only book she handed. He had asked for all of the texts, not just one. Syaoran shook his head slightly, indicating he would explain later, so Eriol turned his attention back to Meiling.

"How long are you staying for? Don't you have school to go to and I won't allow you to miss any," he said. "Not for anything trivial at least."

Meiling gave a sigh and nodded. "My flight was cancelled. I was suppose to come last night and fly out today. So I'm leaving in a few hours. But, I'll come visit in the holidays!"

Eriol forced a smile. There was a time when he would have been ecstatic, but now he was confused. He didn't understand what he was feeling and why. He didn't want to purposely hurt Meiling. Looks like there was no chance to look at the texts until Meiling left and after they did their project. Sighing, he listened to Meiling talk excitedly about them, her, him and Syaoran, going out for a bit.

Meanwhile, in Tokengu, a city three hours away from Tomoeda, Victory to Chaos was getting ready. Hope had gotten them a gig there, as an opening act for a concert. She had only confirmed it in the past week. It would be good practice for them, and they were getting paid. The band that was supposed to be opening had pulled out at the last minute. Hope's older brother was on the organising committee for the concert had heard them the previous weekend when he came to pick Hope up. He was desperate, so he asked them to play.

The venue was the Botanical Gardens of Tokengu, which was slowly filling with people. Their equipment was backstage; they were the second of the two opening bands on that night. The stage manager came around and yelling it was half an hour till the concert began.

Sakura stood off to one side with Tomoyo, neither looking nervous. Sassuke was nervously drumming on the floor with his sticks, while he sat near them. Miko was leaning against the wall, head tilted back, looking slightly green. Hope was off talking to her brother. Riley and Austin were with the tech people, getting ready. Misako had left to fetch the clothing from the car.

"Chill, Miko, Sassuke. We'll be awesome," it was Tomoyo who spoke up, breaking the silence. They both gave her grateful looks. Sakura was still lost in old memories. She had never thought she would actually be playing music again, in front of people. Sure, she had practiced, but it seemed so surreal. And exciting.

"Guys!" came a yell, as Misako run towards they, carrying 4 hangers. The cloths were covered by a cover. She stopped in front of them and panted slightly.

"Here," she thrust them each a hanger with their name on it, "Go get changed and then we have to do hair, make-up and what not. And we have only an hour to do it!" She then pushed them towards their dressing rooms, ignoring the horrified look on the boy's faces.

Sighing, Sakura got changed, raising an eyebrow at what she had to wear. She wore black, skinny jeans and black and silver sneakers. Her top was a green halter neck with black and red designs on it. The most obvious was a symbol, a circle with gothic-styled writing with "V2C" in it. And to finish, her right hand had fingerless black gloves. Sakura's hair was straightened and she wore heavy eyes make-up. She looked like a rocker, causing her to smirk.

Tomoyo wore a violet mini skirt over black leggings and boob-tube white top, with the silver emblem on it. She wore matching white fingerless gloves and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with wisps of hair falling over her face. She also wore heavy eye make up, making her look like a seductive mistress.

The two met up with the rest of their group backstage. Miko wore black jeans with chains and a black wife beater under a red dress shirt that was half buttoned up. Sassuke wore plain black jeans that were ripped and a blue t-shirt. Upon seeing their friends, Sakura and Tomoyo immediately rounded on Misako.

She put her hands up in the international sign of 'wait', "What? I thought, and you do, that you would look hot in it and it's the rocker style," she said.

Sakura just sighed and nodded, glancing to the stage, her hands fidgeting slightly. The feeling was building as time ticked by…

Tokengu Botanical Gardens…

"Due to unforeseeable circumstances, The Redz cannot perform tonight," this announcement caused the crowd to boo loudly. The Redz was a well-liked local band, "however, the organisers did managed to find a replacement at the last minute. So give it for: Victory to Chaos!"

The crowd gave a half-hearted cheer, not knowing the band and therefore not knowing what to expect. Hearing the cheering, or lack thereof, she smirked and began strumming on her electric guitar, drawing the crowds attention to her and her alone. Finishing her impromptu performance with a complicated rift, she grabbed the mike, "We are Victory to Chaos. If you like us, awesome. If you hate us, guess what? We don't give a fuck." And she started the opening rift for their first song. Tomoyo joined in as did Miko and Sassuke.

Sakura started to sing, her voice low and pure and full of emotions.

Now I know,

That I can't make you stay.

But where's your heart?

But where's your heart?

But where's your,

Tomoyo then sang the next verse, taking the audience's attention for that moment.

And I know.

There's nothing I can say.

To change that part.

To change that part.

To change.

The next part had to be sung by Miko, whom Sakura discovered could do the 'screaming' verses really well.

So many,

Bright lights to cast a shadow,

But can I speak?

Well is it hard understanding?

I'm incomplete.

A life that's so demanding,

I get so weak.

A love that's so demanding,

I can't speak.

The crowd fell into the music, singing along, jumping, moshing and dancing to the famous song. Sakura and Tomoyo sang the chorus, giving Mikoa chance to take a breather while Sassuke was going mad on the drums. The energy that was being generated was….amazing, fantastic, electric, awesome…. Simple exhilarating.

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

Sakura then sand the next verse, asking the crowd for the answer.

Can you see?

My eyes are shining bright,

'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,

Of a jet black hotel mirror,

And I'm so weak.

Is it hard understanding?

I'm incomplete.

A love that's so demanding,

I get so weak.

Tomoyo joined her again for the chorus, stepping forward to stand next to her, singing into one mike. All the emotions rushing out and carrying their message. They weren't afraid of living and doing what they loved.

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,

And it was time for Miko to shine. Sakura threw a smile at him as she turned, and walking away from the mike, to the other side of the stage, still playing.

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

These bright lights have always blinded me.

These bright lights have always blinded me.

I say.

Tomoyo followed Sakura's lead and walked to the other side of the stage, opposite to her best friend, playing to the crowd, who cheer in response.

I see you lying next to me,

With words I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid,

"Asleep or dead?"

'Cause I see you lying next to me,

With words I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid,

"Asleep or dead?"

'Cause I see you lying next to me,

With words I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid,

"Asleep or dead?"

'Cause I see you lying next to me,

With words I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid,

"Asleep, or dead?"

For the chorus, Sakura and Tomoyo were back at Miko's side. His eyes shone with excitement and they felt the adrenaline like he did.

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

(or dead)

Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,

Nothing you can say can stop me going home

(Or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

(Or dead)

Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

(Or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

(Or dead)

Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

And the crowd went wild. This new band was really good and certainly got the talent to make the evening worthwhile until American Rejects came on.

Laughing, Tomoyo began the next song….

After their half an hour of fame, the four were laughing backstage, hugging each other not minding the sweat that hung on them. Hope and Misako crashed into them hugging and laughing, only to be joined later by Riley and Austin. The concert had been awesome, with the crowd even calling for more, which was denied by the organisers.

Sakura's emerald eyes met Tomoyo's amethyst ones, and she nodded. They were right. They were ready to show the world what they were made of and shut everyone up for good.

* * *

Over 4000 words. Happy Mei? If I fail finals I blame you!

Read and Review.

Sabriel J.


	13. Chapter 13

Greetings and salutations my fellow homo sapiens. I have decided to fix up all my old chapters and I am looking for someone to beta my work. If anyone is interest speak to me (for all those who know me in the real world) or PM me. It would be greatly appreciated. I suck at grammar and I have discovered that I am practically dyslexic when it comes to typing. My brain works faster than my fingers can type.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise. I also don't own any of the characters unless stated it is an original character(s). I don't own any of the names used from other anime/games/mangas/books ect… I'm not making any money off this story. Also noted, I do not know if there is a Rock! Magazine, but that name was purely made up by yours truly. So please don't sue.

Music: Fur Elise by Beethoven, My Heart will go on, by Celine Dion from Titanic, The Phantom of the Opera by Webber, Speed of Sound by Coldplay, Something by Greenday and Scars by Papa Roach.

* * *

_Last time:_

_After their half an hour of fame, the four were laughing backstage, hugging each other not minding the sweat that hung on them. Hope and Misako crashed into them hugging and laughing, only to be joined later by Riley and Austin. The concert had been awesome, with the crowd even calling for more, which was denied by the organisers. _

_Sakura's emerald eyes met Tomoyo's amethyst ones and she nodded. They were right. They were ready to show the world what they were made of and shut everyone up for good._

**Amber met Emerald**

**Chapter 13**

Syaoran groaned as he rolled out of bed. Yesterday had been a nightmare. Meiling had insisted that he join Eriol and her when they went to town. It was humorous to see Eriol try to escape the day with her but he did feel sorry for his friend and cousin. Yes, Syaoran has a heart, someone alert the media that the Ice Prince of the Li Family has a heart which is beating. And the mention of hearts, a certain girl filtered into his thoughts as Syaoran brushed his teeth. A certain spitfire, emerald eyed girl with a talent for music. Groaning and leaning his temple against the cool wall, Syaoran instinctively knew it was going to be a terrible day.

Eriol was faring no better when he literally fell out of bed. Meiling coming to Japan made it all reality that no matter what he discovered, he was engaged to Meiling. And now, he wasn't so sure he could get married to her. Groaning, Eriol proceeded to get ready for school. Mentioning school, he was grateful that he has partnered with Syaoran for the music project. They had polished an old song they both knew last night after they had left Meiling at the airport. He hadn't had time to even look at some of the text she had brought. That brought his thoughts to one girl and it stayed there.

Meanwhile, already at school, Tomoyo and Sakura were in the music room, Sakura hitting random keys on the piano and Tomoyo was readying a Rock! Magazine. Sighing, Tomoyo put down her magazine and looked expectantly at her friend. Sakura didn't notice as she stared off, he hands drifting across the keyboard, playing a slow melody that was very familiar.

Sakura could not help but wonder if Eriol knew anything new. It had been two weeks now and he hasn't said anything. Though, she knew from the maids, he did get a visitor from China who gave him something. The only logical thing she could think of that he just got the texts and did not research anything yet. But damnit, she was impatient. She missed Kero and it was just plain annoying knowing that she could bring him back but not knowing how, yet. And that knowledge was here, in Japan, waiting to be obtained. But she had been caught up in her own life lately, with music and the band. Thinking of the band put a small smile on her face. They were really good and it felt great to be able to play again. Play in front of people, that is. Saturday had been awesome. It really showed that the five songs were polished and that they were ready as a band to compete and win the competition tomorrow.

"What are you playing, Saks? For the competition I mean, for the piano and violin?" Tomoyo's question broke her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Her fingers never stopped playing.

"Huh?" was her eloquent answer. Tomoyo giggled slightly at her friend and repeated her question.

"Well, I'm playing two for the piano and two for the violin, of which one for each instrument must be original. I've practiced a couple of pieces but I don't know yet. Nothing confirmed."

"Well," Tomoyo stated, looking at her friend pointedly, "you better play Fur Elise for the piano. It is your speciality and knows one can play it like you can, even when you're not paying attention to what you are doing."

Sakura looked down at her hands, startled, and stopped playing. Of the eight page piece she had memorised, she had played the first four unconsciously. It was her favourite piece as she had vague memories for watching her mother perform it and teaching it to her. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"But," Sakura told Tomoyo with a serious expression, "only if you sing My Heart Will Go On."

Tomoyo laughed and nodded. "Deal. But bring the other pieces you're considering to the practice later today. We should perform in front of people again just to get the vibe."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we need to work on the 'performance' part of the playing, or for you, singing." Tomoyo grinned at Sakura and stood up.

"Hey Saks," Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "Please play something."

"Sure," Sakura replied readily, turning to the piano, "any requests?"

"Yeah, "Tomoyo replied softly, as she took her position next to the piano, "play Phantom,"

Sakura froze for a moment and then slowly placed her hands on the keyboard. This song was taboo between them. But now….

"Ready?" Sakura asked softly. Tomoyo took a deep breathe and nodded. And so Sakura played from memory. The introduction flowed from under her finger tips, hands in the perfect arch and pianist fingers glided across each key barely touch to produce a sound.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and waited for her cue. And then she sang. Truly sang.

"_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_Inside my mind."_

Tomoyo, eyes still closed, stayed silent for what would be the Phantom's part. She could almost imagine her father's baritone voice singing with her like he used to do.

_(Phantom)_

_Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet;_

_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet. _

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind._

Tomoyo smiled slightly. Her father always pretended to be this scary ghost-like phantom causing a lot of their practice sessions to stop as he chased her around the room, her screaming as she ran. Singing forgotten in the childish fun. A tear fell, and Sakura noticed but did not stop playing. A part of Sakura realised that to move forward, you have to face your past and make peace with it and Tomoyo was doing just that. And a small part of Sakura was bitter that her sister could face her past, but she couldn't, at least not the biggest part of her past, as amber eyes flashed through her mind.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear,_

_It's me they hear._

_Your spirit and my voice_

_In one combined;_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind._

_He__'s there,_

_The Phantom of the Opera._

_Beware the Phantom of the Opera_

_(Phantom)_

_In all your fantasies,_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery_

_(Christine}_

_Were both in you._

_And in this labyrinth _

_Where night is blind._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind._

Sakura could only hold her breathe as Tomoyo sang the hardest and highest part of the piece perfectly, sounding every bit an angel as Christine.

_He__'s there,_

_The Phantom of the Opera._

_Ah!_

_Ah!_

_Ah!_

_Ah!_

And higher still…

_Ah!_

Sakura used the pedal to decrescendo the music slowly, fading it out to silence. She said nothing, just staring at the piano, in shock and awe. It had been along time and this just reminded her just how beautiful and powerful Tomoyo's voice is.

Tomoyo herself was having an internal battle. She had sung that song perfectly and a part of her knew she would honour her father with it. Taking deep breathe to calm herself, she eventually broke the silence with her declaration.

"I'm singing this for the competition."

The bell sounded and Eriol rushed into the classroom. Syaoran was already seated, smirking at him. Eriol resisted the urge to flip him off. It was not his fault entirely that he had forgotten his guitar and had to run back to the Academy and fetched it. And the first lesson was music of all things! Today just wasn't his day. Damn Syaoran and his damn choice to play the piano for their presentation. He didn't have to lug a piano around but he, Eriol, had to carry his guitar.

Taking his seat as the class filled, Eriol's eyes wondered to his beauty. A small frown appeared as he saw her, sitting and staring blankly at her desk. He turned and silent asked the brunette next to her, who merely shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. And the went back to reading Rock! Magazine. Eriol sighed and finally turned to his cousin who merely shrugged.

And then Hontohori entered the classroom, demanding silence from them.

"Good morning class, today we will be doing presentations. I also have a surprise for you. During tomorrows lesson, we will be watching the zone competitions at the Academy. I know that most of you have entered, " he said, and his gaze went to some Academy students, "but it will be an experience seeing such high quality performances." At this Sakura snorted and Tomoyo gave a hacking cough, that everyone knew was to hide her laughter. Glaring at them, along with most of the class, Hontohori continued, "These are to qualify for the World Competitions for those who may not know. I believe we already have two contestants in our midst, unless I am mistaken?"

He looked at Syaoran and Eriol who both nodded. It was Syoaran who spoke, "We qualified in China."

Hontohori smiled like Christmas had come early. "Well, let's begin."

Sakura winced as Tanya attempted to play the violin, a lesser known piece of Bache. Groaning silently, Sakura could feel a headache come on. These people were horrid. Did they even practice? And the torture continued, though she was curious to see how two qualified contestants would play.

Tomoyo had long since placed her head on her desk and was wishing she had ear plugs. She had been trained from a young age to recognise the correct pitch of notes and to notice errors. But this, was giving her headache. Most were averagely good, a few really good. But there were mistakes in each piece, and she knew that Sakura must be cursing in her mind. If there was anyone who was a perfectionist in music, it was Sakura. And then she heard it. A perfect duet of piano and guitar, but with nop one singing the famous lyrics. Looking up she saw Eriol and Li playing. They were really good. It was technically perfect but lacked something. In response, she looked over at Sakura who was observing the pair with steely eyes. Analysing them.

Sakura noted they were very, very good. No mistakes and technically perfect. But they ere stiff, lacking the emotion and fluidity, but not for the lack of trying. It would be perfect if they could transfer the passion and feeling into the piece.

Needless to say the rest of the class was shocked into silence at the two boy's talent. This time is was Sakura who broke the silence with her clapping.

"Impressive, Speed of Sound by Coldplay," she said partly mockingly with a smirk, "technically perfect, but I personally find it lacking."

"I have to agree," Tomoyo joined in, "but without the emotions, it was rather dull. At most, I would give it an 8 out of 10."

Sakura shook her head, "8? No, I would give them a 7. You really too kind."

At this Syaoran could only raise an eyebrow and Eriol looked thoughtful at their comments. Sarcastic or not, the two knew what they were talking about. Unfortunately, Hontohori was fuming at their disrespect.

"Well," Hontohori said viciously, "since you two have so much to say, you can do your presentation now, instead of Wednesday." Sakura merely shrugged and looked at Tomoyo, who nodded. Sakura stood up and walked to Miko.

"Hey, can I borrow your guitar?" she asked with a small smile. Miko laughed and nodded, handing her the case.

"I would say good luck, but you two really don't need it," he merely replied.

Tomoyo on the other hand, had walked up to Eriol, and asked to borrow his guitar. And Eriol now thanked what ever celestial being it was that made him choose that instrument.

Both girls got stools and placed them in front of the class, sat down. Sakura tested the guitar and nodded in satisfaction that it was tuned perfectly. Tomoyo also found hers to be perfect.

Sakura and Tomoyo started playing together, the same music in perfect time. Two people playing the same piece was difficult as they had to play the notes at the same time and the interpretation had to be the same. It was a simple enough song but the trick was to convey the emotions behind the song as individuals. This made the song amazing.

Sakura started singing, softly but with a strong voice, looking up, staring at Li, before moving on to other individuals. Trying to get them to understand what she was truly saying.

_Another turning point,_

_A fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist,_

_Directs you where to go._

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo, who looked up to meet her gaze, and sang. They kept playing, not bothering to look at the chords. Sakura smiled at her friend.

_So make the best of the desert known as why._

_It's not a question_

_But a lesson learnt in time._

As the chorus began, Sakura sang and Tomoyo joined in. for the first time, their so-called classmates heard Tomoyo sing.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

They played the drift, looking at their guitars. Then Tomoyo sang solo, as Sakura inwardly smirked at people's expressions. They were floored at her sister's voice.

_So take the photographs_

_Still friends in your mind._

_Hanging on a shelf,_

_It's gooder than good time._

_Tattoo the some memories,_

_And ask in on trial._

Sakura sang the next two lines, gazing at the audience, at Sassuke and Miko in particular.

_For what it's worth,_

_It was worth all the while._

They sang together again, for the chorus and the end of the song. Not looking at the audience, but at each other. If there was anyone they would miss of they left that school, it would be each other. Tomoyo on occasion had to look down at the strings, but Sakura was just enjoying the music. They were pouring their hearts into that one song.

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable,_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

Once again the class was shocked into silence. Smirking, the two girls got up and placed the guitars on the stools. They walked to their seats, every person's gaze them. Everyone was trying to formulate words and failing. What they had just seen and heard had blown their minds. Their minds were still trying process Tomoyo's voice,

Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed their bags and on cue, the bell went.

"Thanks so much for the lesson, sensei," Tomoyo said sarcasm as she followed her best friend out of the classroom.

But their comments and performance had tormented the two boys for the rest of the day. Syaoran had wondered if his flaws had always been that obvious all along. Eriol wondered if he couldn't play with passions how could he compose with passion? So the two girls had caused more chaos in the minds of two boys than they realised as they happily went about their day. For them, the incident was quickly dismissed as the excitement built up for the next day.

And it went unnoticed to most that Sakura's bite towards Syaoran had lessened just a bit. But not to her. Sakura knew that by hearing someone perform a piece of music was like looking into their eyes to their souls, or at least that's what her mother used to say. Seeing Li, no, Syaoran struggle to express himself had clicked with what Eriol had told her. Wolf had changed. Tomoyo was confronting the past. Maybe it was time for her to do the same. Eriol was here and they could bring Kero back. The ball was in Syaoran's court now. And Sakura could only mildly wonder how he will respond. The bitterness had dissipated to indifference.

The day passed swiftly for the two girls, each lesson being boring. Finally, when the final bell rang, they rushed out of the school.

"Freedom!" shouted Sakura as she ran out the school gate, waving her arms around. Needless to say she grabbed a lot of attention from the other students, most finding her antics amusing. Then again, almost all the time she was amusing, and if she wasn't an outcast she could have been very popular. Tomoyo smirked and followed her best friend, granted at a more sedate pace.

"What's got into you today?" Tomoyo asked, as they walked home together. Sakura shrugged and grinned.

"I have no clue. I'm just excited and… well… happy! Tomorrow can't come fast enough. You felt it today. You sang today. I guess, tomorrow is my coming out. So I'm excited and strangely enough nervous. Like a good nervous that I haven't felt in years. I really can't explain it," Sakura said rapidly, bordering on babble. Tomoyo nodded in understanding. She still felt the thrill of singing in front of people. Seeing their faces in awe and being able to express her in the way she loved.

"It's, "Tomoyo said slowly, "exhilarating."

Sakura nodded and replied, "That's the word."

The band had one last practice that afternoon, just a quick run through of the songs and last minute checks to ensure everything was in order. Everyone was bubbling with excitement, despite it being such a short practice.

When Sakura got home, she dropped her bag on the floor and enjoyed a nice hot shower. That always rejuvenated her. Then she set down to do her homework while listening to music. It was her special mix of rock, dance, classical and anything else that caught her fancy over the years.

After completing her homework, Sakura sat with a black piece of paper, tapping a pencil in thought. Finally she wrote:

I tried to help you once,

I guess my only vice.

I saw you going down

But you never realised

That you're drowning in the water.

So I offered you my hand.

Compassions in our nature,

Tonight's our last stand.

And she stopped. Not knowing where she was going with this song. It felt like she was trying to put her feelings to words. Rereading the verse she wrote, her eyes widen in shock. Subconsciously, she wrote about that night. That night with Wolf and Kero… she had tried to stop him. To make him see what he was doing. But he never did until it was too late. That was the last time she saw Wolf. Now, she had to deal with Syoaran Li. She shook her head. By merely being here he was messing with her. Cautiously, Sakura kept on writing.

I tear my heart open.

I've sewn myself shut.

My weakness is

That I can't do much.

And my scars reminds me

That the past is real.

I tear my heart open,

Just to feel.

Looking at the words, Sakura had an epiphany. It was true. That one night changed her more than anything else. She had tried to keep her normal life and her magical life separate but that blew up in her face. She was broken out of her thoughts by Mika who looked at her nervously.

"What's the matter Mika?" Sakura asked, worried. Mika smiled slightly.

"Sakura," she said softly, not meeting the young mistress's eyes, "you father has requested your presence at tonight's Academy dinner. He insisted."

Sakura sat shocked. She never had been present to one of those since she quit music. She was never invited. It happens once every month when all the students at the Academy had a formal dinner here at the Academy with all the teachers. Her Father used it as a 'bonding experience' and was strictly for the Academy. At the mere thought of going, Sakura's blood flared with her temper.

"I suppose," she ground out reluctantly, "that I can't say no." Mika shook her head and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Fine, I'll go."

And Mika left her to stew in her thoughts. Sakura grinned evilly, despite the sinking feeling of dread that was filling her.

All of the students were milling around talking, and enjoying themselves. And all of them dressed formally. It was then, ten minutes late, did the doors swing open to reveal Sakura dressed in jeans and a T-shirt that said 'I hate Authority.' This was a stark contrast with everyone else dressed in suits and evening wear. And she was chewing gum.

Syaoran had choked on his drink when she entered. Eriol had chuckled quietly, and muttered, "She knows how to make an entrance." Touya smirked and shook at his sister's antics. He knew she was a firecracker. However, glancing his father, he seems to forget that, as he turned red with anger.

"Sakura!" he all but shout, "What are you wearing? This is the Academy Dinner. I expected you to dress appropriately."

Sakura shrugged, eyes dancing with mischief. "I'm not expecting to stay long. What do you want, Father?"

"How can you disregard the invitation? You are the first non-student to ever be invited!"

"I'm not part of your precious Academy," Sakura's eyes flashed with anger and she spat out her words, "nor will I ever be. I really doubt there is anything anyone of you could teach me."

"You could be taught some respect! I thought maybe you changed. I thought maybe you came to your senses and join the Academy. Especially after what occurred in you Music class today. Tomoyo has returned to singing and her mother has been informed. She is flying back tomorrow from Paris to continue her daughter's training. But it seems you're still acting like a foolish child. What a pity that you mother wasted her time with you," her father said coldly.

"Don't," Sakura turned even colder, "you ever insult Mother. She was an amazing musician. And don't even talk about Tomoyo. You know nothing of what she plans and wants to do! I am not your little prodigy. I know what you want. You just want the publicity I would generate. I was the prodigy, but that is the past now."

The whole hall of people watch the father-daughter pair battle it out.

Sakura turned away to walk out, but stopped by the door. Not turning around, she said, "Do you know what the pity is? After mother died, you killed any passion I had to play. You destroyed my love for music. But you didn't notice, you were too caught up in making the Academy successful. So don't ever expect me to play for you ever again. Mother inspired me to play, but you broke me. I grew up and dealt with it. So please do us all a favour and grow up, Father. Because not everything it perfect in your perfect little world." And she walked out. Leaving a shocked hall.

* * *

Wow, another update. I love my laptop. Again, if I fail I blame all of you as your reviews inspire me to write more. I wrote and rewrote this chapter 3 times to get if perfect. Or near perfect because I think is it important as it shows a turning point in the story, especially for Sakura and Tomoyo.

Read and review.

SJ


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my adoring fans!

* Absolute silence with a cricket creaking in the background. *

(sweatdrops)

Oh well, never mind. Here's the next chapter as my birthday gift to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise. I also don't own any of the characters unless stated it is an original character(s). I don't own any of the names used from other anime/games/mangas/books ect… I'm not making any money off this story. Also noted, I do not know if there is a Rock! Magazine, but that name was purely made up by yours truly. So please don't sue. The songs: Sorrow's Serenade is also made up, at least the one I'm imagining is.

Music: Fur Elise by Beethoven, My Heart will go on, by Celine Dion from Titanic, Wishing you were sometimes here Again by Webber, Devil's Trill (I can't remember the composer.),

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Don't," Sakura turned even colder, "you ever insult Mother. She was an amazing musician. And don't even talk about Tomoyo. You know nothing of what she plans and wants to do! I am not your little prodigy. I know what you want. You just want the publicity I would generate. I was the prodigy, but that is the past now."_

_The whole hall of people watch the father-daughter pair battle it out._

_Sakura turned away to walk out, but stopped by the door. Not turning around, she said, "Do you know what the pity is? After mother died, you killed any passion I had to play. You destroyed my love for music. But you didn't notice; you were too caught up in making the Academy successful. So don't ever expect me to play for you ever again. Mother inspired me to play, but you broke me. I grew up and dealt with it. So please do us all a favour and grow up, Father. Because not everything it perfect in your perfect little world." And she walked out. Leaving a shocked hall. _

**Amber met Emerald**

**Chapter 14**

Sakura woke up with a jolt. Excitement laced through her veins. _Today was the day!_ Smiling, Sakura literally bounced out of bed and immediately turned on her computer. She opened up her webcam and created connections to Tomoyo. She left it on as she went to her en suit bathroom to get ready for the big day. Exiting the bathroom some time later, as she towel-dried her hair, the computer beeped. Tomoyo had logged on.

"Hey Tomoyo. How are you this fine morning?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend.

Tomoyo laughed and smiled back, "Excited, slightly nervous and highly energised. I can't wait!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. Tomoyo was already dressed and ready.

"Can you come over here first?" Sakura asked, "Sora can give me a lift to school and…" Sakura broke off and her eyes dropped from the computer screen, "we need to talk Tomoyo," she added in a small, soft voice.

Tomoyo looked at her friend and sister in worry. Nodding seriously, she replied, "I'll be over in five minutes."

True to her word, not ten minutes later, Tomoyo walked into Sakura's room as her friend was drying her hair with a hair dryer. Sighing at her friend, Tomoyo took the hairdryer from her, successfully startling Sakura who hadn't notice her enter the room,

'You still can't dry and set your hair on your own," Tomoyo stated exasperated, but with a small smile.

Sakura merely pouted and a small blush fell across her cheeks, before she cheekily replied, "Why should I? You will always be here to do it for me." And she stuck out her tongue at her friend.

For a few moments, neither said a word. Tomoyo continued to dry Sakura's hair and set it so it fell in straight waves.

"Father requested my presence at last night's Academy Dinner," Sakura finally said, "I went but I didn't plan to stay. He blew up at me. He wants me to join the Academy. And I told him no way in hell I would join the Academy."

Tomoyo said nothing, just letting her friend tell her at her own pace. The fallout with her father had hurt Sakura deeply. She did love her father, but sometimes his action spoke louder than words. Sakura kept telling her that her Mother's death had changed him drastically. He had become more focussed on his Academy and even family came second to that. Tomoyo just thought it was his way of dealing with grief.

"Hontohori told him about the practical we did. He thought I was going to play again. He thought that only the Academy could claim the right of whom I represent. I refused. Tomoyo," Sakura carried on, in the same small, almost vulnerable voice. At that, Tomoyo stopped what she was doing.

"Tomoyo, he told me that your mother knows you are singing again. Apparently, she is flying back from Paris now to start training you again. He said you were going to continue your family's legacy and that I should as well."

That statement was met with silence as Tomoyo gripped the hairdryer tightly, her emotions raging. She said nothing.

"But I know you would never do that, right?" Sakura asked, bending her head backwards, green eyes pleading with her friend. The pain was in the amethyst and Tomoyo shook her head.

"I won't go back to singing for her, no matter what she does or says. What she did was unforgivable. She lost all rights as my mentor. Maybe, one day, I'll be able to truly call her my mum. But not now."

Sakura nodded and looked down again. "I told my father to not talk about things he didn't understand. He then told me, in front of the whole Academy, that I was a waste of my mum's time."

Tomoyo froze. Sakura only admired one musician, and that was her mother. No matter how great people thought Mozart or Bache was, Sakura held her mother above them. That must have hurt. Sakura gave a hallow laugh.

"I told him off. I told him that mum was a great musician. That she inspired me. And he, he only destroyed my passion. He broke me. I told him to grow up and realise that the real world isn't like his perfect little world. And I left."

"Sakura," Tomoyo said, turning off the hair dryer, "I am sorry. Are you okay?" Sakura nodded with a small, bitter smile.

"I'll show him, Tomoyo. We will show them all, starting today."

Tomoyo nodded and turned on the hairdryer again. Silence engulfed them again.

"I'm going to play Fur Elise for the piano and Sorrow's Serenade as my original piece. For the violin, I'll be playing Wishing you were somehow here Again and Devil's Trill as my original piece," Sakura said out of the blue. Tomoyo nodded, thinking over the choices.

"You will outplay everyone else on standard alone, forget performance points," Tomoyo stated with a grin, "Nice."

Sakura laughed. "What about you?"

Tomoyo smiled, "'My heart will go on' and 'Wishing you were somehow here Again'. We thought the same thing."

Sakura giggled, "Well, geniuses do think alike."

Tomoyo nodded, "I spoke with Hope yesterday. She said it's the only in the next level do I have to sing an original song. And the Misako will bring the clothes. Austin and Riley will bring the instruments. We just have to be there meet them before school to speak with Ms. Revant. Everything is ready to go."

Sakura nodded, thinking as Tomoyo turned off the hairdryer. "Done," she proclaimed proudly, giving Sakura's hair one final brush through.

Sakura gave her a mega-watt smile, "Thank you so much Tomoyo! I would have had an afro otherwise." Tomoyo just grimaced at the thought and the memory of when that actually did happen.

"Okay, let's go!" Sakura said as she jumped up from the edge of her bed where she was seated and grabbed her desk. Raising an eyebrow at her friend's energy, she had to ask, "What did you eat for breakfast. If it was Coco Pops I'll kill Mika."

Sakura turned to her friend and gave a sheepish smile. Her stomach gave a loud grumble. Tomoyo shook her head. Trust Sakura to forget to eat when she was excited about music.

After another ten minutes, both girls were seated in the car with Sora driving them to school. Both were chatting about bands, with Sora half-listening in.

"Okay, the hottest guy in a band has to be the lead singer from 30 seconds to Mars," Sakura told Tomoyo seriously. It didn't help that Sakura was in an 'I love 30 seconds to Mars and they are the best band ever!' stage.

But Tomoyo nodded in consent, "I'll give in that he is easy on the eyes and I loved his hair in the music video 'From Yesterday'. But what about the other cute guys. The lead singer from Blink 182 to way cute."

Sakura patted her hand on her friend's shoulder, sympathetically. "Tomoyo, I read on the band's website, he's married now."

"What!" Tomoyo cried in dismay, causing Sora to stifle his laughter, "When? Who? I will kill her!" Tomoyo entered 'rage mode'.

Sakura shook her head, "Alas, you cannot. He married Avril." Tomoyo deflated at the mention of her favourite female singer. "But," Sakura continued, "I think I know of a musician that you would love."

Tomoyo perked up, and looked intently at Sakura, who gave a grin. "Oh, just this cute blue-eyed guy from our music class. I believe his name is Eriol," and before she could continue, Tomoyo pounced on her, a blush evident on her face.

"Sakura! That's not fair!" Tomoyo half-whined. Sora had long since given up trying to hide his laughter, and was chuckling at the two girls.

"Fine! Fine, I will say no more," Sakura relented. And Tomoyo nodded with a smile, which then turned into an evil grin. Sakura gulped.

"Well, enough about my love life. What about yours, Saks? I mean you have one very interested bass player after your heart," Tomoyo stated with a glint in her eye.

"Huh?!" Sakura sat up, shocked and confused, "What? Who?!"

Tomoyo laughed. "You must be blind to miss the looks he has been giving you!"

"What do you mean?! And who?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Miko has the biggest crush on you! Haven't you noticed it?"

Sakura groaned and shook her head. "Miko? Seriously? Gah! Not good! You know I like Sassuke, who happens to be dating Miko's sister and twin: Misako."

"And so it the melodramatic love life of one Sakura -ow! Don't hit me. You know it's true!" Tomoyo replied, rubbing her arm where Sakura had punched her. "Sora, why aren't we at school yet?"

Sora laughed and answered, "We have been here for a few minutes, but you two girls were too busy chatting."

Both girls peered out the windows to see they were outside the school already. Laughing and shouting their thanks, they raced out of the car and into the building.

After the first lesson, ("Maths! Out of all the lessons I miss I still have to go to Maths. God must hate me!" Sakura practically cried.) the grade got on busses and left for the Amphitheatre. The amphitheatre was built on the Academy's grounds but opened to the public. It was where all the performances took play and any shows that came to the town.

Sakura looked around and smirked. There was a large crowd who turned out to watch, her Father was her and so was Tomoyo's mother. There was also a TV crew, who were obviously here to catch some snippets for the news. After all, the Academy, which produced some of the best musicians, was participating.

Tomoyo's eyes widen slightly as her Mother approached them. In an instant, Tomoyo's face became stony and cold. Sakura stepped up behind her, offering her support.

"Tomoyo! Darling!" the tall woman gushed excitedly, "I've heard the news! It's wonderful you have decided to sing again. I came as soon as I heard! Tomorrow we will head to Paris and you will join in the show that I am doing. We fly out tonight, it's all planned. I knew you would come to your senses!"

Tomoyo watched her with disdain and the only emotion she displayed was the clenching of her fist. "What are you going on about, Mother?" Tomoyo asked stiffly.

"Why your return to the music industry, of course. It's fantastic!" she replied, as a matter of fact.

"I think you are mistaken. I will not sing professionally under you, Mother. I stopped singing for you when Dad died. I'm not one to break my word," Tomoyo replied calmly, with a small smirk.

Her mother spluttered at her daughter's response and her face turned an impressive shade of red.

"What is the meaning of this!? Did you or did you not sing in your music class? Are you or aren't you going to start singing again?! And what do you mean by not performing under me?"

"Exactly what I said, Mother," Tomoyo replied, "I did sing in my music class as I do want to pass the class. And yes, I may sing when I chose to. And I won't sing under you. You lost that right a long time ago. In fact, I have changed my surname. I'm no longer a Daiouji, but I took on Dad's surname. I'm Tomoyo Yukimura."

Silence. Tomoyo's other stared at her daughter with absolute horror. Sakura herself was slightly shocked. She didn't know about the name change.

"So you have chosen," Tomoyo's mother said coldly, her eyes boring into Tomoyo. Tomoyo met the gaze with a cold look of her own. "There is no turning back now, Tomoyo. I see I have once again wasted my time and effort on you. What a disappointment. You father always did spoil you and no good came out of it." As she walked away.

Tomoyo took deep breathes, trying to steady herself against her raging emotions. Anger, sadness, guilt… it was maelstrom inside of her. Sakura touched Tomoyo's shoulder softly.

"Come on," Sakura murmured, glancing at the TV crew who was watching them and filming them with interest, "let's get out of here. Away from wandering eyes."

Tomoyo nodded and allowed her to be led away. They walked to a secluded spot in the Amphitheatre, at the top away from everyone else. Seeing the whole confrontation, the others continued but kept their distance. They acted as guards as Sakura tried to help her best friend.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked softly. Immediately, Tomoyo threw herself into Sakura's arms, sobbing.

"I had to do it. I had to change my name; otherwise she would get all the credit for what I will do. But it hurts Saks. It really hurts, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. Saks. I…"

"Shh!" Sakura murmured softly, "I know. I know. It's okay. It'll be okay. It has to hurt because you love her. It's okay." Sakura kept saying the soothing words as Tomoyo slowly calmed down.

"Better?" Sakura asked when Tomoyo pulled away. Tomoyo nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry about that," Tomoyo said, looking at Sakura then the others. Misako and Hope smiled back at her.

"No problem, its okay, "Sassuke reassured her, with Miko nodding.

"I hate to interrupt, but we are on in one hour and you guys need to get ready," Austin said, "The stuff is in our practice rooms."

Hope looked at her watch and nodded, "All the admin is done. We are the last ones on stage. It's the solo performances first then the band items."

"Well then," Tomoyo said, gaining their undivided attention, "what are we waiting for. Let's go and get ready. Not to mention, warmed up." Sakura looked at her friend as saw that glint back in her eyes. Sakura wondered again at her friend's inner strength, a strength she couldn't hold a candle to. No matter how powerful she was, Tomoyo had the power where it counted.

Nodding, Sakura said, "Let's go," and everyone followed to their rooms. The rooms were in the building next to the theatre. It had been built especially for the theatre as it had change room and practice rooms for musicians. The theatre did have rooms but this building was for when a large production was put on.

Sakura got changed into the black mini skirt with knee-high boots and a black t-shirt with the silver band logo. Her hands had the black fingerless gloves and her hair was left open. Tomoyo wore skinny jeans in a dark blue and a black JT top with a blue band logo and sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. They did their make up a little lighter than last time, but still like rockers.

Sighing, Sakura sat by the piano as they waited for the rest of the band to get ready. Tomoyo paced around, wringing her hands. Annoyed at the silence, Sakura ran her fingers across the keys, playing scales quickly. Tomoyo stopped pacing at this.

"Sakura," Tomoyo asked, "please play my warm up routine." and Sakura complied.

The judges talked quietly amongst themselves, mildly impressed by the overall standard. There were a few excellent performances and a few average one, but overall toady had been productive for them. But there was one last group. They had been informed that the main purpose of this group was the band item, so the judges couldn't help but wonder why. The group items so far had been quartets and such for classical music. This group enter as a rock band! Interested, they waited for the group to come to the stage as they sent a runner to call them.

The runner returned and nodded, the group was waiting backstage. The one judge cleared his throat and called out, "The first section is the violin performance. Would the competitor please step forward and state you name and the name and the name of the piece you will be playing."

The crowd waited, most had no idea who else was left. Sakura's father was especially interest in who it could be.

Backstage, Sakura took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage, violin in hand. She walked calmly to centre stage, ignoring the shock expressions and murmurs that rose up from the audience.

"Sakura Kinomoto and I will be playing, 'Wishing you were somehow here again', By Webber." The judges checked their notes and nodded.

Sakura placed her violin against her neck and lifted her bow, and with a deep breath, she began. Slowly she played the haunting melody, touching each person's soul. She swayed gently to the music, eyes closed by face expressive. It was if she was playing to someone. And those who knew her knew she was playing for her mother. Each note rang clear and her fingers moved with practiced ease. Perfect; not a note off. Perfect and soul moving, the judging were shocked speechless. It had been a long time since Sakura Kinomoto graced the stage with her music.

Slowly, she drew the last note out, and slowly lowered the violin as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah! Go Sakura!" came Tomoyo's excited cheer from backstage.

"Mozart is in the house!" came Sassuke's voice and any other comments were drowned out by the applause she received as the audience shook off their stupor. Bowing, Sakura smiled slightly and waited. Once the applause had died down, she spoke again,

"My next piece is an original, called 'Devil's Trill.'"

The judges nodded for her to play and she raised the violin again. She closed her eyes again, and relaxed her body. Then, she began the fast pace melody. Devil's Trill was one of the most difficult pieces she knew, as it comprised of various chords in quick procession. Her left hand barely touched the strings before moving to the next chord, creating the chaotic melody. Yet, the sounds melted into a fast-paced song that expressed a professional air. Standing there playing, Sakura looked like a true performer as she seemingly played the piece without concentration or care. That it just flowed from her.

And abruptly as it started, Devil's Trill ended. Leaving gaping judges and students alike. Sakura's father just stared at his daughter. It had been a long time since anyone attempted that piece, let alone play it with near perfection as she did. Again the cheers rang up as Sakura gave a bow and walked off stage, releasing her breathe.

Stepping backstage, she gave Tomoyo a weak smile. Sakura had been very nervous about playing that piece as there was so much she could have messed up. No matter how she looked when she played, it was all an act to how she felt inside.

The noise subsided as the judges collected themselves and called for the next contestant for the voice category. Tomoyo squared her shoulders and walked on stage, ignoring her mother.

"Tomoyo Yukimura and I will be singing Wishing you were somehow here again, by Webber."

And she waited for the cue. A few moments later, the piano cut the murmurs. Listening to the music, Tomoyo started to slowly sing…

_You were once my one companion._

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father,_

_And then my world was shattered._

The crowd stilled as her voice filled the theatre, and captured everyone's heart. Tomoyo's voice was pure and full. It was simply beautiful, and yet in this song, heartbreaking. Taking a breathe; she prepared herself for the chorus that would follow, pulling back the tears.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed_

_If I just dreamed._

_Somehow you be here._

Following the verses, Tomoyo walked forward, using the stage. Every eye was on her, enchanted by the siren in front of them, as the sound seemed to flow from her very soul.

_Wishing I could hear you voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't helped me do_

_All that you dreamed I could._

Tomoyo gave the audience a sad smile as she walked across the stage slowly, singing each word with conviction and sorrow. Recreating the scene Christine was in from the film.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seem for you the wrong companions;_

_You wee warm and gentle._

_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye._

She was at centre stage again, and the crowd was eating out of her hands. She appealed to them as she sang; trying to express what she was feeling. Trying to get the audience to feel what she was feeling.

_Try to forgive,_

_Teach me to live._

_Give me strength to try._

_No more memories,_

_No more silent tears,_

_No more gazing across the wasted years._

_Help me say goodbye!_

_Help me say goodbye! _

Tomoyo ended the high note, panting slightly. The cheering continued to quite some time, as Tomoyo bowed. Her face was flushed and she was on an adrenaline high she again. The type she only got from performing. Eventually, the judges called for quiet. Tomoyo sang the next song with as much conviction as the first. But she had chosen this song for one reason. It showed off her voice at its best. She sang every high note, just as Celine Dion does, pure and perfect.

Bowing to the crowd again, she smiled and walked off stage, only to congratulate by her friends. And those meant the most to her. Laughing, she hugged and wished Sakura good luck. Sakura walked onto the stage again, as Tomoyo tried to calm down. Sakura walked across the stage to the grand piano on the side. This time the crowd held their breath. After all, she was a legend in the town, the modern Mozart.

"Sakura Kinomoto, and I will be playing Fur Elise, be Beethoven."

And she began. If she was good on the violin, she was brilliant on the piano. The music was more fluid as her fingers danced on keys. Each note carried a sound and emotion. Her eyes danced to the melody as she smiled. Sakura truly played and it was beautiful. Perfect. That was only how one could describe the piece as Sakura played the eight pages from memory.

The clapping started before the last faded, even the students who hated her, clapped grudgingly. Sakura merely bowed her head in response and waited patiently for the applause to die down.

"My next piece is Sorrow's Serenade, an original piece."

And she played the haunting melody that told a tale of betrayal and pain. The sorrow pervaded everyone there through the slow song. It was a smooth piece, and just as difficult as Fur Elise. Once again, the applause, at least to Sakura, was deafening. Smiling, she bowed by the piano and walked off stage. As she stepped into the wings, she was grabbed and shoved towards her guitar. The band was getting set up and tuned. Then they waited patiently in the wings.

The judges scribbled their notes, and talked softly to each other. The performances they were given were of international quality. The group needed to put on a good performance now and they would win.

"The last item, we are ready for you," the judge announces. It was Sassuke that walked on first, eliciting a cheers from a group of people. The band soon followed. They were set up and ready, waiting for Sakura's cue. Sakura step up to the standing mike.

"Sup people, we are Victory to Chaos," she said, and the group cheered again, coming to stand in front of the stage. Sakura laughed, "As some of you know already. We will perform 5 songs today, 3 over songs and 2 originals. So enjoy!"

And Sassuke counted them in, starting with Superhero. The band picked up the music and the energy grew as Sakura sang around to the stage. Teasing and laughing at the audience.

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Trying to save the world, but never really sure

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

Nothing more than that, that's all I really am

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero

And Sakura ended the song, panting as cheers went up.

"Thank you! That was our original song and Sassuke's, our drummer, favourite song, Superhero. This next one, you know it, you love it. Famous Last Word, our cover version of My chemical Romance's song."

And Miko then stole the show. It was not as energised as the performance at the concert, but that was expected. It was surprising that so many people stayed to watch them as these students were Academy student who lived and breathed classical music.

"Wow, let me introduce to our bass, Miko!" Sakura shouted, laughing at the cheers and wolf whistles that came from the crowd. "Now, the stunning Tomoyo will sing a cover of Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway."

The song calmed down the atmosphere, giving the band a soulful song that inspired many. It was popular and many found themselves singing along. The judges were bobbing their heads along to the music as they scribbled away.

"And I'm Sakura! And we are Victory to Chaos. Now we are going to tone it down, with our original song, Just for you," Sakura spoke into the mike. She quickly swapped her guitar to an acoustic one. She played the soft melody and soon Miko and Sassuke came into, but retaining the quiet tone the song had. And Tomoyo sung it alone, sad and soulful. The chorus was catchy and many sang along with Tomoyo who wasn't just singing, but performing as well.

As the song faded out, Sakura spoke, "Sadly, it's time for our last song. It's a cover version of Linkin Park's In the End!"

And they blasted the music. It was the last song and they decided to go out with a bang. This was arguably their best piece. '

Sakura and Tomoyo shared the lyrics, alternating in a pattern only they knew and Miko screaming the lyrics. They meshed together, finding a harmony between them, and it felt good.

I had to fall to lose it all,

But in the end it doesn't even matter.

And the song ended. Everyone was breathing heavily but smiling. That performance had no mistakes at all. A first for them. Bowing, they walked off stage with cheers ringing in their ears. Laughing, they waited the verdict to see if they had beaten the highest score. Only first place went through to the next round, so it was first place that they were after.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and tell me something. The hairdryer thing is actually me. I really can't dry and set my hair at the same time, resulting in near-afros.

This story has broken over one hundred pages! WOOP! I wonder how my English teacher would react if I handed that in as an essay….: P

SJ


	15. Chapter 15

Greetings again. This is way more entertaining than studying biology. It's short though because I had difficulty writing this chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise. I also don't own any of the characters unless stated it is an original character(s). I don't own any of the names used from other anime/games/mangas/books ect… I'm not making any money off this story. Also noted, I do not know if there is a Rock! Magazine, but that name was purely made up by yours truly. So please don't sue. The songs: Sorrow's Serenade is also made up, at least the one I'm imagining is.

Music: none.

_Last time:_

_As the song faded out, Sakura spoke, "Sadly, it's time __for our last song. It's a cover version of Linkin Park's In the End!"_

_And they blasted the music. It was the last song and they decided to go out with a bang. This was arguably their best piece. '_

_Sakura and Tomoyo shared the lyrics, alternating in a pattern only they knew and Miko screaming the lyrics. They meshed together, finding a harmony between them, and it felt good._

_I had to fall to lose it all,_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter._

_And the song ended. Everyone was breathing heavily but smiling. That performance had no mistakes at all. A first for them. Bowing, they walked off stage with cheers ringing in their ears. Laughing, they waited the verdict to see if they had beaten the highest score. Only first place went through to the next round, so it was first place that they were after._

**Amber met Emerald**

**Chapter 15**

Backstage, Sakura was hugging Tomoyo to death. Laughing, they turned to congratulate the other members and friends. It was a replay of the first time they preformed. In the chaos, Miko pulled a laughing Sakura into a hug. He pulled away, blushing as Sakura remembered Tomoyo's words from that morning. She blushed in response before being caught up in a hug from laughing Sassuke, which caused her to blush a cherry red. O one but Tomoyo saw this, who laughed at her friend.

The group was finally ushered out of backstage. Still laughing and chatting excitedly, they made their way to their spot in the stands. As they walked, people turned to stare and whispers broke out. Finally calming down, they sat and waited quietly. Finally, not standing the silence, Tomoyo shouted out.

"I can't take it anymore! Someone please say something! Anything!"

Sakura took one look at Tomoyo and burst out laughing at her friend's outburst. Soon, the whole group followed, releasing the tension that had built up.

"Okay," Hope said once she caught he breathe, browns eyes sparkling with mischief, "my brother phoned my yesterday. He wanted to know if we wanted to play in two weeks time in a club. He knows the owner who needs a good gig. I told him I would tell you guys but if you don't want to he can find another…"

Before she could finish the group screamed 'no!' at her. Laughing she nodded, "So I guess I'll tell him that you'll play."

The group descended into relative silence again before Tomoyo asked Misako if she knew that Avril married the lead singer of Blink 182. Needless to say the silence did not last as the girls mourned and the boys sat there stared incredulously at them.

Sitting on the other side of the stands, two guys were weighing their options. After seeing that amazing performance, they had gathered their wits slowly.

"Damn," Syoaran said in shock, staring at Eriol.

"I know," Eriol replied as he nodded in a similar state.

"I mean, seriously. Damn they are good!"

"I know," Eriol repeated again. He was still trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Sakura, the legend, play the violin and the piano with skill he doubt even Syoaran had. And Tomoyo, the purple-eyed diva had sung. She sang like…like. No, angel was too earthly. She was something beyond even heaven! And the band! They were good and obviously enjoyed what they were doing. His hairs on the back of his neck had risen when she sang. Shaking his head to clear it, he caught the end of something Syoaran said.

Eriol chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head, "Could you please repeat that?"

Syoaran faltered slightly before smirking. "You were in Tomoyo-Land again weren't you? I asked you if you thought it would be a good idea to ask Sakura to help me with my music."

Eriol was floored. What Syoaran suggested was brave, a risk and something he wouldn't just do! Looking again at his cousin, Eriol's eyes widened slightly. His cousin had fallen hard and bad for the girl. Harder than he originally thought. Eriol mutely nodded, thinking it was strange that they fell for two girls at the same time in Japan. Maybe it was something in the water…

Eriol looked up again to see Syoaran walking towards the group. Panicking slightly, he gave chase, catching up and following his cousin's stride. As they approached the group, their chatter gave away and eyes rested on them. Both boys could only gulp ever so slightly.

Syoaran gave his charming smile at the group, "Hey," he greeted, receiving none in return, "um, can I please talk to you Sakura?"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and raised an eyebrow, which Sakura gave a shrug in answer. "Sure, I suppose."

Syoaran smiled again and waited for Sakura to stand up. They walked a little bit away from the group. Eriol meanwhile smiled and said his greetings. "I must say I thoroughly enjoyed your performance, it's a pity the crowd wasn't in it. I can imagine what you could be like with an energized crowd."

Miko nodded, "Thanks, playing in front of crowds is much better when they actually respond."

Eriol nodded, still aware that their attention was trained on him, "You had some fans here though and I think you gain a few. Two for certain," Eriol replied smoothly, "And I must say, I have never heard a voice as beautiful as yours, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Syoaran was breathing deeply, trying not to panic. Finally Sakura turned around and stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Firstly, that was an amazing performance, as a band and as a solo musician," Syoaran blurted out, unsure how to start.

Sakura smiled as him, "Thanks."

Syoaran was blown away as his breathe caught in his throat. He had never seen her smile, not at him anyway.

"Um, I wanted to ask you if you consider working with me on my music," Syoaran finally said after a while.

"What?" Sakura said, shocked. She was expecting him to confront her about the cards, "Why? You have already qualified."

Syoaran nodded, "But as you said, we are a seven. Technically, I can play a piece perfectly. But I was sent here to learn how to… express myself and my music. No one has shown me how. And well, seeing you play now, just, gave me the idea you might be able to…" and he trailed off.

Sakura stared shocked. He was asking her to help him?! After everything that had happened he had the nerve! But a small voice spoke o her that he didn't know it was her. He was probably helping Eriol with the texts as it was his family's information. He had suffered for his actions. Just like she did. Perhaps even more. She had lost her innocence but so had he. Taking a deep breath, she made up her mind.

"But aren't you being taught by my father?" she had to ask.

"He has, but it's not what I need. I need to show what I feel not only when I'm playing but composing. But if you don't want to its okay, but I would like to ask a favor."

Sakura waited for him to explain further.

"My mother's birthday is coming up. My father died when I was younger. She has everything any woman could ask for so I'm composing a piece for her. The problem is that I wanted a violin part. I'm having difficulty transposing the piece. If you don't want to tutor me can you please transpose it? There is no one else here I would ask."

Sakura nodded and smiled again, "Sure Li, I'll help you with the piece and your music."

Syaoran's eyes shot towards her upon hearing her answer shocked. "Thanks!" he could have hugged here then and there. "And it's Syoaran."

Sakura nodded and smiled, before walking back to the group. After a few step she stopped and turned back, "Come and speak to me at the mansion. Just ask one of the maids where my room is. I'm usually there if I' stuck in that place."

Syoaran nodded and walked to the group. Seeing Eriol's gaze, Syoaran smiled and nodded. But before more could be said, the judges walked back on stage, effectively gaining everyone's attention. Sakura moved to sit next to Tomoyo, holding her breath.

Clearing his throat a male judge stepped forward to the microphone, "Good afternoon. Firstly I would like to thank the competitors for their performances today. It is an inspiration to see so many aspiring musicians and such talent and skill being nurtured. I would also like to thank the support we have received for the duration of today." He paused, "it's needless to say that choosing today's winner was immensely difficult. There was a wide range of skills and tastes presented today," his eyes slid over to Sakura and Tomoyo's group, "and after much deliberation, we have come to decision."

At these words, Sakura's heart dropped slightly. What if they had marked them down just because they had not done classical music as a band? She caught Tomoyo's gaze, seeing that she was thinking the same. It was a chance they took but it looked like it backfired now. She had hoped that they would be open-minded.

"First, we will award the solo pianist category. In third place, with a score of forty out of fifty, Sakuno Horio." The crowd clapped as the blushing girl walked up the stage to shake the judges' hands and receive a small trophy. Smiling in pleasure, she stood off to one side as cameras went off. Sakura had clapped. She had been pretty good and played passionately. Sakuno was a senior, in the last year of high school. Placing in this competition would help her get into a music course at university.

"In second place, Kaoru Kaido with a score of forty two out of fifty." The boy with green highlights walked up the stage and did the same as Sakuno. Sakura clapped again and nodded. He was better than a forty two but he did mess up the timing in one of his pieces. He was also a senior. She guessed the experience of playing for longer gave them an edge.

"And in first place, with a full score of fifty out of fifty, Sakura Kinomoto." This got a huge applause from spectators while the Academy students clapped stonily. Her father in particular sat as if he was made of stone. Tomoyo and the group had laughed and patted her one the back as she got up. She slowly walked to the stage, spying Clare at the corner of her eyes throwing a tantrum. Clare had competed but was nowhere near this level of playing. She smiled at the judges, who each congratulated her on an outstanding performance in both piano and violin. One asked her if she had published those pieces, informing her if she had not, she should call her at the Royal Schools of Music, who would be interested in publishing it for her. She was finally handed her trophy and stood by the other two winners. Sakura smiled at them and shook their hands. The seniors barely paid attention to them and they had done nothing to her. Cameras went off all the while. Questions were thrown at here by the reporters.

Who had trained? Why had she come back to playing music? Is she playing to represent Japan at the Worlds? Who had designed her clothes? Was she attending the Academy? And the list went on.

Sakura opened her mouth and the reporters waited eagerly for any answer, "I have decided to return to music because I missed it and I was encouraged by my friends. We are planning to go to Worlds if we can make it that far. I am not attending the Academy and never will. I am not being trained by Sensei Kinomoto, nor will I represent anything the Academy stand for. My mother had trained me as a child, and presently, I am self trained. I think I have enough musical experience to not have a teacher. Thank you." That was all Sakura said and smirked, as she gave a short bow and said goodbye to the other two, and walked off the stage back to her group. Leaving more than one person stunned and many reporters with a juicy story. No missed the fact she had called her father by his title and not as 'father'.

The judges called for attention again, "We will now award the solo voice category." Sakura threw a look to Tomoyo who blushed. It was no question as to who had won it. The two runner ups, Sakura had never heard of before, all seniors. Then, Tomoyo was called up as the winner with a perfect score. Tomoyo walked up onto the stage with perfect poise and grace. She was congratulated and wished well by all the judges, many asking her if she released an album yet. She took her trophy and joined the other two winners, throwing them a smile. The cameras went off again before she too made her shocking statement.

"I do not represent the Daiouji family or the singers of its line. I have returned to music with Sakura, and like her. I am self-trained. I have taken on my late father's surname as a tribute to him, and I am quite content with it. And no, I will not be releasing an album anytime soon. Thank you." And she walked off the stage, past her mother and back to Sakura and the group, as they congratulated her.

"Next, the solo violinist category," the judge announced. This had gone like the pianist category. Two seniors came as runner ups and Sakura took first again. Smirking, Sakura and Tomoyo chatted away while the other awards were given out. Solo cello, clarinet and whatever else people played. Then came the duets and tersest.

Then came the group category, and the whole group was holding thumbs. Technically, Sakura and Tomoyo had already qualified, but they all wanted to play.

"In third place, with thirty eight out of fifty, the Florence Quartet." Four clarinet players got up and received their trophies. Sakura frowned; two of those people were in her grade. She looked at Tomoyo who nodded. She had noticed. The seniors had chosen juniors to participate in their group.

"In second place with forty one out of fifty, String Quartet." This group was all seniors, one cello player, two violins and one viola. They had been good. Sakura bit her lip in nerves. This was it. They had either won or lost. They would be going or not going. A hand touched her shoulder, startled; Sakura looked up to see Miko's warm eyes. He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. Sakura blushed lightly and smiled back, and his had stayed on her shoulder. This exchanged did not escape Syoaran or Eriol. Syoaran felt the ugly green-eyed monster raised his head. His fists clenched as Eriol shot him a worried look. An angry Syaoran was as scary Syoaran.

"In first place, with forty three out of fifty, despite their unique choice of music, it did not go against any rules currently in place. Well done to Victory to Chaos." Tomoyo let out a scream of joy and glomped Sakura. Sakura was thrown off balance and fell on Miko who was standing by her. As he went down, he grabbed an unsuspecting Sassuke, trying to steady himself but failed. And the whole band went down on top of poor Sassuke, with his girlfriend Misako laughing at his predicament. Riley, Austin and Hope stopped their screaming in excitement and collapsed into giggles at the pile of musicians in front of them.

Eriol and Syoaran were chuckling as they helped the girls up, who were also laughing. Misako dragged her brother and boyfriend up, laughing at them. Sakura was leaning against Syoaran, gasping for breath as he steadied her. Tomoyo was not in any better condition against Eriol. Hope was the first one to gain some control. She looked at them and pointed to the stage.

"Guys! They are waiting for you to go and get your trophies!" she finally gasped out, smiling.

"Right," Sassuke said, still laughing, "We better go."

With that Sakura slipped from Syoaran's soft touch and grabbed the laughing Tomoyo. She threw a smile at Eriol before hauling her friend along, with Miko trailing as he chuckled. They got on the stage and thanked all the judges, and received their trophies. Grinning at the photographers, they pulled faces and laughed. When they got off the stage, they were assaulted by hugs from their friends, waving the trophies around. They were hyped.

Sakura felt like someone was trying to bore holes in her head, and turned around to meet the gaze of her father. She merely smirked and went back to jumping and screaming with Tomoyo. Finally, the group made their way to the buses to go back to school.

"Tomoyo, what is the point of me going back to school? I live right there!" Sakura suddenly asked? Tomoyo stopped and stared at her. "That," Tomoyo answered, "is a very good question. But I reckon we go to school, and then Sora can take us all to the mall for a little victory ice-cream."

Sakura thought about it and grinned, liking the plan. As she entered the bus, she smirked sat the shocked Hontohori but said nothing. The group sat at the front, ignoring everyone else as usual.

"We need to work on some more songs for the gig Hope's got us," Miko finally said. The rest nodded, "It's a club," Misako said in response, "So it would be great if you could do some dance music." There was a murmur of agreement from everyone and it sent Sakura's mind into overdrive. Tomoyo looked at her friend and laughed, "Later Saks. Today we celebrate! So no more thinking about music today!" she teased. Sakura put on a mock horror face.

"But how will I survive? You know to be prodigy means to eat, breath and live music!" Sakura mocked in a dramatic voice before mock fainting in her seat, eliciting laughter from the group.

"Hey," came a voice, and they turned in their seats to see Eriol and Syoaran again. Looking up at them, the group waited expectantly, while Tomoyo threw Sakura a look. "Mind if we sit with you guys? Those idiots might get themselves killed by Syaoran if they irritate us any longer." Eriol said pleasantly, as the saw Syaoran clench his fists and glare at the group at the back of the bus.

"He hates fangirls," Eriol said in a stage whisper and wide eyed. This caused the girls to break into giggles. Sakura shook her head and shrugged and looked at Tomoyo who also shrugged. They looked at the rest of the group. Sassuke eyes them and then smirked, "Sure, I can respect anyone who listens to Staind and Coldplay."

Eriol chuckled and Syoaran smirked and threw a dark look at the back of the bus. He slowly sat down and then stopped; he pointedly looked at the two girls. "You aren't going to get up and walks away this time, are you?" Syoaran asked. This sent the group into howls of laughter. Sakura and Tomoyo shook their heads but smirked. It looked like the start of an interesting… companionship? Acquaintance? Friendship?

Oooh, what's going to happen now?.... leave a review and I might update faster.

Insert evil laughter here,

Yours sincerely,

SJ.


	16. Chapter 16

I was going to cry. This chapter got deleted. Don't ask because I don't know how. One day it was there, ready to edit, and the next. Poof. Gone. So here is version 2.0. enjoy.

AN: People have asked what is happening with the romance part of this story. So let me explain. Sakura and Syaoran will get together but you have to remember that Syaoran just transferred there. Sakura is a girl and has a crush on a guy. Sassuke who happens to be in a relationship with Misako. But Miko likes her. This leads up to the bidding feelings our favorite two Card Captors are developing. Because of the past Sakura is hesitant to have anything to do will Syaoran and Syaoran thinks Sakura is just another girl at school who is awesome at music. She is the first one not to fall head over heels for him and he likes her. He has a crush on her, not knowing she is the card Mistress. It's a slow romance that is about overcoming the past, healing and developing a relationship that leads to love. I refuse to believe in love at first sight. Love is something that grows and changes. And that's what makes it so amazing. It's something earned and not found.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise. I also don't own any of the characters unless stated it is an original character(s). I don't own any of the names used from other anime/games/mangas/books ect. I'm not making any money off this story. Also noted, I do not know if there is a Rock! Magazine, but that name was purely made up by yours truly. So please don't sue. The songs: Sorrow's Serenade is also made up, at least the one I'm imagining is.

Beta: BlackRain105

Warning: A few swear words.

Music: none.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Hey", came a voice, and they turned in their seats to see Eriol and Syaoran again. Looking up at them, the group waited expectantly, while Tomoyo threw Sakura a look. "Mind if we sit with you guys? Those idiots might get themselves killed by Syaoran if they irritate us any longer." Eriol said pleasantly, as they saw Syaoran clench his fists and glare at the group at the back of the bus._

_"He hates fangirls," Eriol said in a stage whisper and wide eyed. This caused the girls to break into giggles. Sakura shook her head and shrugged and looked at Tomoyo who also shrugged. They looked at the rest of the group. Sassuke eyed them and then smirked, "Sure, I can respect anyone who listens to Staind and Coldplay."_

_Eriol chuckled and Syaoran smirked and threw a dark look at the back of the bus. He slowly sat down and then stopped; he pointedly looked at the two girls. "You aren't going to get up and walk away this time, are you?" Syaoran asked. This sent the group into howls of laughter. Sakura and Tomoyo shook their heads but smirked. It looked like the start of an interesting┘ companionship? Acquaintance? Friendship?_

**Amber met Emerald**

**Chapter 16**

Sakura collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted! They had hit the mall after school and celebrated with ice-cream. They then went to the arcade for some time. While exiting the mall, some reporters had caught up with them, demanding answers from her and Tomoyo. With that the group had made a mad dash, running all the way to the park. Laughing, they had collapsed and talked for ages. The excitement had kept them high for ages. Eventually, as the stars came out, they parted ways. Sakura had gone to Tomoyo's house first, where they were informed that Tomoyo's mother had already left the country. Then Sakura went home to face the music. And she got the whole orchestra. Her father had been furious at her and ranted and raved for a good half an hour before Sakura excused herself. Sighing, she got ready for bed, too tired to do the math homework. Promptly, she was out like a light.

Eriol banged on Syaoran's door after his lessons. It finally gave way to reveal a very irritated Syaoran. Eriol grinned and pushed past him to enter the room. He then sat down on his cousin's bed. Syoaran raised an eyebrow at Eriol, waiting for an explanation. Eriol sighed and waved around the textbook Meiling had given him.

"You said you would help me find the information to bring the guardian back," Eriol reminded him. Syaoran looked blank and then nodded with a groan.

Eriol sighed with exasperation, "Well? Are you going to tell me where all the information is? I asked for it and all they gave me was one lousy book!"

Syaoran smirked as he walked over to the bed and took the book from Eriol. Slowly, Syaoran opened the book to the back cover. He walked to his desk and rummaged in a draw. He finally pulled out a craft knife. He carefully cut the back cover of the book, and pulled out a cd. He did the same with the front cover.

"I convinced the Elders to put everything in the library onto computer. It makes searching for a specific thing so much easier." Syaoran said with a smirk as he tossed the two cds on the bed. "The laptop's over there. Have fun."

Eriol gaped at him in shock. "You convinced the Elders!? How?!" Syoaran merely smirked and went back to his homework on his desk. Shaking his head at his cousin, Eriol grabbed the laptop from the tableside. Getting comfy on the bed, Eriol started it up and waited. Sighing for once, it seemed the damn thing took forever to boot up. Glancing at the screen and sighing again, he turned his attention to Syaoran.

"She said yes then?" Eriol asked Syaoran. Syaoran paused and looked up from what he was doing. Frowning, he eloquently asked, "Huh?"

"I asked if Spitfire Sakura agreed to help you with your music." Eriol repeated as he inserted the first cd into the laptop. "I'm creating a database on your laptop by the way."

"Yeah, she did. She seemed reluctant at first before she agreed. Go ahead with the database. I have a partially formed one on there already," Syaoran said as he continued doing his homework.

"I'll add to it then. Hey, Syaoran, promise me you won't kill anyone here," Eriol randomly said as he opened the database.

"What?" Syaoran asked, startled as he looked at and at his cousin, "Why? Who would I want to kill?"

"Oh, only a certain base player in a band that was getting rather close to Spitfire. I saw that look," Eriol half-teased. Reading through the existing data, his eyes widened slightly as he ignored Syaoran's growl. His cousin was grumbling about the base player when Eriol cut him off. "Why is it that all your information is on the cards and the new Card Mistress?"

Syaoran refused to meet Eriol's gaze, and answered softly, "I'm not sure. A part of me wants to make things right and another part wants to apologize. But a large part of me wants to be ready if she ever came after me in revenge. She's powerful and the cards chose her." Pausing for a moment, Syaoran added in softly, "Going after an attacker is what she would do."

Eriol's sharp gaze cut through Syoaran, who looked away. "She won't, Syaoran. She just wants to heal, like you." Eriol said as he waited for the first disk to copy.

"I'm not comfortable knowing she is here but I don't know where she is. Or her exact intentions," Syaoran replied, once again, working.

"Then this is your chance. You're helping to find a way to fix an old mistake," Eriol said as he inserted the second disk. He felt a slight pang of guilt as Syaoran winced at the memory.

The computer broke the silence with a beep, indicating all the data was loaded. Eriol sighed and turned to the laptop, Syaoran's back still facing him. Frowning, Eriol typed in 'Keroberos' and 'resurrect' to search.

"That's not enough." Syaoran finally said, causing Eriol to shift his attention back to him, "That's only one of my mistakes. I don't think I could face her now, after everything that I have done."

Eriol said nothing. There were very few things he knew of that scared his cousin. And for once he did not know how to fix this situation. Everything lay within one blue-eyed Card Mistress.

Eriol looked at the results of his search and almost groaned. The list was long and half of it was in Latin. Hearing a sigh, Eriol looked up and saw Syaoran get up.

Looking at his cousin expectantly, Syaoran responded with "Go get your laptop. Two people working is faster than one." Eriol grinned and left to fetch his laptop.

'I hope you know what you have done to him, Skye. I hope you realize how much he wants to be forgiven. How much he needs it. I think it may be as much as you need it.' Eriol thought as he grabbed his laptop.

Several hours later, the two boys were ready to dropkick the damn laptops out of the window. Syaoran had taken Keroberos's research. Eriol was on a mission to find out who Tomoyo was to him. And that meant reading journals of Clow Reed. And Clow wrote everything in Latin.

"Thank everything holy for translators," Eriol said as he flashed a grin at Syaoran. Syaoran looked up, his amber eyes held a tired look. "Are you almost done?"

Syaoran nodded slowly, as he kept reading. "Just a few left. Many of these were entries mentioning there is a way to bring the guardian back, but none stating how. At least, none so far. You?"

"I have a vague feeling of when in his life I should search. But, Clow wrote in his journal almost everyday."

Both boys sighed, but worked quietly. The hours passed slowly and eventually called it a night. Sighing, Syaoran slipped under the covers, his last thoughts lingered on the Card Mistress and the incident all those years ago.

The next day, Tomoyo could barely restrain her smirk. The competition had been an eye opener for many of the junior years, concerning the standard they performed at. Or more accurately, how amateur they were in comparison to Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura had been hyper the whole day, and it was almost a sigh of relief when the bell rang for first break.

Sitting at their usual table, Sakura was having an animated conversation with Tomoyo, totally disregarding the tiny fact that everyone was staring at them. The news had spread like wildfire: Sakura had performed and attained a perfect score at the competitions. Tomoyo had changed her name and performed with a perfect score too.

"So I'm thinking Cascada has some good songs. We need some dance songs. Maybe some Pussycat Dolls," Sakura said, between bites of her burger.

Tomoyo nodded as she chewed her hot chips, "And we need to start ASAP. We only have two weeks till the gig and not to mention we need to get ready for the next stage of competitions."

Sakura nodded and gave her greetings to the rest of the group that had just arrived. Turning to Tomoyo, she added, "Speaking of competitions, we need to enter the next stage and step up our difficulty level."

"And,"Tomoyo added, "you and I need to enter some classical tournaments to get world ranking points. That would help us overall, don't you think? I felt there were parts of my performance lacking. I'm way out of practice when it comes to performing in front of crowds."

The group stared at them in shock. The other students who were listening in to the conversation dropped their eating utensils. 'That performance was lacking?!'

Sakura and Tomoyo noticed the looks their friends were giving them and laughed nervously. "So do you guys have any ideas of what to perform at our next gig?" Sakura asked, changing the topic quickly.

The general conversation flowed from there and Sakura listened in with a half an ear, occasionally dropping her comment in. Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head slightly and locked her gaze with an amber one. Eriol and Syoaran walked toward the table.

"May we join you?" Eriol asked politely, with a small smile. His eyes flickered to Tomoyo for a split second, which she refused to meet.

Sakura swallowed her juice before nodding towards the space opposite her and Tomoyo. "You didn't drop off the scripts at my room yesterday," Sakura told Syaoran.

Syaoran set down his tray and sat down, "I know. I thought you would be tired. I'm helping Eriol with a research project of his and didn't have the chance. Sorry about that. Can I drop them off today?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile. "Sure, I have band practice but I will be back. What research project?"

Syaoran gave her a half smirk half smile, "Eriol has an interest in ancient Chinese mythology. We are researching the myth of Clow Reed."

Sakura froze and glanced at him. She replied tartly, "I'm not one for history. How is the research going Eriol?"

"Pretty good but not as fast as I hoped," Eriol replied.

Tomoyo gave him a smile before nudging Sakura. "Come on, you still have to copy my math homework."

Sakura nodded, catching her drift, and smiled at the rest in the table before getting up. The two made their way outside, to their usual spot under the Cherry Blossom trees. Sakura took Tomoyo's homework and started copying it down.

Tomoyo finally burst, "So what's happening with you and Li now?"

Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's impatience, which Tomoyo pouted at, and replied, "He asked me to tutor him and help him with a piece he wrote."

"And?" Tomoyo prompted.

"I realized that maybe if I helped him, I could let all of it go. I could finally move on. Maybe some of the pain will go away."

Tomoyo stayed silent as she thought about what Sakura had said. It made sense. Maybe, just maybe, Sakura could heal. But she couldn't help herself, she just had to add:

"Plus, he's quite easy on the eyes and has been checking you out ever since he got here."

When Sakura dropped her pen, Tomoyo started running.

Music class had been interesting. Tomoyo and Sakura just sat in their usual places and smirked at Hontohori the entire way through the period. He merely ignored them as he lectured on about musical history. The rest of the class however, were either staring at them with stars in their eyes or glaring daggers.

But the two girls merely ignored them. They merely brushed them off as jealous competitors, and chatted with Sassuke, Eriol and, strangely, Syoaran. To which Tomoyo kept grinning at Sakura. Who, in return, rolled her eyes. It had been a very strange day indeed.

"Sanity!" Sakura cried out as she sat down in a beanbag in the garage for band practice. Laughing, Tomoyo followed her, earning the stares from the rest of the band members and management staff.

After settling down, Hope began, "Firstly, I'm working with Miss Revant and we are trying to get hold of the appropriate forms for the next round of competitions. We should have that by Monday at the latest."

The rest of them nodded in consent and she continued, "We also have the gig in Club Neo in Harujuku. We need to arrange our transportation because my brother can't make it to give us a lift."

The group broke out in chatter, each trying to figure out a way to get transport. It was Tomoyo that called for silence in the end. "I'll arrange it. Two cars and a van should be enough. Should I book hotel rooms for the night? It will be too late to return the same night. So, you guys need to ask your parents if you can go and stay. If an adult wants to come, then please tell me. I will arrange the three drivers though."

The group stared at her in shock, even Sakura. "What?" Misako eventually stuttered out, "How are you going to pay for it all?"

Tomoyo shrugged and began digging I her bag, eventually fishing out her cell phone. "It's not a well known fact but my father was the owner of Yuki Toys. When he passed away he left it to me but my grandmother is running it until I can."

Sakura nodded, her mouth in the shape of an 'o' as she remembered that tiny fact about Tomoyo's life. The rest stared at her in shock.

"Yuki Toys as in the international company?" Sassuke asked wide-eyed. Tomoyo merely nodded as she typed away on her phone.

"I'll take care of the arrangements tomorrow when my travel agent gets back to me," Tomoyo added, and put her phone away. This merely got more staring. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend before clapping her hands to startle her friends from their shocked stupor.

"Okay, that's sorted out. Now, what songs do you want to perform at the gig? We have an hour slot this time. That's about fifteen songs. Now, we already have 5 songs. We have the Celine Dion song, Ordinary Superhero, Breakaway, Just For You and we will be able to get away with Famous Last Words. Tomoyo and I can perform Sometimes. That means nine new songs in two weeks."

Miko stared at her and shook his head, "There's no way we can master nine songs in two weeks. We only managed five last time. Barely."

Sakura just smirked, "Worst comes to worst, Tomoyo and I will perform some songs. But we can do it. You haven't noticed, have you?"

Riley and Austin looked confused. "Noticed what?" Riley asked.

Tomoyo smirked, "It took us a week as a group to perfect two songs. The next week we perfected three songs on top of the music projects we handled. And we polished the pieces."

Realization dawned on the group who looked shocked. "Damn," Sakura said, "I wish I brought a camera."

Tomoyo nodded with a serious face. "Me too," she added. Misako rolled her eyes at their two girls' antics. "Well," Misako said to the group, "stop complaining and start working!"

And so they began.

Groaning, Sakura dropped onto her bed. She had already done her homework at Austin's place between the songs they practiced. And right now all she wanted to do was go to sleep. But the person knocking on the door had other ideas.

Groaning again, she yelled, "Come in, it's open."

"Sorry," came a very familiar voice, "but I did say I was going to come and drop these off today."

Sakura bolted upright to face the figure at the door. A light blush spread across her cheeks. Amber eyes burned into hers.

"Yeah, sorry. It's been a rough day. You can leave them on the desk over there. I'll do it when I have time, but don't expect it too soon." Sakura motioned to her work station.

"That's okay. My mother's birthday is in a month and a half. Thanks again for doing this," Syaoran said self consciously as he walked to the desk. His first thought of her room was that it was big. But then he realized that he never saw her anywhere else in the mansion. Setting the manuscripts on the desk a piece of paper fell down. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

I tried to help you once,

I guess my only vice.

I saw you going down

But you never realised

That you're drowning in the water.

So I offered you my hand.

Compassions in our nature,

Tonight's our last stand.

I tear my heart open.

I've sewn myself shut.

My weakness is

That I can't do much.

And my scars reminds me

That the past is real.

I tear my heart open,

Just to feel.

"Did you write this?" Syaoran had to ask, and emerald met amber yet again. Sakura had gotten up and walked towards him. Seeing the piece of paper she nodded.

"Yeah, just something I had started to work on," she replied, before given him a side glance. Throwing caution into the wind she added, "What do you think? What does it remind you of?"

Sakura held her breathe as Syaoran answered, not looking at her but rather the page. "It's really good. The lyrics remind me of mistakes made. Some mistakes that I wish more than anything that I could go back to and fix. But I can't and almost everything I see around me constantly reminds me of what I have done. And sometimes, I feel so disconnected that I feel numb. Tear my heart open and sewn myself shut at the same time. And maybe, just maybe, it's time to move on. And maybe this time I can. This songs about closure."

Sakura stared at him shocked. Swallowing, Syaoran asked in a quiet voice, "Is that okay? I mean is that the meaning for the song?"

Sakura nodded, "Perfectly," she croaked. Silence fell on the pair, Sakura staring at Syaoran and Syaoran unable to meet her gaze.

"When," Syaoran finally said, "when your done. I would like to hear it. If that would be okay, Sakura."

That brought Sakura out of her shocked daze and nodded. "Yeah, It's alright. I'll tell you when."

"Okay," Syaoran said with a smile, "I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Yeah, school," Sakura replied with a small smile.

"Goodnight," was all he said as he left her room, closing her door. Sakura picked up the piece of paper and stared at it in shock.

'He really does regret it or he is one hell of an actor. But his eyes... maybe this could be closure. Maybe, just maybe,' Sakura thought to herself as she absorbed this shocking turn of events. She never had solid proof before this. Syaoran Li had changed, maybe for the better for her, but the worse for himself.

Later that night Syaoran lay in bed with his laptop in front of him. That song had reminded him there was a chance to be forgiven for his mistakes. So he continued reading until, around two in the morning, he found it. The resurrection ritual for Keroberos. Grinning, Syaoran copied the page onto his flash drive on a Word document and turned the laptop off. Finally, he could sleep.

The next day Eriol sent word to the Card Mistress Sky. Syaoran has found it. That was all it took for Yue to have a tearful Sakura in his arms. Kero was coming back that weekend. Sweet little Kero, the talking plush toy. The one that inspired a toy design by Tomoyo that was a hit seller by Yuki Toys.

On Saturday Sakura could not sit still. She was hyped but nervous and slightly anxious the whole time during practice. And no one but Tomoyo knew what it was about. Time seemed to slow down as Sakura watched the clock the whole day and she was seriously tempted to use the Time cards.

Finally it was five o'clock and it was time to meet Eriol. Sakura left practice, with Tomoyo covering for her. She knew she would catch up, but at the moment, this was more important. She quickly returned to the mansion and changed in her room, remembering to put on her wig and contact lenses.

Sakura teleported to the Cherry Blossom orchard, the same spot as their previous meeting. And she waited. The seconds ticked by, each feeling like an hour to Sakura.

"Skye!" came Eriol's voice, and Sakura looked up to meet his gaze. Smiling in relief, she gave her greetings as well, eyes drilling into Syaoran's eyes. She silently asked the question of what he was doing here.

And Eriol answered that question, "He found the ritual so I thought it would be fitting he should come. You did say that if he should regret and remorse you would forgive him. Does he being here proof enough?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran who matched her gaze and smirked. Sakura nodded, "First step taken. Time to forgive and forget. So you better hope this works."

Syaoran nodded, "It's a simple enough. Clow evokes his right as creator, and you must evoke your right as Mistress. Then call on the four elemental Cards. All the power combines, drawing from the Earth's magic, resurrecting your guardian."

"Shall we, then?" Eriol asked, stretching his hand forward, summing his staff from thin air. Sakura merely summoned her staff. It had changed only slightly over the years, becoming longer so it was a full staff like Eriol's.

Standing opposite one another with six feet between them, Eriol began chanting in Latin, alternating at a time to ancient Chinese. All the while, a silver power swirled from him, surrounding the area around them, creating a silver mist that crackled with energy.

When he stopped, he was sweating. Panting, he glanced at Sakura who took a deep breath and began. She chanted in Japanese but it came out in Latin.

"By right as Card Mistress, I ask that my Guardian be returned to his rightful place by my side. By right as a mage I demand the return of Keroberos. As my wish, I demand that he be returned. As I say, so may it be. I call upon the four elementals and the magic of this world as my witness!"

Silently, Sakura summoned the four Cards, noticing both the gold and pink mist that had joined the silver and the buildup of energy from the earth itself.

The buildup continued and the hair on Sakura's arms rose. The four Cards surrounded her and Eriol, kneeling and adding their energy to the amassing amount. The energy formed at the point directly between Eriol and Sakura, slowly growing from a pinprick size.

Sakura gasped as the energy took shape and the mist dissipated. The earth gave a feeling of satisfaction. "Kero?" she murmured softly, afraid to get her hopes up.

READ and REVIEW!

KIDDING! Keep reading. I'm not that mean!

The light from the energy faded leaving the yellow floating plushie blinking blankly. Looking around it spotted Eriol first. "Clow!" Kero shouted excitedly before feeling the familiar aura behind him. Turning around so fast he would have got whiplash if he was human, he shouted, "Mistress Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes widened and then narrowed. Kero, who immediately sensed something wrong, eeped an "oops" and hid behind her.

Eriol stared at her in shock and really looked at her. The facial features were the same and the way she carried herself. And she had the same look, that fire in her eyes. All the clues had been there but he refused to see them. She had thrown him off by saying not to say anything to herself! How confusing!

Syaoran's jaw dropped and dread filled his eyes. It couldn't be! There is no way that his first crush was the girl he tried to kill all those years. The same girl he was trying to get forgiveness from. And the guardian he killed has just been resurrected. Swallowing quietly, Syaoran dropped his gaze to the ground, not knowing what else to do.

Sakura sighed, "Guess the charade is up. It doesn't matter anyway." But before she could go on, Kero let out a scream of fury.

"YOU! GAKI!" he yelled, pointing at Syaoran, who looked up startled. "Your ass is mine!" and he launched himself at Syaoran, transforming to his 'real' form in midair. Syaoran barely made it out of the way of being crushed under Kero's huge form.

"Kero! Leave him alone!" Sakura called, as she took off the itchy wig.

"But! But! He's the one that killed me! That almost killed you! I'll murder this Chinese gaki!"

"Yes, and he's the one who found a way to bring you back. Just, please don't fight Kero. I'm tired of fighting and of regretting," Sakura said in a slightly tired voice, "I'm just really glad to have you back."

Kero looked over at Sakura, and ran to her immediately, glomping her in his huge form. "Mistress Sakura! I've missed you so much!"

Laughing, Sakura petted his head and gave him a hug. "If you change to your 'false form' I'll give you desserts when we get back to my room."

"Yay! Pudding!" Kero yelled and immediately changed forms. Sighing, she shot Eriol and Syaoran a look.

"We'll talk tomorrow, when Kero isn't feeling murderous," Sakura said, as she dismissed the cards and her staff, and turned to walk away.

Eriol stood his ground and nodded, still shocked. Suddenly, he turned to the statue that was formerly known as Syaoran. Eriol slowly walked over to Syaoran and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Syaoran?" Eriol asked softly. Syaoran shook his head and looked up to meet Eriol's gaze. His eyes held a maelstrom of emotions: confusion, regret, anger, sadness, betrayal, shock┘ Eriol had never seen him so open or vulnerable before.

"I," Syaoran began, "You know I would feel betrayed if she had trusted me as a friend from the beginning. I just feel┘ like a monster now. I'm angry, at her and at myself. I try to kill her then and now I'm falling for her. Damn, karma's a bitch."

Eriol merely nodded and patted his cousin on his back. Not knowing what else to do in this situation. Skye, Sakura, really threw them into a bender this time.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's room, Sakura was telling Kero about everything that had changed over the years. About her magic and her music, while Kero ate puddings to his heart's content. But in between, Sakura had sent a message to Tomoyo: Kero's back! Syoaran did it! But they know I'm the Card Mistress because Kero screamed it out. Talk to you tomorrow at practice.

* * *

Leave a review and I'll love you forever! I would also like to know if anyone else liked the idea of a Kero plushie made by Tomoyo's company. I know I would love one.

SJ


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I got into university and things have been a little crazy. I'm staying at Residence 600km from home and I'm trying to balance my life right now. And sadly it's not working....

Disclaimer: I don t own card captor Sakura or any of the songs, manuscripts or music mentioned unless stated otherwise. I also don t own any of the characters unless stated it is an original character(s). I don t own any of the names used from other anime/games/mangas/books ect I m not making any money off this story.

Music: Believe by Yellowcard

_Last time:  
Are you ok, Syaoran? Eriol asked softly. Syaoran shook his head and looked up to meet Eriol s gaze. His eyes held a maelstrom of emotions: confusion, regret, anger, sadness, betrayal, shock Eriol had never seen him so open or vulnerable before._

_I Syoaran began, You know I would feel betrayed if she had trusted me as a friend from the beginning. I just feel like a monster now. I m angry, at her and at myself. I try to kill her and now I m falling for her. Damn, karma s a bitch._

_Eriol merely nodded and patted his cousin on his back. Not knowing what else to do in this situation. Skye, Sakura, really threw them into a bender this time._

_Meanwhile, in Sakura s room, Sakura was telling Kero about everything that had changed over the years. About her magic and her music, while Kero ate puddings to his heart s content. But in between, Sakura had sent a message to Tomoyo: Kero s back! Syoaran did it! But they know I m the Card Mistress because Kero screamed it out. Talk tomorrow at practice._

**_Amber met Emerald_**

**_Chapter 17_**

Thank all things holy that today is Sunday, was Sakura's first thought. Last night had been something of a nightmare. Kero had all been for killing the Chinese brat and then, Sakura could have sworn she saw hearts in Kero s eyes when he saw the puddings. It had been good to have him back, and even Yue had stayed well into the night.

It had been difficult explaining everything to Kero. How everything had changed over the years and, in doing so, Sakura faced some things she had tried so hard to run away. The changes she faced after her mother's death. The changes her father had slowly brought to her life. Kero s death. Becoming the Card Mistress and all the responsibility that came with it. Living without music. And the blood on her hands. Everything she had kept buried had to come out, and Sakura realized, maybe the answer to moving on had always been with her. She knew she would have to slowly work through these problems.

Her mother s death she had dealt with, as harsh as that sounded. She still missed her mother, but remembered her every time she touched a piano. Or heard it. The stabbing pain had dulled to a throb in her heart, but Sakura knew her mother would have wanted her to live life to the fullest, even without her being there. The changes her father brought on, that was another story.

Groaning, Sakura got up and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Now as not the time for it, she had practice to get to. And so she ready, ate breakfast and was out the door within forty-five minutes.

Entering the garage, Sakura cheerfully waved her hellos before throwing a strained smile at Tomoyo. She had been late from oversleeping, but not drastically late. Tomoyo frowned at Sakura but said nothing. Both of them knew this was neither the time nor the place.

"Okay people," Sakura half-yelled to get everyone's attention, "let s take it from the top. First we go through all the songs we already know and we are going to play. Then we have a break. Then we drill the two new songs we started yesterday and start a new one today."

Miko smiled at her, " Sounds like a plan." Everyone nodded and Sakura grinned.

"Good," Sakura said as she picked up her guitar, "and Hope, order pizza for lunch, on me."

Laughing, practice came to a halt for lunch. Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and chatted away. Sakura pulled Tomoyo, pizza in hand, outside to talk privately. Sighing, Sakura relaxed by a tree in the yard as Tomoyo waited expectantly. Catching her friend s gaze, Sakura looked down at her hands. And she began telling her everything that had occurred the night before.

"Now what are you going to do?" Tomoyo finally asked, trying to absorb all that happen in the short space of time. Sakura looked at her best friend and sighed. Closing her eyes she truthfully answered quietly, "I have no idea."

With that, they returned to practice. Sakura determinedly pushed those thoughts out of her mind and started to focus on the one thing that could make the world better: music. Sighing, as she watched Tomoyo ask Hope something, Sakura turned away. An object caught her eye, and Sakura walked towards it. Picking it up, she connected it to the amps and played. The sound produced echoed in the garage.

The five minute sonata ended to an enthusiastic applause. Sakura opened her eyes and looked questioningly at her band mates.

"What?" she asked, "Have you never seen an electric violin before?" Seeing the scary smile on Tomoyo's face distracted her from the others responses.

"I know what songs we are going to be playing for the next round," Tomoyo stated and the gathered around eagerly. Oh, yes. They would blow them away again at the next round. They were sure of it.

Tiredly, Sakura walked into her room and collapsed again on her bed. This seemed to become a routine lately. Sakura looked around her room, her eyes catching a door she hadn't opened in ages. Smirking, she got up and walked to her dresser. Fishing around, she found the key to the door in the corner of her room and unlocked it.

Turning the handle, Sakura slowly opened the door while holding her breathes unconsciously. The door swung open to reveal a dark windowless room. Dust hung in the air, shimmering in the air under the soft glowing lights stationed on the walls. The lights that glowed in the dark gave the room an eerily feel as it reflected off the whites sheets. Sakura flicked the light switch reluctantly to reveal her old music studio.

Walking slowly into the room, in Sakura's mind it transformed to how it used to be. Shiny floors with a grand piano in the corner and posters plastered on the walls. Her guitars off to the side and in the other corner were all her classical instruments. Books in the lone bookcase by the sound equipment, but more often than not, papers strewn around. But all that was left now was a abandoned room of lost dreams.

Sakura shook her head and her eyes focused in determination. She all but stalked to the closest object and yanked the white sheet off it. She froze as a white grand piano was revealed. Dropping the sheet, Sakura slowly sat down on the bench and lifted the key cover. The ivory keys taunted Sakura while the ebony keys called to her mockingly. Sakura traced her fingers across the keys before pressing down slowly, mechanically creating a melody that slowly, ever so slowly, evolved into a melody and finally into an old song that spoke of broken dreams and resurrection. Smiling, Sakura stood up and left the room. Picking up the phone in her bedroom, Sakura speed-dialed Miaka.

"I need you to clean my music room ASAP. Get others to help if you need to."

It was time for a change. Not everything broken was meant to be fixed. But sometimes, things were destined to be fixed.

Meanwhile, outside Sakura's room stood Syaoran posed to knock on the door but unable to do so. Sighing, Syaoran dropped his hand and stared at the door. Cursing his inability to face this one fear. He did not fear the greatest magic-wielder in the world currently, but of the fact that he would not be forgiven for actions he truly regretted. True, he was angry she lied to him but he would have done the same if he was in her position. He was more ashamed at his own actions, but the underlying attraction remained. No matter had occurred in the past, Sakura was an amazing person, now that he could actually see it. Sighing yet again, Syaoran turned and walked away. The situation had become too awkward and he still had no idea what to say.

Monday came quickly and the restoration of the music room was well underway. Kero was up to his old tricks; eating pudding and playing video games. He had grudgingly forgiven Syoaran. At the thought of Syoaran gave Sakura a headache. There were so many things happening at the same time. The gig, the band, the competition, the rankings, school, Miko, Sassuke, Tomoyo and Eriol. And the past. And was it even possible to fall for two, mayby three, different guys at the same time?

Sakura sighed as she took her seat next to Tomoyo in Music class, purposefully not looking at the tense form of Syoaran or Eriol. Tomoyo smiled slightly and patted he hand, just letting the silence reign. Not a word was said from the four, there was too much going on behind the scenes to even think about talking to each other.

The minutes dragged by as Sakura stared uninterestedly at Hontohori as he raved on about some theory or the other. Sighing, she doodled on her page, blocking out the lesson. A hand on her page jolted her out of blank state of her mind. Looking up, Sakura was met with Hontohori's face. Sighing, she sat up and waited for the speech that was surely going to follow. Unfortunately, that is not what happened. Hontohori's beady eyes saw the sheet on music under the page Sakura was doodling on.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Music manuscripts for violin. Perhaps, if you find my lesson so boring, you would prefer to play us your new piece," Hontohori sneered at Sakura. Sakura scowled at him. "Then we could have a practical at dissecting a piece of original music." There was a manic glint in his eye that made Sakura smirked as she decided to burst his bubble.

"Sorry sensei, but that music is not mine. I merely transposed it to violin," Sakura said as she saw Syaoaran turn round and stare at her. For the first time since him finding out that she was the Card Mistress their eyes met. And it was in his eyes she saw the regret and the fear. And Sakura saw the need to be forgiven for the past. The same issue she contemplated for hours, suddenly became clearer. To move on she needed to let go of both of their mistakes.

Shrugging, Sakura ignored Hontohori's confused expression, "I did a friend a favor," she said with a smirk as she gathered the sheets of music and checked that they were all there. Nodding to herself, she caught Syoaran's eye, his jaw slightly slack, and smiled, "Here you go Syoaran. Sorry it took so ling but I've had my plate full. I was going to come by your room later to drop them off." Smirking slightly, she passed the manuscripts over as Hontohori watched in a shocked silence.

Covering his own shock with a mask of confidence, Syoaran smiled back and accepted the manuscript calmly. "Thanks again, Sakura. You're a life saver."

Taking a deep breathe, Sakura took the plunge as she replied, "No problem. That's what friends are for." Emerald eyes met amber ones, both lightening up ever so slightly at the silent conversation that passed between them.

_I'm sorry, for everything._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out how to move on._

_We are okay, then?_

_Yeah, we're good. Not yet friends, but it could get there._

_I can deal with that._

_Thanks for bringing Kero back._

_Least I could do._

_Time to heal and move on._

_Yes._

A nasal voice broke the silence that had befallen the classroom, "Well, then why don't the two of you pay the piece. I'm sure it's a master piece considering Mr Li composed it," Hontohori bit out. Tomoyo rolled her eyes in response to the jab against her friend, causing Eriol to raise an eyebrow as well.

Syoaran and Sakura whipped their heads to stare at their teacher in shock. Play impromptu to a new piece together? Sakura shifted her gaze to Syoaran, silently asking his thoughts in this brewing disaster. Amber eyes just looked into emerald ones, conveying a shrug and a slight challenge. Not they had much of a choice as Hontohori glared at them to get started.

Sighing, Syoaran stood up and threw a glance at Hontohori. Sakura merely copied him as she stood up and made her way to the violins at the back of the classroom. Syoaran, on the other hand, walked over to the piano and set down the manuscripts. He shuffled them around till he had two piles. Sakura joined him with a violin in one hand and a stand in the other. They quietly set up, the violinist facing the pianist.

Syoaran looked at Sakura, catching her emerald eyes and nodded, pushing down a blush. She nodded in response before focusing her gaze on the notes in front of her. Swiftly and confidently she began, despite never having played the whole piece before. The piece was a beautiful, slow melody, but fast enough to dance to. But that did not mean it was an easy piece. Playing the diminuendo, Syoaran took his entrance with the piano. The two instruments harmonized well, as Sakura quickly adjusted her pace and style to suit Syoaran, whom, surprisingly, did the same for Sakura. They had reached a middle ground.

'I underestimated him,' Sakura thought as she watched him play out of the corner of her eye, 'he may lack the emotional component by he is very talented in the practical.'

The music was only five pages of playing, but it repeated it self several times and moved octaves. Thus, it became a somewhat long performance that finally drew to a close to be met with a stunned class, including Eriol and Tomoyo. Syoaran's hands stilled on the piano, drawing out the last chord in harmony with Sakura's last note. Opening her eyes, Sakura's bright emerald met Syoaran's amber, both fill of a strange exhilaration that was only present after playing a difficult piece well.

"Um, Sakura," Tomoyo's voice broke the silence, gaining Sakura's attention, "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but didm't you say you have never played the whole piece before?"

Sakura tilted her head to oneside and smiled, before nodded and throwing a wink at Syoaran. That caused an outburst in the classroom, but Sakura ignored it as she stared at the violin. Slowing, she raised it and played out an altered tune that she had just played a few minutes ago. It was faster and with a different rhythm, and on different octaves. She got a thoughtful look in her eyes, before putting it down and grabbing the nearest guitar. Thinking, with a slight frown on her face, she struck chords in a fast order in a rock tune. Nodding, she played some more, with the whole classes attention on her.

"Tomoyo," Sakura called out, eyes still on her guitar, "write this down before I forget."

Tomoyo grabbed her pen and wrote out the lyrics that Sakura said slowly that fitted the tune she improvised.

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart _

_Think about the_ _hero saving life in the dark_

_Climbing higher through the fire time was running out _

_Never knowing you and going to be coming down alive _

_But you still came back for me_

Sakura stopped and stared ahead into nothing. The class held their breathe, waiting for the next line. The ease at which she composed the song was astounding. The silence stretched and Sakura grew frustrated, before Eriol's voice cut in, "You were strong and you've believed."

Sakura looked at him, played some chords before nodding with a smile.

_You were strong and you've believed_

She stopped again and chuckled. "The chorus should sound familiar, Tomoyo," Sakura said before she continued.

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_be strong, believe be strong, believe_

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

Again Sakura paused; this was a critical part of the song as it would carrying the whole idea and meaning. It would be the purpose of even writing the song. A voice called for her attention as Syoaran slowly, in a low, soft voice sang, "Thank you for giving up your life that day."

Sakura looked at him with a small amount of shock before continuing, her eyes never leaving Syoaran's amber ones.

_Thank you for giving up your life that day _

_Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out _

_Let it all go _

_The life that you know _

_Just to bring down alive _

_And you still came back for me _

_You were strong and you've believed_

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_be strong, believe be strong, believe_

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_be strong, believe_

_Want to hold my love when I get home _

_want to tell the friends that never know _

_How much I love to see them smile _

_Want to make the change of who I am _

_Want to live a life like you somehow _

_Want to make your sacrifice worthwhile_

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_be strong, believe_

Sakura sang the chorus again, only to have a voice over lay hers. She grinned at Syoaran as she kept on playing what could only be described as a rock chorus. The brilliant smile he got in return made him catch his breathe.

_Everything is going to be alright Everything is going to be alright Everything is going to be alright be strong, believe_

_(Think about the love inside the strength of heart Think about the hero saving life in the dark)_

_Everything is going to be alright Everything is going to be alright Everything is going to be alright be strong, believe_

_(Think about the chance I never had to say Thank you for giving up your life that day)_

And the music stopped. Smiling, Sakura nodded to herself before Tomoyo burst out laughing. Looking up, Sakura joined in as she saw the looks on the rest of the class's faces. They were thunderstruck at what just occurred in front of them.

Smirking, Sakura put down her instrument and gathered her papers. Tomoyo grabbed their bags and stood up as well. "Well," Tomoyo said with a brighht grin, "That was fun. But it's now it's lunch time." And the bell rang.

Walking to the door, Sakura threw a curious look over her shoulder and asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Coming guys?"

Walking quickly through the corridors, Tomoyo asked quietly, "What happened back there, Saks? What's going on?"

Sakura shook her head, " I'm not sure. I've been so messed up lately with everything. I just... It seems like it's the only way I can move on, you know? He regrets it, I regret it. It seemed like the only way."

Tomoyo shlook her head and stopped, looking her friend dead in the eye, "How can you be so sure?"

Sakura's eyes softened and she gave Tomoyo a small, wane smile. "would you believe me if I said I saw it in his eyes?" was all she said before walking to the Cafeteria. Tomoyo stood rooted to the spot for a few moments before following her friend.

* * *

Okay, It's more of a filler than an actual chapter, but it's a turning point in the story. The past arc in over, time for the present to begin. Tell me what you think!

Read and review my friends! SJ


End file.
